Hearts Under a Full Moon
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: RavenBeast Boy keep this in mind! A new Titan graces the Teen Titans. Can Raven and Beast Boy find their feelings for eachother with the new Titans help? And in the end can they return the favor?
1. The Mayhem Begins

Ok I am about to do something completely out of my character...I am, for now, postponing my Inuyasha fics to focus on this Teen Titans fic. For the very few of you that have reviewed my Inuyasha fics and found them enjoyable I hope that you can find it in your hearts to wait until I return to Inuyasha fics. Sorry about babbling on about Inuyasha for all of you who came for the Teen Titans fic so without further ado may I present the fic!

Pairings: R/BB, uh...I'll have to think the rest over but this is one for sure (holds out a lighter) KEEP THE FAITH!   
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
It was a normal day in Titans Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the newest edition of a racing game on their Gamestation, Robin was explaining more earth terms to Starfire, and being the isolationist she is, Raven was in a corner reading a novel. In a flash, a heap of pixilated parts was shown on the screen where the Boys were playing their video game. Then a message reading 'GAME OVER: CYBORG WINS' was shown in bright red. Beast Boy sat there with his mouth open while Cyborg was celebrating his victory with Boo'yahs! And other such taunts. Beast Boy stared at the screen before him for a whole five minutes before he erupted saying "No Way You Cheated! I was so close..." at that Beast Boy began to mock weep as Cyborg did a small victory dance...ok a large victory dance.

"I'm sorry Star but mustard is not a drink." Robin said a little frustrated. This is how the conversation had gone for the past hour. Star kept asking robin if they had any of that 'yellow, tangy, drink'. Robin corrected her saying it was mustard and said it was not a drink. She however said that it had to be. This conversation had continued for an hour and Robin was getting very frustrated with all of it. "But Robin..." Star started but before she could finish Robin interrupted by saying. "Ok Star lets make a bet. I say we take a vote by asking every one here if Mustard is a drink. If it they say it is, then you get to chose what we do tonight. If they say mustard is not a drink then I get to chose...ok?" Star shook her head vigorously sure, that she would win...boy did she have it right.

"Ok every one who thinks mustard is a drink speak now!" Robin Yelled. Cyborg, and Beast Boy were so enthralled with their game they did not even hear the question they just responded by merely shouting "yeah sure uh huh!" Raven on the other hand heard everything so she decided to have a little fun by saying "Yes it is." Smirking she returned to her book as Robin stared dumbfounded at the lot of them. Meanwhile Starfire was dancing and she seemed to be on cloud nine. "Oh what joy I was right!" she exclaimed happily. "I will make the pudding of happiness!" she said which got EVERYBODY'S attention. All of a sudden, everyone had a place to go or someone to see. Except Robin who was left alone with Starfire and the pudding of happiness. (Pray for Robin...pray)

Eventually nightfall came and all of the Teen Titans gathered in the living room. Starfire had decided to just have a movie at Titans Tower. In the living room the group was listening to Beast Boy, give his usual "All work and no flicks makes for one dull Beast Boy' routine. And after the usual jabbering Star chose...a romance movie, she and Robin had rented earlier in the day after finishing the happiness pudding. Cyborg groaned along with Beast Boy. But when Robin gave the promise for some action, they decided to give it a shot...and for some odd unbeknownst reason Raven stayed. Moreover, she sat right next to Beast Boy. Cyborg left after the first few minutes of the movie making gagging noises and claiming that he had to install new Shocks and Nitro's to the T-car. Back to the seating arrangements, Starfire sat awfully close to Robin and uh...that's it.

About the middle of the movie, it was pouring out sap worse than a maple tree in season. And the whole room was feeling it Starfire had gotten very comfortable with Robins arm over her shoulders while she rested her head on his left shoulder. However, Raven and BB were still about a foot apart. That did not last for long though as Raven scooted closer To BB in a matter of seconds. BB thought to himself as he looked at Raven 'Ok she's sitting right there...man does she look beautiful. The way her skin seems to glow with the faintest light on it...NO, NO Bad Beast Boy! You know you shouldn't be thinking about her that way! Besides it's not like she will ever like you.' BB thought to himself. His ears slightly drooped and he let out a sigh, which caught the attention of Raven. She looked over at him and she began to stare. 'He's sitting right there. He kinda looks cute with the single fang sticking up from his bottom lip and his ears drooped...NO, stop there Raven! You know you can't show any emotion or something's gonna blow up! Besides he'll never think of you as more of a friend.' Raven thought as her normally blank face took a turn for the depressed side. Unfortunately, for Raven, Beast Boy caught her staring out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment as she blushed and turned quickly to watch the movie.

'Oh good job Raven! He just caught you staring! Not that I meant anything by it but uh...he might get the wrong idea! Yeah that's it!' Raven thought to her self as her blush stayed on her cheeks like a red stain on a white sheet. While this was happening, Beast Boy was having thoughts of his own. 'Was she staring at me and...?DID SHE JUST BLUSH!? Ok BB get a hold of yourself...she probably meant nothing by it...' Beast Boy thought as his depression worsened. Then a thought crossed his mind and before he had time to react, his hand acted on a will of its own as it positioned itself on top of Ravens hand. In the distance, you could hear a lamp exploded but Raven ignored it in favor of looking down at her hand and Beast Boys on top of it. She looked surprised as she raised her head to look at Beast Boy who now had a very large blush on his face. Ravens eyes began to return to normal but now there was a softer look in them and for a millisecond Beast Boy swore he saw her smile. They both turned back to the movie as their hands stayed on top of on another and this continued the whole movie until much to Beast Boys enjoyment Raven got just a 'little' bit tired and she leaned over onto his shoulder asleep. The movie ended and Beast Boy found that Raven had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He shook his head and he bid a good night to Robin and Starfire who had gone to bed when the movie ended. Beast Boy picked Raven up and carried her to her room. 'No offense to Raven but she's heavy!' Beast Boy thought to himself as he laid her on her bed. He covered her with her sheets and was about to leave when... he stopped and looked at her one more time admiring her before he went off to bed.  
  
The next morning Raven woke at about 7:00 AM and looked around. 'How did I get in my room?' she thought to herself. 'I don't remember walking here so how did I get here?' She dismissed the thoughts and walked to her own private bathroom the do the usual wakeup and shower routine. After the shower, she got dressed and decided to get some herbal tea. She walked from her room into the kitchen to find that only one person was awake at 7:30 in the morning. Beast Boy was up and awake making his tofu breakfast that usually consisted of tofu eggs, tofu waffles, and tofu milk to drink. "Mornin' Raven you sleep well?" Beast Boy asked as he was scrambling his Tofu eggs while watching Raven. "Fine." Ravens single word answer was. "Well you want any breakfast?" Beast Boy asked trying to get on her good side this morning. "Herbal Tea." Was Ravens reply. "Com-on it's good for you." He said holding out a plate. "I'm fine with my Herbal Tea Beast Boy." Raven said in a monotone yet strangely agitated voice. "Ok If you're sure." Beast Boy said backing off because of the last time; he tried to get her to eat tofu. "I'm sure." Raven said as she began to leave. "Beast Boy?" she said just remembering her earlier question that was plaguing her mind. "Yes?" he replied wondering what she had to say. "How did I get in my room last night?" she asked point blank. 'Uh oh, you're dead meat on a stick now Beast Boy!' Beast Boy thought to himself as he began to sweat. "Uh well the thing about that is uh..." Beast Boy stumbled over his own words but lucky for him the alarm went off that woke the remaining Titans and it got Beast Boy out of questioning. 'Saved by the bell.' He thought as Raven and himself went to the prep-room to see what villains were out this early in the morning.

It appeared to be that, with Cinderblocks help, the HIVE had successfully broken out of jail and were running amok downtown. "Well it looks like we have our hands full today." Robin exclaimed as the left the tower. As Raven and Beast Boy were about to leave Raven looked at Beast Boy and said, "I am going to find out how I got to my bed last night." BB just did and Anime sweat drop and they were on their way. When they arrived, Gizmo was breaking into a jewelry store, Mammoth and Cinderblock were just destroying random things for fun, and Jinx was aiding Gizmo. "You know you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you...it could be hazardous to your health." Robin said as he and the other Titans came to the scene. "Hey look it's the stupid pit sniffers." Gizmo said in a mocking tone. "They're about to have some bad luck." Jinx cackled. "They're in for some big trouble." Mammoth said as he cracked his knuckles. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the team behind him sprung forth.

Cyborg and Beast Boy met Mammoth in battle as Jinx and Raven fought. Starfire and Gizmo were fighting, as were Robin and Cinderblock. Cyborg and Mammoth were grappling trying to push the other back and Beast Boy took this distraction to advantage by shape shifting into a crocodile and sweeping Mammoths feet out from under him. Cyborg then let one of Mammoths hands go and used both his hands to grab one of Mammoths. He then used has advantage and flipped Mammoth over his shoulder sending him flying.

Meanwhile Raven was sending random Objects soaring at Jinx but she just dodged them easily. Jinx then used her powers to make the bricks on top of one of the buildings next to Raven loosen making them fall. Raven had missed Jinx do this and the Bricks were about to hit her but Beast Boy rushed over and saved her by pushing her to the side. Jinx began to laugh and she said "Oh the boyfriend comes to save little Raven?" Raven and Beast Boy both blushed profusely and yelled together "He/She Is Not My Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Jinx was about to taunt some more but a recently tossed Mammoth plowed her into the side of a building. "Ow..." was all she had to say as she and Mammoth passed out.

Starfire was locked in an aerial battle with Gizmo as he was chasing her and firing random missiles. Starfire shot every one of the missiles down, she made a 180 degree turn, and as she flew over Gizmo, she ripped off his wings. "Crud!" he yelled as he fell. He deployed his parachute and when he was in range of the ground, he deployed his mechanical spider legs Robin was having an unusually tough time fighting Cinderblock it seemed as if Cinderblock had improved his fighting ability as of late. Eventually the rest of the Titans minus Raven and Beast Boy had joined Robin and they easily overpowered Cinderblock.

Back with Raven and Beast Boy, he was fretting over Raven making sure she was ok. After the thousandth, "I'm Fine Beast Boy." Beast Boy finally agreed with her and they went to join the others. Gizmo on the other hand had plans for the two and he snuck up behind them. Using his mechanical spider legs as weapons, he aimed for both Beast Boy and Raven in one shot. He carefully came behind the two and prepared for their immediate impaling. "Hey wait Gizmos missing." Cyborg said as he looked at the tied up villains. They turned to see Raven and Beast Boy walking up and Gizmo standing behind them with his Mechanical spider legs ready to fire. "Look Out!" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg yelled to Raven and Beast Boy. They turned just in time to see Gizmos legs shoot out at them...

Oh guess what it's a cliff hanger HA, HA, HA, HA...Ok I know I cant write for Shit but this is the best I could do in 10 minutes of writing. Well R&R if you think this fic was up to standards. CYAH!


	2. Wolfs Intro and the Talk With BB

Guess what...I'm Back (evil laugh) Any way welcome back and I hope you like this Fic so far...I have no clue how long it is gonna be but today we are introduced to a new character hope he dosent turn some of you people away but he does help Beast Boy and Raven get together...just give him a chance please? Hope you find him interesting. On with the fic!   
Thanks to warprince2000, pyro chick , Ngayon, and Change-Of-Heart2 for reviewing my story. YOU GUYS ROCK!  
Pairings: BB/R, KEEP THE FAITH! (holds out a lighter)...dunno about the rest   
  
"Talking"   
  
'Thinking'

Gizmos Mechanical spider legs were rocketing at shockingly high speeds making it impossible for Raven or Beast Boy to get out of the way. They did the one thing that came to mind. They closed their eyes and waited for the pain. It never came and they heard a clunk and the stressing of metal. They opened their eyes to see that someone had caught the legs with their hands. The person was a male about the age of 16 and he had extremely long hair that reached the bottom of his lower back. His hair was very odd because it was a light shade of silverish gray except for a lone jagged dark gray streak down the center that started out thin, then grew in the center, then thinned out toward the end. He wore a black shirt with small white and red streaks running through out it in random places like rips. The shirt looked like the sleeves had been ripped off because they were missing and some shredded fabric still clung to the shirt. His pants were jet black, unnaturally baggy, and they were tied at his ankles. He wore a pair of black boots and black and white fingerless gloves on his hands. One glove white one glove black and like everything else it looked like the fingers had been ripped or worn off. His fingers were clawed which was odd but they over looked it towards his single open eye which was like Jinxes', a slit for a pupil, but it was silverish in color. His left eye had a scar over it that seemed to keep it perpetually closed and he wore a black and white facemask that covered his mouth. "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, sneaking up behind your enemies...that's just low." The person said darkly as he tightened his hold on Gizmos spider legs and smashed him into a wall. Gizmos head careened off the wall knocking him out. The person walked up to the unconscious Gizmo, ripped his backpack off him, and eviscerated it of all of its gadgets. He then picked up Gizmo himself and threw him to the pile of tied up villains.  
  
All the Teen Titans looked at the retreating form of the mysterious stranger that had just saved Raven and Beast Boy. They looked from the stranger to each other then to the defeated Gizmo. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna go talk to that guy. Thank him yah know." Beast Boy said as he transformed into a cheetah and took off after the person full speed. "I better go and make sure he doesn't kill himself." Raven said as she levitated in the direction of Beast Boy." "Ok that leaves us to take these four to jail." Robin said as Cyborg lifted the unconscious and tied up Cinderblock onto his back. Starfire picked up Mammoth and Jinx while Robin grabbed Gizmo. "But I can't help wondering who that guy was. I guess we'll find out later when Raven and Beast Boy come back." Robin said and the other two nodded.  
  
Beast Boy was the first to catch up to the stranger. He transformed back into his normal 'human' state and he walked up to the guy. That is when he noticed the guy had a VERY large knife on his belt at his side. Beast Boy was about to say something when the guy said icily. "No problem." As if he knew, what BB was going to say. "Uh dude how did you know what I was gonna say? Heck how did you know I was behind you?" "You don't have to live in the wild to hear a cheetah race at you at top speed. Moreover, what else would you have to say to me besides 'thank you'." The guy responded turning around. "Well then since you know what I was going to say tell me who are you?" Raven said as she levitated to the ground next to Beast Boy. "My name?" the stranger said. "Most call me Wolf." The person replied. "Well thank you Wolf. We hope to see you in the future. Beast Boy lets leave." Raven said as she began to leave. "Rea com-on! this guy just saved our lives don't you have anything else to say?" BB shouted after her knowing that even what she had already done was a stretch for Raven. Raven ignored him and continued back to Titans tower.

Beast Boy shook his head and turned around to Wolf once again. "Dude that was awesome! Bashing up Gizmo like that! Thanks dude!" Beast Boy said to Wolf. He just nodded and got a smirk on his masked face. "So Beast Boy Tell me are you and Raven together?" Wolf said slyly. "No! of coarse not me with her! Don't make me laugh!" Beast Boy yelled back while blushing. "So that means she's available?" Wolf said with and even more sly tone obviously trying to ruffle Beast Boys feathers. "No!...I mean Yes!" Beast Boy said blundering his words. Wolf smiled and started laughing. "I was just kidding. However it makes me wonder why you got so defensive." Wolf said jokingly. Beast Boy began to seethe but he decided to shake it off. "You know I think Robin right now would say, "I would be good to have you on the team" so maybe you could drop by Titans Tower and meet the rest of the Teen Titans." BB said. Wolf looked at Beast Boy for a moment or two and then said, "I'll think about it." "You know where we live?" Beast Boy asked. "How could I miss a gigantic 'T' in the middle of the bay." Wolf said as he turned and left. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and transformed into a dark bird he then flew off to Titans tower.  
  
A day passed...then two...before the Teen Titans knew it, it was a week since their encounter with Wolf. On the 8th day of not seeing Wolf a knock came from the door of Titans Tower. Since every one was busy doing something else, Beast Boy answered the door. He opened the door to find Wolf standing there in his normal clothing except he had on a long black overcoat with the bottom of it shredded in various places. "Hey Wolf. What's up?" Beast Boy said as Wolf walked in. "I decided to meet the rest of the team and talk." Beast Boy smiled and led him up to the living room for a grand tour of the Titans tower. They went through every room (excluding the Teams rooms) and at the end of the tour, they returned to the living room where every one had gathered there for dinner. Cyborg was cooking steaks, Starfire and Robin were talking, and Raven was reading a book in her chair.

Cyborg was the first to notice Wolf was with Beast Boy while he was arguing with Beast Boy over what should be for dinner. "You're the guy that saved Rea and BB." Cyborg said as he discontinued arguing with Beast Boy. Wolf solemnly nodded his head as the rest of the group noticed the guest in their midst. "His name's Wolf." Beast Boy said for Wolf. "Beast Boy I can speak for myself." Wolf said icily with a hint of agitation in it as his single silver eye scanned the room. "What joy we have the savior of Raven and Beast Boy in our Home!" Starfire joyously shouted. She locked Wolf in a death hug that she had given every other Titan but Wolf seemed only annoyed by this not running out of oxygen. His bones on the other hand told a different story as several cracks and crunches could be heard. Starfire let him go and Robin walked up to him. Wolf was a little shorter than Cyborg but still tall non the less.

Robin held out a communicator with a 'T' on it and said, "We would like to have you on the team. You would be a great addition." Wolf looked down at it and said coldly, "You know trust is very hard to build. I sense that you yourself have become a victim of false trust." He said as the whole group remembered Terra. "However, you still have welcomed me with open arms. I still sense hostility in some of you...," he said as he looked at Raven. "But that is a trivial matter." Wolf took the communicator from Robin and said "I will join you...I have nowhere else to go." "Good well first we have to find you a room and..." Robin started and trailed off as he walked to his room Starfire hot on his heels.

"So Wolf what do you mean you have nowhere else to go?" Cyborg said suddenly interested. Wolfs eye grew large and then it snapped shut. "It matters not." Wolf said as he opened his eye to its normal status. Cyborg just shook it off and continued the argument with BB about what's for dinner. "Dude meat is sick! Tofu all the way man!" BB shouted to Cyborg as he tried grabbing the meat from the pan to throw it out. "You want sick get some of that tofu stuff you have!" Cyborg shouted protecting his steaks. "What Tofu Isn't sick man!" BB shouted. This continued for an hour much to Raven and Wolf's dismay.

About an hour passed until all of the Titans gathered around a dining table as Steaks and Tofu were served due to a compromised reached by BB and Cyborg. Raven decided on just some herbal tea and she went to her room. Thanks to the addition of Wolf to the team, Cyborg had a new partner in eating meat. However, he was less... what's the word, aggressive, in his protest of Tofu. Cyborg and Wolf had tied in eating the most meat about three five-pound steaks each. According to Wolf, "They don't call me Wolf for nothing." He said in a rare moment of joking since they had met him. During dinner, Wolf removed his facemask reveling that, like Beast Boy, he to had animal like fangs but no one said anything not wanting to prod into his personal business. After dinner, Wolf went to the roof of the tower and he left the facemask off. Cyborg and BB were playing games in the living room. Star was watching the two cheering them on. Raven was in her room meditating and Robin was researching Slade. After a while, Cyborg got tired of kicking BB's butt so he decided to go to bed. BB was livid but he let it go saving the anger for another time. He decided to see what Raven was up to this time of night.

Beast Boy walked to her room and raised his hand to knock but Ravens door opened slightly and she said in her usual monotone voice "What do you want Beast Boy?" "Uh I just wanted to see how you were doing." Beast Boy said quickly. Raven quirked and eyebrow and said, "Ok...is this some kind of joke?" Beast Boy a little offended responded by saying, "Forget it." And walked off to talk to Wolf. "Beast Boy wait." Raven half shouted half talked. Beast Boy turned around to see Raven standing in front of him. Staring him down she asked, "Now tell me how I got to my bed. I can't believe I forgot about it until now so just tell me." Beast Boy began to sweat as he said, "Well uh...um I carried you." Raven eyes widened a bit and she said, "You carried me to bed?" "Yeah you fell asleep on my shoulder and the movie ended so yeah." Beast Boy said slightly nervous but gaining confidence. "Why?" Raven asked. "You were asleep and I couldn't let you sleep on the couch so I carried you to your to bed." Beast Boy said. "What happened after you put me in my bed?" Raven said getting suspicious. "Nothing! I just put you in your bed and left." Beast Boy said throwing up his hands in defense. Raven paused for a moment and then said very quietly "Thanks." Raven turned as did Beast Boy. Beast Boy whispered to himself "You look really beautiful when you're asleep." Unfortunately, Raven heard that little comment and her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. Something in her room exploded but she once again was to preoccupied to notice. 'He thinks I'm beautiful? No, no I must have heard him wrong...' she thought to her self, she got depressed again, and the blush faded fast. She went into her room to meditate and Beast Boy went up to the roof to talk to Wolf.

While Beast Boy was climbing the stairs to the roof, he kept hearing a 'clunk...shink' and these sounds continued to repeat. A long pause between them. He shrugged it off and chalked it up to the heater was going on and off. When he opened the door to the roof, a large silver blade zoomed past him and lodged itself in the wall next to the door almost hitting Beast boy. It made a loud 'clunk' sound as it hit. "You should watch where you going." Wolf said with a smirk as he plucked his knife out of the wall with a long 'shink' sound. "You should watch where you're throwing that thing!" Beast Boy panted from almost having a heart attack. "I am..." Wolf said as he pointed to the bulls' eye freshly carved into the concrete of the wall.

"So what's on your mind green man?" Wolf said becoming more and more casual. "Nothing just came up here to chill." BB said a little depressed as he sat down on the edge of the roof staring at the glowing moon that was nearly full. "Bull Beast Boy I can tell when something's bothering someone." Wolf said noticing Beast Boys dejected mood as he extracted a sharpening stone from his pocket and he began to hone his knife to a razors edge. "Ok tell me what did you mean when you said you have nowhere else to go." BB said defensively. "Fine Beast Boy but if I tell you then you tell me about you and Raven." "Wha...What are you talking about!" Beast Boy shouted in a weak defense.

"Oh come off it! You like her and you know it!" Wolf said as he angrily grinded his knife making sparks fly. "No...uh who am I kidding. I do ok! You happy? But she could never like me...I mean look at me I'm green and I am the equivalent of a joker." Beat Boy said unknowingly letting an intelligent word pass his lips. This pushed Wolf off the edge. He angrily threw his knife into the solid concrete of the wall making it sink in all the way to the hand guard. "Damn It Beast Boy! Look, she likes you too. You ever catch her staring over the top of her book while you and Cyborg are playing video games or arguing. You ever notice that she always sits or stands next to you?" Wolf said pointing out various facts as he pulled out his knife and sharpened it more. Beast Boy was speechless for a few moments until he said, "Wait how do you know all this stuff!" Wolf smirked as he sheathed his sharpened knife and he said, "It doesn't take a genius to see it from the sidelines, but it does take a seasoned mind to see it in play." Beast Boy was confused by his words and he let them sink in. Willing the thoughts out of his mind for a short time Beast Boy said "Well why did you say what you did?" Wolf sighed as he prepared for a long story.

"I was raised in a village far away from civilization. My father had taught me how to hunt, gather food, and fight. I was the strongest in the village and many said I was the child of legend...but then while I was out hunting my village was attacked and destroyed. I returned in time to save a few of my people but they scorned me for not being there. I left and never returned. A few years after in a haze of death and destruction, I found my only source of revenge. I found the General of the Army that destroyed my land and I killed him with this knife. He put up quite a fight. That is why I have this scar." Wolf pointed to his eye where the scar went from a little to the right of his left temple to right above his lip. "My hands are anything but clean so I left to find a new life...a new home." "Wow..." was all Beast Boy had to say. After a moment of deliberation, "Why did you take you facemask off?" Beast Boy asked and Wolf sighed again. "When I went back to the village my father was still alive but he was gravely injured because my father put up the most resistance. He told me to wear his mask until I found a new home...and when I did I could remove it." Wolf said.

Beast Boy looked at Wolf with and understanding face and stood. "Well I better be going to bed." He said as he made his way to the door. "Beast Boy remember what I said." Wolf said as he looked up at the moon. Beast Boy nodded his acknowledgement and left. Wolf stayed and stared at the moon as he said to himself as a smirk graced his lips, "One down...one to go." Then a deep rich wolf howl could be heard sounding from the top of Titans Tower as it penetrated the gloomy Jump City night.

Well there's another chapter down. Sorry if I still can't write I'm tryin. About Cyborg carrying Cinderblock...I didn't know how to get Cinderblock out of there so I decided since Cyborg did it once he can do it again. Hope that's ok. And in this chapter I made Wolf a lot darker than what his character is going to be. The next chapter I will try to go with Wolf talking to Raven about Beast Boy then the next chapter full blown on R/BB fluff. I don't know if I can make it...but I'll sure as hell try. Hope you enjoy this fic so far. CYAH! I'm up to 30 minutes of typing!


	3. The Discussion With Raven

Ok I'm back and ready for more. Are you ready? This chapter is where Wolf decides to talk to Raven on her thoughts on Beast Boy and hopefully make her uncover her feelings. **Next** chapter is filled with R/BB fluff so you have to wait but it will be worth it.   
Change-Of-Heart2: Sorry about this...hope this dosent make you stop reading. Please don't  
warprince2000: Quick enough for yah?  
Parings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (lighter time) Anything else I don't know   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'

Beast Boy was strangely enough the first to wake in the morning. He looked at the clock and it blinked...5:00AM. "What! That is way too early to be awake in the morning!" Beast Boy yelled to himself. However, try as he might he could not fall asleep again. Beast Boy decided to get up since he couldn't fall back asleep. As he trudged his way to the kitchen to grab some tofu for breakfast he passed Ravens door. He paused in front of it and looked at the door. "Could Wolf be telling the truth?" Beast Boy thought seriously. "Speaking of Wolf what was that howling?" He thought a few minutes after he began staring at Ravens door. He shook the thoughts out of his head and he hurried to the kitchen for his breakfast. He decided on a tofu concoction that was deemed the definition of cereal. At about 5:15 he fell asleep with his face in the bowl....

"BEAST BOY!" a voice roared from behind him. He was so rattled that he jumped and fell out of the stool he was sitting on. After Beast Boy got his thoughts back in order he found Wolf laughing his head off behind him. "Wolf! You son of a! you scared the hell out of me!" Beast Boy yelled catching his breath and making his heart stop racing. "Sorry Beast Boy but that was far too opportune a moment for me to just overlook the possibility of making you soil your trousers!" Wolf said while he tried stifling his laughter. "Huh?" Beast Boy said confused. Wolf sighed and said, "I couldn't pass by and not scare you." Beast Boy understood as he looked at the clock and it said 6:30. 'Wow I was out for and hour and 15 minutes in a bowl of cereal.' Beast Boy thought to himself. then a thought came to him. "What was that howling last night? Care to share something with the class Wolf?" Beast Boy said jokingly as he looked at the said offender. Wolf began to laugh and he said, "It was nothing forget it...besides I hear someone waking up." Beast Boy straitened up and cleaned the cereal out of his hear. "Hoping its Raven eh, Beast Boy?" Wolf said as he went to the fridge to find some meat to eat. Beast Boy was about to retort but Raven had just walked in the door.

"Good morning Beast Boy, Wolf." Raven said as she headed to the cabinet that held all of the objects she needed to make her herbal tea. "Mornin'" Wolf said as he shoved and apple in his mouth and grabbed a package of bacon along with some left over steaks. (AN: Wow there were leftovers? And Wolf eats fruits too? What a country.) "Morning Raven. Would you like anything for break fast?" Beast Boy said as Wolf took out some of Beast Boys tofu eggs so Beast Boy could have a hot breakfast. (AN: considerate isn't he?) "No Beast Boy I'll just have some herbal tea." Raven said "But thank you any way." Raven made her tea and Wolf began cooking the bacon, steaks, and the tofu eggs. "So Raven how'd you sleep?" Beast Boy asked as if it were the most obvious question in the world. Raven quirked and eyebrow but said, "Fine and you?" "Good." Beast Boy responded. Wolf rolled his eyes knowing that this was going nowhere he turned his full attention back to his and the rest of the Teen Titans breakfast as he finished the apple he was eating.

"Beast Boy are you up to something?" Raven asked him as she looked at him with suspicion. "What? What makes you think that?" Beast Boy yelled. "You're acting mature and you haven't made one stupid comment the past two days." Raven said with a little anger mixed in with it. "Well excuse me for growing up!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed his tofu eggs and stormed out of there for his room furious. Raven looked in the direction he left as if she was about to say something when she raised her hand and opened her mouth but decided not to...or she didn't get a chance to.

"You know you guys have to give him more credit...especially you Raven." Wolf said as he continued to cook the meat to a well-done look. "He didn't even wait until his eggs were done cooking." Wolf added as a small after thought. "What do you mean?" Raven said as she gave him a threatening look. "I mean he grows up just like the rest of you guys. I may not have been here long but I can tell from the various stories I've heard that Beast Boy was, and is, a childish joker. However, it seems to me that he has grown up..." Wolf said with a sage like wisdom. "Raven you of all people should know what I'm talking about. You are the closest to him after all." Wolf added still in wisdom mode.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're saying!" Raven said defensively but the blush gave her away. Wolf began to laugh then he said "You know Beast Boy said the same thing...besides you powers tell different." He pointed behind here where things were surrounded by her black aura and levitating. Raven concentrated her mind and put the items in their original places. Raven was about to say something but Wolf interrupted by holding up a hand and saying "We will discuss this at a later time...I hear the rest of the team coming."

Sure enough, a few seconds after Wolf said that, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg trekked into the kitchen looking still very sleepy. Cyborg immediately stood up strait, he smelt the meat that Wolf was cooking for breakfast. "MMMM what smells good?" Cyborg asked as he looked at Wolf. "Three pounds of bacon and two five pound steaks." Wolf replied in a bored tone. "I like this guy he has good taste! Unlike some people who think eating meat is wrong." Cyborg said emphasizing the word 'some' in an obvious reference to Beast Boy. "Speaking of Beast Boy where is he?" Raven was about to say something but Wolf interrupted by saying, "He had some cereal and cooked some tofu eggs but then all of a sudden he left." "Leave it to Beast Boy to eat and run and especially with that tofu stuff." Cyborg said.

"Robin might I inquire what is tofu made of?" Starfire asked. "I don't know Star." Robin replied. "I know grass!" Cyborg shouted as he, Robin, and Starfire laughed. "I don't know what tofu is but I know what his sandwiches are called...Turfwiches!" they continually laughed at Beast Boys expense. "Shut up! Just because he decides to be different than you doesn't mean that you can crack jokes behind his back like no tomorrow!" Raven, of all people, shouted at the group. (AN: I know kinda OOC but please I need this to fill in some plot holes.) Every one stared at Raven after her little rant. She blushed thoroughly and left in a hurry with her herbal tea. "What's with her?" Cyborg asked. Robin and Starfire shrugged as Wolf stood still. 'And the second pillar begins to fall.' Wolf thought to himself as he smirked. He set the steaks and bacon on the table and he decided to grab some bacon, one steak and eat letting someone else cook.

"Why does everyone have to put me down? Just because I like to live life to the fullest and I joke around a lot it doesn't give them the right to laugh at me every time I become serious." Beast Boy thought angrily in his room. He had long ago finished his runny tofu eggs, runny because they still were not cooked all the way, and he was now brooding in his room. More specifically on his bed. Beast Boy began to get thirsty and he decided to get a cold glass of tofu milk to try to soothe his anger...and for something to drink. As he walked to the kitchen, he walked passed Ravens door and he sighed as he just continued to the kitchen empty plate in hand. "Shut up! Just because he decides to be different than you doesn't mean that you can crack jokes behind his back like no tomorrow!" a sudden shout sounded from the kitchen and Beast Boy recognized the voice...Raven.

Before Beast Boy could react, Raven burst out of the kitchen at full speed. With her head still turned toward the kitchen, she did not see Beast Boy in the way as she turned the corner to get to her room. Needless to say, Raven ran into Beast Boy. She knocked him over and her own momentum causing her to fall too. When the room stopped spinning Beast Boy said "Uh what happened?" He then looked down to see Raven on top of him with her head in his chest. They were both on the ground after Raven had knocked them over.

Raven lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. His green eyes were as deep and moving as the darkest forests and she wished to explore them to their fullest extent so she could get a deeper insight into the green changeling that she had grown feelings for. Beast Boy looked down and his eyes locked with Ravens. Hers were a dark purple that seemed to hold a plethora of emotions just beyond the surface...oh how he wished to tap those emotions for he knew that in itself would be a fortune to him. They stayed in this position for what seemed forever to them...in actuality it had only been a few minutes. Unknowingly to both, their arms had encircled the other in a brief and chaste hug. They soon realized their position and Beast Boy let Raven get up. They were both inventing several thousand new shades of red as Raven left for her room. "Uh...I...have to uh...meditate." She said as Beast Boy began to mumble something about having to get a drink.

As Beast Boy walked into the kitchen still mumbling Wolf spoke and said, "Hey Beast Boy. What happened did someone spill red paint on you?" The others chuckled lightly but Beast Boy remained silent, as he seemed to stare off into space. In his haze, he grabbed REAL milk instead of his tofu milk. "Uh Beast Boy..." Robin started but Beast Boy had already swallowed the entire carton of milk and he was heading to his room. All the Titans, except Wolf, stared after him with dinner plate sized eyes and jaws on the floor. 'My plan is coming together perfectly' Wolf thought as he left to go to the roof with some bacon and a steak.   
  
Wolf was on top of the roof well into the evening hours. As he looked up at the sky, he saw that the moon was only one day until it was full. 'Only one more day...Better put a move on it.' Wolf thought to himself as he stood and walked over to the entrance to the stairs. He jumped on top of it and paused like a hunter waiting patiently for his prey.

Raven looked over at the clock next to her bed and it read 8:30PM. She then returned to her meditating. However, something was off today. Today she couldn't keep her concentration long enough to properly meditate. Her mind kept repeating images of Beast Boy and the whole episode that happened this morning...and to her, secretly, this morning's event was bliss. However, anytime these thoughts came to surface she pushed them down angrily and lost her concentration causing her to fall. Raven once again fell in a failed attempt to meditate and she growled loudly. 'Why can't I concentrate today!' she thought to herself. 'You know why.' The voice inside her said. 'Shut up.' She retorted to her own mind but it refused to go down with a fight. 'Just admit it...You Love Beast Boy!' the consciousness inside yelled. 'What!' She yelled inside her own mind. 'Admit it. Admit it.' Her mind just kept chanting over and over. "Grrr there has to be something to occupy this annoying voice! I know I'll go talk to Wolf...he still has to answer for himself after this morning."

Raven stood and walked out her door to the roof where Wolf was most likely to stay. Raven walked to the roof but when she opened the door, she didn't see Wolf. She walked out a few yards and observed the entire landscape of the roof with no sign of Wolf. Then a hand touched her shoulder and the hand, along with the person it was attached to, was thrown into the concrete of the stairs entrance. Her black aura holding them there like glue. "Raven! Let go it's me!" Wolf shouted as his body was stuck to the concrete with Ravens black aura like a fly in a spider's web. "Sorry..." Raven said as she let him down from the wall. He leaned against the stairs entrance and said as he grinned, "So what's on your mind...no let me guess Beast Boy?" Raven glared at him and said, "You still have to answer for you self from this morning." "Oh it's not me that has to answer to any thing...it's you." Wolf said as he withdrew his knife from it's' sheathe and he began to hone it to a fine edge. Raven quirked and eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about?" Wolf lightly chuckled and smirked. "You are about as clueless to this as Beast Boy." Wolf said quietly to himself, "It's pretty obvious after that little stunt you two pulled this morning what the both of you think of each other." He continued.

"What! How did you know about that?" Raven yelled her anger rising thinking Beast Boy had blabbed. "I actually caught the performance. You see after you left, rather than stick around and eat some breakfast I followed you to see where you were going. I caught the matinee when you ran into him, then the feature presentation when you both stared at each other for ten minutes. Man I wish it had been a double feature." Wolf said smirking and doing his best to hold in his laughter. Raven was speechless but then turned away. "It doesn't matter what my feelings are toward Beast Boy...I could never show them. If I show the slightest emotion my powers go haywire and things explode or melt." Raven said quietly as if it hurt her to say it. "Then tell me...why did nothing explode or melt when you two were looking at each others eyes like they were life rafts in the middle of an ocean." Wolf pointed out as he sheathed his knife. "Just admit it you like Beast Boy...probably even more then like." Wolf continued.

Raven ignored the second comment because her mind was still spinning from his earlier comment. "Nothing blew up?" she asked quietly. "No not to my knowledge. There might have been but it think we would hear an explosion. My guess is that if you take your mind off your powers and just release the emotions then they can do no harm...however, I believe it only works with certain emotions up to a certain level. Like love for example and merely looking and possibly kissing...I don't know nor do I want to know about the rest." Wolf said as he looked up at the nearly full moon. Raven then rose from her spot and said, "I need to meditate..." "Raven..." Wolf turned and said making her stop. "You may want to act the earliest you can because you can never tell when you've lost him forever." Wolf finished and he turned his attention back to the moon. Raven left silently to TRY to meditate, most likely to busy thinking over what Wolf said. Wolf continued his vigil on Titans Tower as he looked over Jump City. 'I hope this works...It has to work.' Wolf thought to himself as he turned his attention to the stars.

Well its all coming together. How was the fluffy Raven and Beast Boy moment? Sorry if this chapters bad but I only had 10 minutes to write again and I am VERY tired long day. Next Chapter FULL BLOWN R/BB FLUFF...if I can manage to not throw up from sugar Overdosing! I hope I can make it Very fluffy. I haven't been to good with it in the past so pray for me. Remember I am open to ideas of what should happen! Well CYAH!


	4. Finally!

Yo guess who's back! This is the chapter I try to go all out on R/BB fluff. I am a guy by the way and I am strait so I am horrible at fluff and describing how people have grown so...yeah you get the picture. There has to be some plot to it as you know but it starts out with Plasmas once again awakening from his docile state and finding more of the 'drink' he likes so much.  
Change-Of-Heart2:Well I've had people stop reading my stories for a single chaper...any way hope you like this full of fluff chapter!  
Regrem Erutaerc:Thank you for the comment hope you enjoy!  
warprince2000: Well for all your patience he's your reward.  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter)   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'

The Teen Titans arrived at the scene to see Plasmas dumping gallon upon gallon of toxic waste into his gullet. "That can't be good for you!" Robin shouted to catch Plasmas's attention. Plasmas in his transformed state dropped the pipeline that ran beneath the ground only a few moments ago and looked at the Teen Titans. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as Cyborg, Starfire and Raven threw all their weapons and powers at Plasmas trying to take him down. They caused several holes in Plasmas but it did no good because he continued to heal himself. Robin was throwing several flash disks at Plasmas in an attempt to blind him. Beast Boy was thinking of what animal might have an affect on Plasmas and he came to the conclusion that A Tyrannosaurus Rex might be a good idea. He shape-shifted into the T-rex form and swung with his mighty tail. It sliced Plasmas in half but that did no good because Plasmas can control each of the body parts even if they are separate from him. Each half of Plasmas turned into two mini Plasmas's and they split their effort into defeating the Titans.

The Teen Titans soon realized that two Plasmas's are worse than one is so they did their best to destroy one but the other constantly interfered. Wolf up unto this point had been plotting and after some deliberation, he got an idea. He ran up to Beast Boy and dragged him away from the battle "Beast Boy can you transform into a Crocodile?" He said. Beast Boy complied and did what he did best as Wolf yelled into the battle. "Cyborg come here!" Cyborg ran over and Wolf whispered in his ear. Cyborg nodded and walked behind Beast Boy. "This may hurt." Wolf said to Beast Boy as Cyborg took precise aim and when the time was right he used Beast Boy like a gigantic bat, swinging him by the tail, and hit one of the Plasmas's causing it to fly into the other and they became one once again. Beast Boy was knocked unconscious from the impact with Plasmas. "Good job Cyborg but we need something to stop him." Robin shouted as he threw more explosion disks causing large holes in Plasmas.

"Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg I have an idea! Gather around me and use your powers and your weapons on Plasmas on my mark!" They all submitted to his request even though they didn't know what he was up to. When Plasmas was in the right spot Wolf raised his right hand and yelled "FIRE!" at that signal Robin threw several of his explosion disks while Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon. Starfire and Raven both used their powers causing them to entwine into a black and green super powerful beam. Wolf, with his one outstretched hand, caused a silver and black blast to emerge from his hand and it swirled around all the other Titans projectiles. As it swirled it took the shape similar to a wolf spirit. Its back half long forgotten, howling as it ran. Its swirling around all the power caused them to combine into a glistening white beam that was all but block-able. The ray hit Plasmas dead center...well everywhere. For a few moments Plasmas was drowned in the pure energy of the teams' power and weapons. However, as the beam passed a sliver of Plasmas escaped the river of pure force.

"Wow...just, wow." Robin said as he stared at the several mile long burn mark that was their attack. "I didn't know that we could do that. Good thing this place is uninhabited." Cyborg said as he looked down the burning scar on the earth's surface and picked up some ashes rubbing them between his fingers. "Robin...did we just win?" Starfire asked the naive question looking at the flaming skid mark in the ground. Raven said nothing but she looked at the beams destructive path in awe. "How did we do that?" Robin asked Wolf after gaining his composure. Wolf responded after shaking his head by saying, "It was a technique that my father taught me once to use in the case of an emergency. It takes all the power in an immediate vicinity and combines it with any other power it can find in the area and..." Wolf gestured to the gigantic burning mark "This is the result. It is called the Wolf Spirit Combination and as you can guess it can only be done while in a team formation. However, I am VERY impressed. With all my training with this technique, I have **NEVER** seen a result quite so...detrimental." Wolf finished in absolute awe.

As the Teen Titans, minus Beast Boy, were talking the single sliver of Plasmas crept around the group choosing its victim carefully. The one that seemed to be the most preoccupied was a girl. She had dark purple hair, and a dark blue cloak on. She seemed to be staring off into space rather than join the discussion with the other Titans. The splinter of Plasmas carefully crawled its way behind the girl taking special precaution to not be noticed. Beast Boy woke up at this moment and sat up slowly. 'Ow, Wolf was right that did hurt.' He thought to himself rubbing his head. He then looked up at the scar on the earth and thought, 'Cool Dude! Did we do that?' he slowly stood up and he began to walk to the group but he then saw the last piece of Plasmas sitting behind Raven, apparently preparing for a strike. "Raven..." he tried to call but his voice was out for some reason so he quickened his pace into an all out sprint towards Raven. The piece of Plasmas coiled up much like a snake and aimed itself towards Raven. It sprung fourth with great speed and accuracy.

"Raven!" someone yelled and that snapped Raven out of her trance. She turned to see the sliver of Plasmas racing at her. The piece took the shape of a spike, deathly sharp at the end. Just as the piece of Plasmas was about to impale Raven a green blur darted between her and the spike that was Plasmas. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as the spike embedded itself into his stomach. Beast Boy fell bleeding profusely as the splinter of Plasmas crawled out of him. It made sounds that could be interpreted as laughter but Raven put an end to that as she blasted the last piece of Plasmas out of existence. Forever ridding the world of one more evil. She ran over to Beast Boy and turned him onto his back. Beast Boy was coughing blood but he still smiled at Raven. "Is it gone?" he asked. Raven nodded the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Good..."Beast Boy said trailing off. "Don't worry Beast Boy this'll make you all better." Raven said as she put her hand over his gaping wound and the purple energy began to heal him. However, it could not stop the bleeding and Beast Boy continued to bleed out.

"Rav..." Beast Boy started to faint because of the loss of blood. "No...NO your going to be fine Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and sobbed as her eyes began to release the salty tears that had been held behind for so long. In the background several trees and rocks were exploding and melting but Raven took no notice as she was to busy with healing Beast Boy. "Raven we have to take Beast Boy to the hospital." Robin said carefully as he walked up to put a hand on her shoulder. "No! He's fine! I'll take care of him!" She shouted her eyes turning pure white as the purple energy grew in mass and power. Robin was thrown from her shoulder and into the rest of the Titans. Ravens white eyes continued to shed tears as Beast Boys wound closed inch by inch. However, it still wasn't healing enough to save Beast Boy. "Raven..." Beast Boy raised a blood soaked hand up to cup her cheek. He smiled, his teeth stained by his own blood. His mouth opened to say something but at that moment, his body went limp. In Ravens heart, the final pillars of the wall she had constructed for so many years went down and she whispered "no...don't leave me...no...I love you please don't leave."

The purple healing glow had now become a blinding white light and Beast Boys body began to pulse with a newfound reason to live. The white energy quickly spread over Beast Boys body, even Ravens chakra was emitting a white gleam. Soon the white energy dissipated and it revealed that Beast Boys stomach was healed except for a large laceration still bleeding, but only slightly, on his stomach. Raven looked up her eyes and her chakra turning back to their original color. She then returned her gaze to Beast Boys body seeing that he was breathing and he had a heartbeat. She smiled and closed her eyes. She fell forward onto Beast Boys body and promptly lost consciousness but not before whispering, "Thank you..."  
  
Beast Boy was the first to awaken and not surprisingly, he woke in the infirmary wing of Titans Tower. He scanned the room and thought 'Wow white...' he then noticed, the only dark colored thing in the room. "Raven?" sure enough it was Raven sitting in a chair next to his bed sleeping. He looked at her for a few minutes then he realized, 'Dude why am I only wearing my pants? Oh yeah the whole try to be the hero for Raven thing.' He thought as he looked down at his red bandaged stomach. 'Man was that a dumb idea...' he shook his head then turned his attention back to Raven. 'She looks cold.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he noticed that she was shivering. He took the blanket he was lying under when he woke up and he put it on her. As he laid the blanket on Raven, her eyes fluttered open and they locked on Beast Boys form. "Beast Boy?" He looked up at her sleepy face and smiled. "What's up?" He asked in his normal tone of voice.

Raven threw off the blankets and jumped up hugging him. Beast Boy was naturally surprised for a minute or two but he eventually raised his arms to return the hug and burying his face in her hair. "I...I thought you died." Raven said into his chest. "I did..."Beast Boy said quietly, "But you brought me back." They continued this little hug until Raven felt Beast Boy get goose bumps on his bare back. "A little cold are we?" Raven said as she let him go. "Yeah uh...where's my shirt?" Beast Boy asked as he blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Com- on we'll get you a shirt." Raven said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along. They amazingly made it all the way to Beast Boys room without being detected by the other Teen Titans. Partially because Wolf had been distracting them and kept them from going to see Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Raven eventually got to his room and Beast Boy went inside to grab a shirt. Beast Boy invited Raven inside and she accepted seeing as she was still worried about his condition.

His room was a lot like she had imagined...a war zone. Clothes were strewn everywhere and there were old dinner plates from meals long past. Eventually Beast Boy settled on a dark green and black shirt. As he was clothing himself, Beast Boy looked at the clock by his bed stand and it read 9:50. "Hey Raven...How long was I out?" Beast Boy said as Raven and himself walked out of his room. "A few hours." She responded with the same monotone voice she had used since he met her. "Oh ok..." he said a little sad that her earlier mood had faded so quickly. After a few minutes of walking Beast Boy spoke up by saying, "Where are we going?" "I don't know I was following you." Raven said. They shrugged their shoulders and continued walking.

Eventually they found that they had walked themselves to the roof. They both decided it was a better place than nowhere to go in this situation so they stayed on the roof. They both were seated on the ledge and looking out into the bay. Raven looked at Beast Boy seated next to her but she had never noticed how much he had grown in all the years she had known him. He was about an inch taller than her and he had more muscle on him than before but he was still the funny, slightly immature boy that she had grown to love. Raven herself had grown too, she had gotten taller, wiser and...a little larger in the female areas but she still kept her miss Goth look...and this is what made Beast Boy so attracted to her. Surprisingly it seemed as if they were both the youngest of the group both being around the age of 16. Cyborg was hovering between 18 and 19 while Starfire and Robin were both around 17. However, they never did get what Wolf's age was. After about 20 minutes of an awkward silence, Beast Boy spoke up. "Thank you for saving my life." Raven looked away with a dark shade of crimson on her cheeks and said, "It was nothing..."

"No it wasn't!" Beast Boy shouted anger present in his voice but it faded quickly. "When I felt like I was gonna die...I heard your voice and I came back. I didn't want to leave before I told you..." Beast Boy said as he paused. "Told me what?" Raven said as she turned to face him. 'Com-on Beast Boy tell her! You can do it!' a little voice inside Beast Boy yelled and cheered as his heart leapt into his throat. "I...I uh...I lo...I love you..." Beast Boy said shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Beast Boy looked at Ravens eyes and saw that she had began to cry. His mood and his ears suddenly drooped in a saddened state and he began to wonder if a jump from this height would kill him painlessly...until he felt a warm sensation upon his lips. He looked down to see a crying Raven kissing him passionately and he soon joined in, closing his eyes, and tilting his head so the kiss could deepen. At that moment a feeling spread through the both of them. It was a feeling of belonging, a feeling of want and being wanted... and a feeling of love that stretched beyond the stars in the heavens. The first kiss of true love was shared that night and neither of them will ever forget it. Raven was the first to break the kiss by moving away slightly, eyes still closed, she whispered on Beast Boys lips, "I love you too..." at that, they once again indulged themselves in yet another passionate kiss.

Wolf looked down from his perch on top of the roof entrance and thought to himself 'Two hearts under a full moon...' he smiled at a job well done as he looked up at the full moon. Silently he dropped from his seat and opened the door to the stairs catching one last glance at the pair. Leaving as quietly as a shadow, he closed the door, silently scribbled a note, and pasted it to the door leading to the roof. He walked down the stairs and entered the living room to see Robin and Cyborg playing video games and Starfire cheering them on.

The note at the top of the stairs leading to the roof read, "Do not disturb. Trust me you don't want to."  
  
Well how'd you like my little R/BB fluff chapter? Little to much? To little? Give me your input, ideas, all of the above with reviews. Oh, about the angst...plot filler sorry. The next chapter I have decided to add Slade into the picture and a new character named Kayne. The next chapter you will have to wait a bit longer for. I cant keep updating every day anymore so you will have to wait a day or two in between updates...sorry for the inconvenience. CYAH!


	5. The Day After and Kayne

Hello, I'm back and with a vengeance. Sorry about the ages in the last chapter but I was just throwing them as they came to me. I have no idea of their real ages so...yeah sorry. On with the Fic!  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thank you for the compliments. And I hope that this chapter and the following ones will be as good as I hope they will.  
warprince2000: Well here's the next chapter  
Weeble Wobble Chic: Yep nothing better than bein an R/BB 'shipper  
purplerave: Thanks your the first person who said that they actualy like my charecter! and once again R/BB FOREVER THE FAITH LIVES ON!!!  
sirius-lover-1: Thanks and i wont forget!  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter)   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'

As the sun rose in the early morning hours of Jump City two forms could be made out on the top of Titans Tower. Both were lying underneath a dark blue cloak that had become an ad-lib blanket, and they appeared to be sleeping. One was a boy, his complication green and a grin plastered on his face. The other was a girl seated comfortably in the boys' arms with her back turned to him, the suns ray reflecting off the jewel on her fore head. She too was giving off a radiant smile that told of her over abundant joy. The boys' name, Beast Boy, the girls', Raven. Raven was the first to wake in the early morning hours on the roof. She slightly opened her eyes and saw the sun stare back.

She quickly shut her eyes willing the sun to go down, but the sun refused and shouted that this was a new day to be greeted. Raven groggily turned away from the sun and her eyes landed on the one person she wanted to see the most of, Beast Boy. He was sleeping quietly with his back to the ledge of the roof. Every once and a while he made a small snort and Raven giggled at his likeness to a child. The wind blew with such a force that their impromptu blanket flew up for a minute, the chilly morning air reaching Raven. She quickly snuggled further into Beast Boys warm body swiftly becoming comfortable she began to fall asleep. "Morning..." a voice said from above her. She looked up into the forest green eyes of her lover and her smile widened. Beast Boy looked down into the lavender eyes of Raven and he instantly lost himself in their gaze. "Morning..." she said as she lowered her head and pressed herself even further into his body. "We really should be getting back inside. They might suspect something..." Raven said. However, she made no indication that she was going to move. Beast Boy smirked and said, "Be all dark and gothic and they will be too terrified to say anything...it's worked before hasn't it?" Raven smiled into Beast Boys chest and smiled.  
  
"I hate to ruin this perfect moment but everyone's looking for you two love birds." A voice called from the stairs. Raven instantly threw her powers over to the stairs and captured the intruder in her black aura. "Hey! It's just me!" Wolf said captured once again in Ravens powers for the second time in two days. "We did absolutely nothing got that?" Raven said so horrifyingly calm that it would even make Slades spine shiver. Wolf laughed nervously for a second then said, "Yep got it! I mean all I smell is the scent of wanting to...but not the other smell... uh, I went to far didn't I?" Wolf said afraid as he watched Ravens face go from calm to furious. "Let me show you how far!" Raven shouted as she used her powers to catapult him off the roof and into the ocean below. As they watched him land in the water at the base of Titans tower, shouting obscenities, Beast Boy said, "Remind me to kill him when he gets back here." "Not before I get to." Raven said as she turned around walking over to pick up her forgotten cloak. "So...you wanted to?" Beast Boy said raising an eyebrow while smirking. Raven blushed thoroughly and got angry as she pointed and yelled "Don't Say a Word!" Beast Boy merely walked up to a scowling Raven and gave her a small kiss. He backed away and said with a laughing tone, "You know you're cute when you're angry and embarrassed." Raven couldn't help but smile and return with a kiss of her own.  
  
Meanwhile Wolf was swimming back to Titans Tower thinking, 'Those two are busted when I get back.' Just then, a scent in the wind caught Wolf's attention. His eye widened immensely and he looked in the direction the scent came from. However, as soon as the scent had appeared it disappeared. Wolf shook his head and turned around back to the tower thinking, 'No it couldn't be...it was just a mistake.' This could not keep the scent off Wolfs mind and whose scent this was. Wolf shook his head violently making some of his drenched hair smacking him in the face. This knocked him back into reality as he took a mad pace swimming. 'Busted...' Wolf thought as he hauled himself up onto the Titans Island and he walked in the front door.

"Robin we have searched the entire city and we have not found any trace of Raven or Beast Boy." Starfire said as Cyborg pulled the T-car into the Titans Tower garage. "Yeah normally there would be at least a small amount of evidence of where they went..." Robin said as he indulged himself in deep thought. "I don't' think BB and Rae are apart from each other." Cyborg said as they walked to the living room to regroup. "Cyborg, what makes you say that?" Starfire asked as the group entered the living room. Cyborg looked at the couch and said, "Well there's my first clue."

Sure enough sitting on the couch was Beast Boy and Raven watching TV. Raven was seated comfortably on Beast Boys lap and she was using his chest as a pillow. Beast Boy had an arms wrapped around her waist as they failed to notice the other Titans entrance. "Well, well, well look what we have here." Cyborg said as he led the group behind the pair. Raven jumped off Beast Boy and they both turned blushing at a grinning Cyborg, a smiling Robin, and an over joyous Starfire. "Oh joyous days! We must prepare a feast for the wedding of Raven and Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled as Raven and Beast Boy looked at her with even wider eyes and even darker shades of red on their faces. "We are not getting married!" they both shouted. 'At least not yet.' They both said in their minds. "But you are, what's the earth term, going out am I correct?" Starfire said questioningly. "No!" they both shouted. "Oh I beg to differ." A voice outside the group of five said. They all turned to see Wolf, drenched head to toe in ice-cold, seawater. His hair was matted down and messed up all at the same time. Looking over the rest of him...well he looked very comparable to a wet dog. "What happened to you?" Robin asked. "These two love birds tossed me off the top of the tower when they woke up this morning...sleeping together on the roof so quite and pristine." Wolf said as he smirked.

Ravens eyes began to glow red and Beast Boys form began to faze from human to cheetah as his mind began to be taken over by anger. "You. Are. Dead." Raven said as she shot some of her black energy at him. Wolf dodged it and ran laughing his head off as Beast Boy finally chose his form as a cheetah and chased him. Raven was going to chase him to but a hand reached out and pulled her back to the couch. "Oh no you don't you got some explaining to do." Cyborg said as he seated her down and the rest of the team surrounded her. Raven retuned to her normal state of mind and she said icily, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Liar!" Wolf shouted as he ran by the living room chased by an angry cheetah. Raven grimaced a little and she shot another black aura ball at him. He dodged and continued running from Beast Boy. Raven then said, "I have nothing else to say." She then sunk into the ground and reappeared somewhere. Very soon after they heard the scream of ultimate suffering sound from somewhere inside the Tower. It sounded suspiciously like Wolf too...go figure.

"Well look what we have here. A trapped dog." Beast Boy said as he looked into a cage constructed of Ravens black aura. Inside the cage was a very terrified looking guy called Wolf. "So uh guys..." Wolf said as he laughed nervously, "what's up?" "How did you know about us?" Raven asked her eyes white from using her powers to make the cage. "I am very, very sneaky." Wolf said smirking while he sat cross-legged in the cage. Raven made the cage one size smaller and said, "Wrong answer." "Ok, ok! But first tell me how did you two get together?" Raven was about to say something but Beast Boy shook his head and stopped her. In a rare moment of maturity, he decided to come clean as he told the nights events leaving out the kiss. "And that's it." Beast Boy finished. Wolf nodded his head and smirked when he said, "You forgot to mention the several minute long kiss in between when you two confessed to each other." Raven now made the cage unbelievably small and yelled while blushing, "How did you know about that!" Wolf decided to press his luck by saying, "How else...I was there." Raven lost concentration for a moment and the cage faded out of existence. However, instead of running Wolf merely stood up and looked at the two with a slight smile on his face. "How else do you think you two got together in such a short amount of time?" Wolf turned around and quickly disappeared into the dark hallways.  
  
After that, time passed quickly in Titans Tower. Wolf would constantly joke around with Raven and Beast Boy and he would always be chased down and thrown out of the tower. It was a fun couple of weeks until everything changed.  
  
It had been a few weeks since Wolf had been interrogated by Beast Boy and Raven and the entire time he stationed himself either on the roof, in the kitchen, or in the living room. It seemed as if he never used his bedroom at all. That day Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while Raven sat next to Beast Boy giving him 'luck'...at least that was her excuse since they decided to keep 'quiet' about their relationship. They were failing horribly to keep quiet by the way. The screen flashed for a moment and a message dropped from the top of the screen saying GAME OVER WINNER: BEAST BOY! "What!" Cyborg shouted furious at his loss, "That's the fifth game in a row!" "Guess I'm just lucky today I guess." Beast Boy said as he grinned at Raven sitting next to him. She shook her head smiling at his childish manner.

Suddenly the alarm sounded and all the Titans reported to the prep room, Wolf taking the longest because he was on the roof. On the screen, Slade appeared with his trademark black and orange mask on his face, only his left eye visible behind the headgear. "Ah the Teen Titans...Wolf I see that you have become a Teen Titan well this is a treat." Slade said in his normal calm yet slightly cocky tone. "What are you up to Slade?" Robin shouted stepping forward. "And how the hell do you know who I am!" Wolf shouted as he pushed through the group to stand next to Robin. "Ah patience Robin. And to answer your question Wolf I always take interest in new talent that enters my boundaries. So how do you find it being a Teen Titan Wolf, or should I say Arkon?" Slade said. Everyone turned his or her attention to Wolf as his eyebrow raised in surprise and he shouted, "How do you know my real name!" "Let's just say I heard it in the trees..." Slade with a smile apparent under his masked face.

He gestured to a figure tied up behind him. The person tied to the chair looked to be a male about the same age as Wolf. His hair was semi-short and hung down into his face and it was black except for a red jagged line down the center. "Kayne!" Wolf shouted as he saw the figure tied behind him. "Let my brother go!" Wolf roared furiously as his silver eye began to glow and a dark silver electricity crackled in his hands. "Well if you are so anxious to retrieve your brother...then come get him." Slade said and with that, the picture faded. Wolf fell to his knees and he began to pound the floor with his fist. "Damn it!" he shouted to the ground. "Don't worry we will find Slade and your brother we promise." Robin said as he walked up to Wolf. Helping Wolf up, he looked at the team and said "Raven, pinpoint Slades location. Cyborg, get the T-car started. Beast Boy and Starfire help Raven." They all complied and went to work. Wolf broke free of Robins grasp and he growled through gritted fanged teeth. "Slade will die..." Wolf said as he walked down to the garage. "We got a lock on Slades position." Raven said as she put the information into the 'T' communicators. "Ok Teen Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they all ran out of the room.

Sorry about the short chapter but my mind has been preoccupied with other things and I haven't had much time to write. Moreover, this chapter was bad because I needed a filler into the next chapter so I wrote whatever I could to connect the two. About the names Arkon and Kayne, two random names my brain came up with. They both mean something you will understand in the next chapter.


	6. Victory With a Price

Ok this chapter is to be MAJOR action based. Slade has apparently made some friends and they also wish to destroy the Teen Titans. You will also have an explanation into some of Wolfs past and what the names mean. Sorry about focusing on Wolf for so long...It's an accident on my part. Anyway on with the fic!   
  
krazy pandi: I'm glad you like a charachter I made up! Enjoy the Fic!  
Werewolf of Fire: Hmm good quesiton. To be honest Wolf himself doesent even know his blood line past the phrase 'his people'. I will try to explain what he is in the future but for right now, I want it to be a mystery.  
warprince2000: Wow you are one dedicated reviewer! Thanks!  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter) [Not much pairings in this chapter]   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'

As the Teen Titans were racing off to Slades hideout in the T-car, minus Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy who could fly, Robin decided to ask Wolf a few questions. "Wolf, what did Slade mean when he said her heard it in the trees? And why does he have your brother? I thought you said you family was killed." Robin said. Earlier in the week before Wolf had told them his entire origin so they all understood where he had come from. (AN sorry but I cannot retype it because if he told it in the car, he would finish when they reached Slades hideout. Please bear with me.) Wolf sighed and looked out the window in the back seat. "In the village I came from we spoke a different language than all the rest of civilization. And when we said each other's names, much like Japanese, it meant something. My name is a literal translation to Wolf an animal my clan had a great respect for...but my older brothers' name is the name of a tree told in ancient fables. When my village was attacked I thought my brother had died..." Wolf said, "But it's obvious he hasn't." Wolf concluded as he looked out the front window. 

After a few minutes of silence Cyborg said, "Closing in on Slades location...you guys ready?" Robin nodded an he prepared his Belt. Wolf however had quite and adverse reaction to this news. He bared his fangs, growling, and he suddenly opened the door of the T-car. He jumped out and rolled coming to a running position in seconds. Leaning forward and letting his arms drag in the wind he caught up to the T-car and passed it jumping just before Slades warehouse. He crashed through a window and saw a lone spotlight illuminate Slade. "Slade...where is Kayne!" Wolf snarled through gritted teeth. "Right here brother...and might I say you still have the bad temper you always had." A voice calmly said as a figure stepped out from behind Slade. Wolfs eye widened as he stared at his brother, decked in a Slade apprentice out fit, smirking at him from behind his hair. Seconds after the rest of the Teen Titans burst into the warehouse. "Slade!' Robin shouted as he jumped out of the T-car. "Robin it is a pleasure to see you. My guests would also like to say hello to the rest of the Teen Titans." Slade said as he pushed a trigger that was produced from his glove.

Three new spotlights were light as three figures walked into them. "Blackfire!" Starfire shouted as her sister entered the scene. "Yes little sister I still need to get my revenge." She said as her hands glowed with her purple Starbolts and a devilish grin over took her face. "Atlas!" Cyborg shouted as Atlas stepped into the spotlight. "Actually Atlas 2.0 and I am ready to defeat you human!" the new version of Atlas yelled. "And I have some new surprises. I have upgraded to a point when I need not the human mechanic to equip me with my weapons." Atlas said as he smirked and showed off his various arsenals in his hand. "Terra!" Raven and Beast Boy shouted as Terra walked into her own designated spotlight. "Yep! Raven I want Beast Boy back! You stole him from me!" Terra shouted in rage at Raven. Mimicking Slade Raven said, "How can you lose something...that you never had." This pushed Terra over the edge. Her hands glowed a yellowish color and a cage made of rock encircled Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as she turned to the cage. Just then, a number of rocks blindsided Raven and she fell. "Com-on Raven...lets play a little game. I win I get Beast Boy, You win you get him." Terra said as she walked over to Raven who was still on the ground. "My pleasure." Raven said as she delivered a good solid kick into Terras face.

"Brother why have you turned on me?" Wolf asked as he sunk to his knees on the ground. "Weak minded fool! How long did you think we could have lasted in the civilize world given the way our people slogged their way through life day by day wishing for a better life! Father knew I would do this...he knew since the day I was born! Why else did he name me after the traitorous tree 'Kayne'?" Kayne yelled at Wolf. "Brother..." Kayne smirked at Wolf. "I was the one who allowed the army to destroy our village. Our village was on the edge of doom and...I wanted the people to look upon you in disgrace. Sneer every time you passed, and say that Arkon the 'child of destiny' could not save them! I wanted to see you fail brother." Kayne laughed as he finished his speech. Then something inside of Wolf snapped. Wolf slowly stood but his gaze remained on the ground. "Kayne! You will not get away with the betrayal of our people!" Wolf yelled as his head snapped up. Wolfs eye was now a gleaming silver and silver energy crackled at his fingers. "Brother...today you will die!" Wolf yelled as he leapt forward to fight to the death.

"Slade!" Robin shouted, as he stood a few yards in front of his sworn enemy. "Robin." Slade acknowledged his existence by saying his name. "This ends now Slade! You have caused enough suffering and pain!" Robin shouted as he leapt and delivered a single heel kick to Slades face. Slade countered by causing Robin to fly back with a strait kick to his chin. "Robin you still are in need of training." Slade said very confidently. "Slade...I don't need advice from a criminal like you." Robin said as himself and Slade began a fast-paced fight, winner takes all.

"Atlas...no matter how strong you get I will always be stronger." Cyborg said as he faced off with the mountain of metal. "Let's see you prove that human." Atlas said finally charging Cyborg. Cyborg easily dodged and said, "I bet all those extra parts weigh you down a lot." Atlas quickly spun around and smacked Cyborg out of the way with the back of his colossal hand. "Not really human." He said as he jumped to land on Cyborg.

"Beast Boy is mine!" Terra shouted throwing various rocks at Raven. "He's mine!" Raven shouted as she dodged the various rocks that flew in her direction. She then muttered her three favorite words and picked up four large oil drums with her black aura. She then launched them at Terra who jumped on to a rock and used it to dodge the drums. Unbeknownst to Raven a large rock had risen up behind her and it was now headed strait for her.

"What's a matter Starfire? Afraid of a little family reunion?" Blackfire yelled as she chased Starfire in the air with her Starbolts. "It would be much better if you were not trying to kill me sister!" Starfire shouted as she turned her head and fire her eye beams. Her beams hit Blackfire dead center in the chest but before Blackfire fell one of her Starbolts ran out of control hitting a beam that was in Starfires path. Starfire tuned just in time to see the beam swing in her direction.  
  
Wolf and Kayne were both involved in a fight that was for each other lives. Robin and Slade were fighting for the same prospect. Cyborg was currently being beaten badly by the new Atlas 2.0. Raven and Terra were both evenly matched but Raven had a hidden danger stalking her preparing to strike. Starfire was about to be smashed by a steel beam that was swinging out of control...not looking up for the Teen Titans huh? Just then, a new realization came through all of the Titans. No matter how hard Slade and his accomplices tried, they could never defeat the Teen Titans.  
  
Starfire quickly swerved out of the way of the falling beam and she used her Starbolts mixed with her eye beams to melt them around Blackfire making a custom fit, cage of steel armor. Blackfire struggled non-stop trying to release herself from the cage but it was no use. "I'm sorry Sister but you have to go back to prison and finish your tem as a criminal." Starfire said smiling. "They can't hold me for long!" Blackfire shouted back, "I'll be back little sister!" Blackfire yelled as Starfire lifted her from her spot and flew her outside to wait for the police from any planet.

'Think fast Cyborg.' Cyborg thought as he rolled out of the way of Atlas's stomp. 'I think I got it.' He thought as he dodge yet another of Atlas's punches. Cyborg then grabbed the arm that went for the punch, he twisted around several times before Atlas's arm snapped off into his own. Atlas 2.0 stumbled back holding the mess of cables and machinery parts that was one his arm. "It matters not human! I can still defeat you with one arm! I never lose!" Atlas yelled as he charged Cyborg. Cyborg set the arm down and he began to fiddle with it. 'Com-on Cyborg work faster!' Cyborg shouted in his own mind. "There finished!" Cyborg shouted as he held Atlas's own arm out to face him. Cyborg took precision aim and said "Atlas! You lose!" with that, Cyborg used his own mechanics to connect to Atlas's arm and fire Atlas's own ultimate weapon, the seismic disrupter, on him. When he was finished there was nothing left of Atlas but a bunch of spare parts. "Boo'yah." Cyborg said as he threw down the arm in triumph.

Raven was too busy to notice the large rock flying at her from behind...but someone else noticed. "Raven!" a voice shouted as Raven turned to see the rock flying at her. She put up a shield but it was just wasting energy because on the other side of the shield between it and the rock an Ankylosaurus was protecting her with its armored hide. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked ands the dinosaur nodded its head. "B...Beast Boy?" Terra shouted surprised that he was protecting Raven. "How..." she started but Beast Boy interrupted in his normal form, "How did I escape? It's only rock." Beast Boy said smugly as he pointed to the crumbled cage. Terra looked at the cage then back to Beast Boy and Raven. She let out a blood curdling scream and she sent EVERY rock she could control in the warehouse to attack the pair. Raven ushered Beast Boy to move closer to her and he obliged. Raven then put up a black aura shield to protect them from all of Terras rocks. The barrage continued for what seemed forever but it was soon over as Raven and Beast Boy were buried under the landslide. Terra stood in the center of her rock explosion panting like a dog with a smile on her face thinking that she had killed both of them. She fell to her knees and began to laugh as she said, "I did it..." "No not exactly." A voice said in front of her. She looked up to see Raven and Beast Boy relatively unscathed by the whole ordeal, except for scratches and dirt on them. Terra then got tears in her eyes and she pounded the ground with her fists. Raven soon summoned a steel girder to wrap around her and she was detained along with Blackfire outside.

Robin and Slade were duking it out with complete and total reckless disregard for others in their way. Move after move, punch after punch, kick after kick, they were both countering and fighting to kill the other. When Robin got one solid hit, Slade countered almost instantaneously with a strike of his own. This continued for about twenty minutes and neither of them seemed to be getting tired. "Robin your skills have improved immensely since the last time that we met. I am impressed I have taught you something." Slade said staring Robin down. "Shut up Slade!" Robin shouted as he attempted a kick and he made contact. Slade fell back and returned with a kick of his own. That kick made contact and it made Robin fly backwards. Slade calmly walked over to Robin and he picked him up by his neck. "Robin join me and together we will be the most powerful beings on this planet." Slade said, "I could be a better mentor, and father than anyone you have ever known." He added as an after thought. Robin at this point had snapped. Robin kicked out of Slades grip and they returned to fighting. However, this time Slade was truly getting his butt kicked. Robin went for one last kick to Slades head. This kick made contact and Slade fell. As Slade fell, he tried to deliver a kick to Robins face. This kick however never made contact because Robin dodge it at the last nano-second. Moving so he was merely a blur, he ran to the front of the falling Slade and kicked him full force in the chest. This caused Slades body to fly and twist in the air. When Slade landed, he hit the ground with a sickening thump followed by a loud crack...he then did not move from his spot on the floor. Robin wiped the blood, and sweat from the side of his mouth, and said "Slade it's over." With that, Robin fell onto his back fainting the instant he hit the ground.

Wolf and Kayne...two brothers fighting to the death over the betrayal of one by the other. Kayne being to eldest of the brothers was the stronger of the two but Wolf had things to fight for. He had future with the Teen Titans. He now had friends, people who trusted him and he was not going to let that go. Memories of his father, and mother also flooded Wolfs mind. He could not let their only true son leave the legacy of their family at his death by the hands of a traitor. The more anger Wolf felt, the more powerful he felt. It was if that all the people that had ever trusted him in his life were right there cheering him on and giving him their power. Kayne however, soon delivered some serious blows to Wolfs head and he fell. Kayne picked up his little brother by his hair and said, "You are just like father. He was a weakling just like you. He never begged for mercy when I killed him, he just wanted me not to kill you and mother. I never kept half of that promise...now I can break it completely!" Kayne laughed with a sickening madness in his voice.

"No." Was all Wolf said as he smacked away the hand that was holding his hair. Wolf jumped back away from his brother with his head hanging. "I will not let you get away with the crimes you have committed. You will pay." Wolf said as he slowly raised his head to face his brother, his power higher than anything Kayne had ever seen, but a strange calmness in his face that terrified him even deeper in his soul. "You cannot defeat me brother. Father couldn't what makes you think you can!" Kayne shouted as he charged Wolf. Wolf did not move even when he was hit dead on in the face and his head turned in the direction of the powerful punch. Kayne backed off to see what damage he had done to his little brother. Wolfs head came to face Kayne once again to reveal that he only had minor scratches from the strike. "Brother you will pay for your crimes in the past with your death in the future." Wolf said eerily calm.

With out realizing that Wolf had moved Kayne found that Wolf had impaled him in the stomach with the claws at the end of his fingers. It was such a deep wound Wolfs claws were emerging slightly on the other side of Kaynes body. Kayne fell of off Wolfs bloodied claws and fell to his knees. Wolf then unsheathed his knife and held in and a stabbing attack for a minute waiting for Kayne to stand. When Kayne stood Wolf darted forward, and using a speed unknown from him until now, he stabbed Kayne several dozen times within mere seconds. His speed was so impressive Kayne could barely see the strikes at all.

Kayne once again fell to his knees but he refused to stay on the ground. "Brother, you have broken our family. You have destroyed our village. You have betrayed our people. You only believe that a blood bath will solve everything and that life is worthless unless its your own...you disgust me." Wolf said as he held out his right hand. Wolfs eye began to glow so brightly it seemed as if his eye burned with a silver energy. His hands energy output had greatly increased so it looked as if his attack would come at any second. Kayne made one closing attempt at killing Wolf. He dashed toward Wolf as fast as he could and jumped a few yards ahead of him to attack...but it was too late, as Wolf had already released all the energy into his attack.

The attack started as his energy took the form of three vicious wolf spirits running as a pack towards Kayne. Kaynes eyes widened as he felt them make contact with the center of his chest their bared teeth the first part of the attack to break his skin. He screamed as he felt them tear painfully through his body for what seemed to be an eternity. Nearing the end of the skewering of Kayne and silver spot grew on Kaynes back larger and larger until it burst. Out of the explosion of blood and bone a single, blood soaked energy incarnation of a wolf spirit streaked through the air. As the attack ended, Kayne fell to the ground a lifeless body and Wolf fell to his knees half in shock of killing his own brother, half in exhaustion of using his fathers' ultimate attack. Wolf then wobbly stood to his feet and walked over to his brothers' body. He slung the impaled body over his shoulder and he began to walk out.

Robin was the first being Wolf walked into on his way out. He was unconscious on the ground and a few feet away Slade remained motionless on the ground. Wolf could hear Slade breathing but he did not know what his condition was. Wolf grabbed Robin and Slades hands as he unceremoniously dragged the rest of them out.

When he arrived on the outside, Wolf found that the other Titans had successfully defeated their own specialized opponents and the police were on their way. Wolf dragged Robin over to the rest of his teammates and he set him down next to a worried Starfire telling her that he would be all right. He then dropped Slade down in front of the group and said. "He's breathing...but I don't know how badly he is injured." With that, he turned and began to walk away. "Hey Wolf where're you goin?" Beast Boy shouted after him. "It's party time dude!" Beast Boy concluded but Wolf refused to turn around. "Somewhere..." Wolf responded coldly as the entire group finally noticed the impaled body that he had slung over his shoulder. "Wolf..." Beast Boy started but Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Wolfs form along with the body on his shoulder slowly disappeared in the mist in the distance.

It was all over... the Teen Titans had won. The day belonged to them. However, it soon became apparent that they had lost one of their own that day. Not to the enemy...but to himself.  
  
Ok there...ouch my head hurts. Sorry if this chapter is not too good I tried my best. Oh and about stressing the Wolf, Kayne issue...sorry but I needed to show why Wolf had to leave after the battle with his brothers body. I am sorry if I stressed it FAR too much but I tried to even it out with the other Titans fights. I even slipped Terra into this chapter with her and Raven fighting for BB. Kinda funny if you think about it. Nevertheless, sorry once again for everything wrong with this story and chapter. In addition, for those of you who actually like Wolf...I am going to have him return very soon. Hope you come back and read the rest of it. Cyah!


	7. WARNING!

WARNING, WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! HOWEVER, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ! After much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that the story I have been writing 'Hearts Under a Full Moon.' Could have ended in the last chapter and I could be creating a sequel with the new chapter I have written. So I am herby leaving it to you the reviewers...do I A: Write a new story breaking off from this one...or B: continue with this single story. I need at least 3 votes (2 from each side) I hope that you will vote with what you think Is best. Cyah! 


	8. Guess Who?

Hey, I'm back! I've come to my own decision and I decided to just continue with this story as long as possible. Other stories are for other situations. I'm gonna ride this gravy train! This chapter...I don't know what to call it. The last chapter we left off with Wolf leaving the Teen Titans after they had finally defeated Slade. Since there isn't that much to say, I only have to say this...ON WITH THE FIC!   
  
Zako Lord of Randomnessness: Thanks for the review and to answer your question, if you haven't already read the E-Mail I sent, during the movie dont you think Robin and Starfire might have been focusing on something else...like eachother. And why didn't they say anything after the movie? Do you think they want to risk waking Raven let alone waking her where she was?  
warprince2000:Ohh this story ain't over yet!  
red52: passionate arn't you? Cool! Here it is! FAITH! KEEP IT!!  
Change-Of-Heart2: thanks heres a new chapter.  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter)  
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
After the downfall of Slade at the hands of the Teen Titans and the departure of Wolf time passed very fast. Since their archenemy was now paralyzed from the chest down, thanks to Robins well fought battle, they rarely had to fight any powerful villains. Every once and a while they were called upon to stop bank robberies and sometimes HIVE and Cinderblock reared their ugly heads but other than that it was quite calm. As time passed quickly so did the style of the Teen Titans. Since there were very few villains to fight the Teen Titans began to dress in a more...normal attire. Raven kept her dark gothic look with stuff from Hot Topic. Starfire settled on stuff from Ambercrombie and many other clothes like that that made her the joyful member of the team. Robin selected clothing that made him look like he belongs with jocks at the local High School but he always kept that mask on for god knows what reason. (AN: A little paranoid are we?) Cyborg...well Cyborg didn't need clothes so his style stayed practically the same except for the baggy pair of pants he occasionally wore while he fixed his car, which caused them to become very dirty, and oil stained. Beast Boy on the other hand did a 180 and he decided to indulge himself into Ravens style with clothes from Hot Topic. His excuse was "I like the fit." However, all of the clothes looked like they swamped him, but true to his word they did fit fine. Besides for that not much in Titans Tower had changed.

Raven and Beast Boy decided to announce that they were going out together and everyone was supportive even if it meant non-stop teasing of Beast Boy by Cyborg and Robin. However, this only lasted the first few weeks. Robin and Starfire had gotten together and were happily flaunting it almost every chance they got making every one sick. Cyborg on the other hand said "I'll wait." and he focused all his attention to his cars. Time passed quickly through days, through weeks, then through months without a sign from Wolf. Even though he had left directly after the defeat of Slade, he was still considered a member of the Teen Titans. They heard no word from him since the day he had left and they all considered him gone but not forgotten.  
  
It has been 10 months since the defeat of Slade and the disappearance of Wolf. It is nearing Christmas and a heavy snowfall has just covered Jump City.  
  
"Wow look at that snow! Dude snowball fight!" Beast Boy yelled as he looked out the window jumping up and down. He jumped back from the window and he was about to run out the door but then suddenly the alarm sounded. "Oh man..." Beast Boy said as himself and the rest of the team reported to the prep-room. "Titans..." Robin said as they entered the room, "it seems as though there's a bank robbery going down in east Jump City." They nodded realizing it would take quite a while to get there, it being on the far side of the city. Robin then shouted. "Titans go!" and with that they all ran out the door.

"That's good...just a little more." A masked man said to the bank teller behind the desk as she filled a bag full of money. The man was about medium height and as previously stated he had on a black ski mask. He was dressed in black shirt and pants and he had black gloves on his hands. In one hand, he held a very peculiar looking gun but it was enough to scare the teller into giving him the money. "There Good!" The man shouted as he grabbed the sack of money from the tellers' hands. "Thanks for the money I'll be sure not to spend it all in one place!" The guy shouted as he laughed his head off. "Now why would you need all that money where you're going?" a voice behind the man said. The man turned to see a black gloved hand fly towards his face...

"Dude how long until we get there!" Beast boy shouted in his human form in the new T-SUV. Seeing as it was about zero degrees outside Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy decided to ride in a car. Raven of course sat next to Beast Boy and Starfire sat behind Robin who was ridding shotgun to prevent Starfire from playing with the buttons on the dashboard. Shortly after the Teen Titans had defeated Slade Cyborg went to work in his garage refusing to emerge from it for three days. When he finally came out, he introduced the new T-SUV. It was like the T-Car but an SUV to give more room to the entire team. This was a perfect day to drive it to the scene of a crime because with the frigid temperatures, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire couldn't fly. "You remember the last time we went over the speed limit Beast Boy?" Cyborg yelled into the back seat a little irritated. Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of the cops, Cyborgs road rage, and the urgency to get to the villain of the day. Beast Boy began to fiddle with the chain on his pants making very annoying clinking sounds. After a few minutes of silence..."Are we there yet?" Cyborg glared in the mirror that he could see Beast Boy in and he said, "Beast Boy if you say that one more time I'm gonna shove that chain of yours..."

Robin soon interrupted by saying "Cyborg right there!" Robin pointed out the front of the T-SUV at a bank that was surrounded by a cluster of police officers. However, some thing was amiss the Titans thought as they pulled up and got out of the T-SUV. They all thought on it for a minute then they came to a conclusion. They saw the person that had been robbing the Bank along with his accomplice that was going to drive the getaway car both knocked out wrapped up in steel pipes. "Who the hell..." Robin said as he saw the two perpetrators pass. Then the Titans looked at the getaway vehicle and it had several dozen slash marks coving it from roof to tire. Beast Boy leaned over and whispered to Raven, "Hey Rae do you know who could have done this?" Raven shook her head but two gloved hands laid themselves on Beast Boy and Ravens shoulders.

Beast Boy instantly transformed into a Kangaroo and kicked the person back as Raven captured them with her black aura. "Ow...well I guess I deserved that." The person in the aura said with a hint of pain in their voice. Raven and Beast Boy both stared wide-eyed at the person in the constricting trap. Robin turned around and said, "Hey what's the mat..." Robin didn't finish as he saw who was captured. "Robin what is the..." Starfire turned and saw the person that was imprisoned within Ravens power. "Ok what are ya'll lookin..." Cyborg said but didn't finish as he too saw who was in the black aura. The person in the aura was a male with long light silverish hair except for a jagged dark silver streak. His left eye was closed with a large scar that started from a little to the right of his left temple and ended just above his lip. He remaining eye that was open was a silverish color with a slited pupil. Ravens dark aura encircled his body except for his head and his hands, which were clawed, and were clothed in black and white fingerless gloves. One black one white. After a few moment of being gawked at he said, "It's nice to see you guys again too. Now even though it's nice having a familiar feeling again like being caught in Ravens powers...can you put me down?" Wolf said as he looked at the group grinning.  
  
A few minutes later, all the Teen Titans were sitting in the T-SUV on their way back to Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Starfire were interrogating Wolf while he sat in the previously vacant third row. Wolf had on his normal clothing plus his semi-shredded trench coat. However, on his back, he had a forest green bag that held some items and he had two swords strapped on underneath the bag. In addition, around his neck was a semi-thick string that had three fangs on it. "So where have you been?" Beast Boy asked as he looked over his shoulder at Wolf. "Around..." Wolf said kind of reluctant to do so. "So where is around?" Starfire said with a smile. Everyone in the car anime sweat dropped and Robin said, "Star he means that he has been traveling." Starfire blushed and laughed. Wolf shook his head while smiling and he asked, "So how's it been goin since I was gone?" the whole car filled him in on what had happened since his disappearance. They informed him that Slade was now permanently out of commission and that Raven and Beast Boy were going out, as were Starfire and Robin. "So this means I can tease you two and not be thrown out of the Tower?" Wolf asked Raven and Beast Boy with a smile. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other then at Wolf and said "No." "Damn." Wolf said a little dejected as he leaned back into his seat with a small smirk on his face.

Soon the Teen Titans had reached Titans Tower and they went in from the freezing cold...however not before a good old-fashioned snowball fight, which was started by non other than Beast Boy. Seeing as Wolf made it even they decided to pick teams. Raven, Beast Boy, and Wolf were on one team and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were on the other. Raven, using her Telekinetic powers constructed a fort of snow and her aura that was impenetrable. Needless to say, only three people went into Titans tower dry as a bone and they weren't Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. The three sopping wet teens informed their comfortably dry teammates they had to take a hot shower and dry off. Wolf said that he had to go put stuff in his room, and to see if it was there anymore. This left Raven and Beast Boy to their own devices and they ended up making out on the couch, which soon moved to Ravens room.

Wolf was wandering around once again trying to get a feel for Titans Tower seeing that he had left ten months ago. Wolf finally found the teams rooms once more and he found one with his name on it. He went inside and dumped the bag and the swords he had on his back onto the floor. "Well might as well go to the roof and see if anything has changed." Wolf said as he buried his hands in his pockets when he left his room. He stayed on the roof for a few hours. He noticed that they had neglected to fix the bulls' eye that he had engraved into the cement with his knife. Using the bulls' eye as practice he threw his knife at it for a while but he soon got bored and he sharpened the blade. After he had honed it to a fine razors edge, he decided to go down to the kitchen and see what was for dinner.

Cyborg was cooking some steaks and some other various foods. He looked ready for another shower because he had been working on the T-Car and the T- SUV after they had gotten back and he was covered in grime. However, his hands were sparkling clean. No, they were literally sparkling, two words...turtle wax. Robin and Starfire were being all lovey dovey and Wolf soon got sick watching those two go at it. He decided to help get dinner ready by making some tofu concoctions for Beast Boy so Cyborg and BB could avoid a confrontation. After it was all done, he had to sit down and listen to Robin and Starfires sickening love fest. "Hey Wolf could you go get BB and Rea...dinners ready." Cyborg said with a slight grin on his face. Wolf didn't know what the grin was for but he decided anything was better than sticking around Robin and Starfire and risk throwing up. After he left Robin said, "You know you sent him into the lions den." Cyborg laughed lightly and said, "Yeah but I think he deserves it. For what I don't know but he deserves it."

Wolf calmly walked up to Ravens door thinking that she was alone meditating. He opened the door and calmly said, "Hey Raven dinners read..." He never finished because it seems as though Wolf had interrupted something...something that could get you killed if interrupted. Sitting there on the bed was Beast Boy sans shirt and Raven about the same clothing condition except for her undergarment, and their faces were very close together. Raven jumped and covered herself with her sheets while Beast Boy just plain jumped as he fell off the bed on to the floor hard. Beast Boy and Raven looked at Wolf with homicidal glares. Beast Boy bared his fanged teeth and Ravens eyes began turning blood red. "Shit, why me..." Was all Wolf said as he took off full sprint down the hallway beating a hasty retreat with Beast Boy and Raven hot on his heals.

Cyborg had just set the plates down on the table when he heard a yell. He looked at the open door along with Robin and Starfire as a gray and black blur that they could distinguish as Wolf ran by yelling, "DAMN YOU CYBORG! YOU MORONIC MECHANICAL MENACE! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Soon after Wolf had raced by a green cheetah with murder written on its face sprinted by and that was soon followed by Raven, wrapped in a sheet, with her eyes glowing red. Soon after, they heard a scream of pure pain, some struggling, and the shattering of glass. "Looks like were gonna have to get a new window." Robin said as all the Titans in the kitchen laughed. Very soon after a furious and blushing Raven, dressed in a bed sheet, followed by an angry Beast Boy walked by the kitchen door. Beast Boy and Raven stopped for a second and looked at Cyborg with a glare that could make even Satan himself wet his pants. Cyborg nervously laughed and put up his hands in defense. Before he said a word Raven said, "You're next tin man..." with that Raven and Beast Boy left most likely to get their clothes as Cyborg began to flip through the phone book for a bus to Mexico.

Everything was back to normal in Titans Tower.  
  
"Sometimes I laugh as I draw...this one did me in." (Jim Davis) Change the word 'draw' to the word 'write' and you have my comments of the last part of this chapter. I desperately wanted to add some humor and I think the end of this provides a lot of it. Beast Boy actually got angry...wow. The next chapter or two I am thinking of having it be a Christmas thing and it is going to be a total fluff fest...sort of. I was also thinking of having Wolf get a thing for a girl that he meets that seems to be one of him. I want your opinions! Well Cyah later! Read and Review!


	9. Christmas Pt1

Hey I'm back! Thanks to a few review given to me by you I am going to have this fic continue on with as much steam as it has been using from the beginning. For the next week or so I'm gonna have to cool it down though. Sorry but I'll try my best to update as fast as possible.   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: I'm glad that you found the last chapter so hilarious...sorry if this one is FAR under par. and by the way the fluff fest is going to have to be later...setting up for it you know.  
warprince2000:Well now you get to see!  
**Thanks to my most Dedicated reviewers!  
  
**Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), Ro/St (Oi...I am going to get sick writing It.), and Wo/OC (but this is later...) CY/? (Dunno)   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
'Cyborg is going to die...' Wolf thought angrily to himself as he crawled out of the frozen bay. 'Luckily' the ice that covered the bay in a nice thick sheet 'cushioned' the fall. Unfortunately it broke, sending him into the ice-cold water underneath anyway. Now standing on the rocky shores of the island that held Titans Tower he looked as he had always had when Raven and Beast Boy tossed him out of the tower before but something was different this time. His face held anger. Pure unmitigated anger. Now it was nothing new that Beast Boy and Raven had tossed him out of the tower. It was nothing new Cyborg had pulled a prank on one of his teammates, and it was not new for him to pull one on Wolf. However, this time something inside of Wolf was different. And this time he was truly and thoroughly angry.

Wolf stormed his way up to the dinning room of Titans Tower. Entering the dinning room he saw, Robin and Starfire picking up where they had left off, Beast Boy and Raven were still missing but he heard footsteps coming down the hall and Cyborg was placing some plates full of food onto the table. Wolf shook off some of the water in his hair and his clothes right there and he stormed up to Cyborg. "Hey man! Have a nice swim?" Cyborg said laughing as he poked Wolfs wet head. Wolf replied with an animalistic growl and he grabbed Cyborgs neck and threw him across the room into the couch. Cyborg stood up angry as all hell and his hand transformed into his sonic cannon. Wolfs eye began to glow silver and his hands crackled with silver energy. Very quickly, Robin and Starfire grabbed Cyborg and a recently entered Raven and Beast Boy grabbed Wolf. Raven attaching to Wolfs left arm with her black aura and Beast Boy, transforming into a gorilla, grabbed his remaining arm. Robin and Starfire each grabbed a different side of Cyborg and these four teammates kept the other two from killing each other.

"Man what's your deal!" a detained and struggling Cyborg shouted from across the room at Wolf. Wolf only growled in response as he thrashed in Raven and Beast Boys collective grip. In a matter of seconds, Wolfs angry demeanor shifted and eye returned to his normal color and his hands ceased the silver electricity. Cyborg too had cooled down as he transformed his sonic cannon back into a hand. Wolf glared at Cyborg and he did the same. Wolf turned sharply breaking out of Beast Boy and Ravens loosened grasp and he silently walked out into the hall disappearing into the maze like mass of winding hallways that was Titans Tower.

"Dude I think you might have pushed him to far this time." Beast Boy said as he turned to face a recently released Cyborg. "Hey I'm not the one who threw him out of the tower!" Cyborg shouted in his defense. "But you are the one who tricked him into getting thrown out!" Beast Boy shouted back. "Hey it's not like I haven't done that before!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy was going to retort but Raven interrupted by saying, "Cyborgs right. We have thrown him out of the tower several times, Cyborgs fault or not, but he has never had this agitated state of mind. I sensed a great anger and also something else deep in his mind when he was here..." Raven finished trailing off. After a few minutes of silence, "I will go cheer up our friend with a Tamaranian folk song!" Starfire gleefully said as she floated toward the door. "No!" Everyone shouted which surprised Starfire. "Starfire we don't know if his irate mood is so intense that he might attack any one of us." Robin said as Starfire nodded and floated back to him knowing that he was concerned for her safety. "I'll go talk to him..." the green elf of the group said as he turned and left for the entrance. "Beast Boy are you sure you want to do that?" Robin said a little cautiously. "I know what I'm doing." Beast Boy said in yet another moment of maturity. After Beast Boy left, Raven left too most likely to follow him.

Wolf sat on the roof crossly throwing his knife at the bulls' eye, making the blade sink into concrete so far that each time he threw it the hand guard bounced off the wall. Wolf stood and walked over to his knife that was trapped in the concrete of the wall. The viciously pulled it out and began to walk back to his throwing position. Just then, the door creaked slightly and Wolf quickly threw his knife next to the door just barely missing scalping Beast Boy. "Dude chill it's just me!" Beast Boy said as he walked out onto the roof. "What do you want elf." Wolf said his voice as cold as the weather was. "Why did you and Cyborg almost tear down the tower?" Beast Boy asked plain as day. "That, Beast Boy, is none of your business." Wolf said as he once again threw his knife into the wall. "Like hell it is! If you guys had fought, you would have destroyed the tower from the inside out! That would mean that we wouldn't have a home to go to and that links directly to me!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

Wolf sighed and Beast Boy got comfortable because he knew this was probably going to involve a long story eventually. "Beast Boy did I tell you where I went when I left?" Wolf said. As Beast Boy shook his head Wolf continued, "Beast Boy when I was a child I was different from the other kids in the village. My brother and I were the only ones in the village that look the way we do. From birth, I never knew what I was. Father always said that I was a normal human, except with some variations. I never believed his lie but I always hoped that it was true. Beast Boy when I killed my brother I killed my last key to my past. I lost the chance to find out what I was. So when I left I went back to my old village with my brothers' body. Most of the villagers were dead and gone but the few that remembered who I was continually held great contempt and hate for me...except for one. When I asked them about what I was they said they did not know. However, they did give me an important fact. That fact was that my brother and I were not born in the village. We were left in front of our surrogate parents' house and they raised us as their own children. After talking to them I buried my brother and left knowing that I was not going to receive any answers to my question from the others. After that I traveled, I went around the globe searching. I was searching for one of my kind to tell me what I was..." Wolf looked out at the blackened sky as it began to snow ever so lightly. "As you can imagine I never found what I was looking for." Wolf finished as he stood.

"So your looking for a person like yourself?" Beast Boy asked as he too stood up and looked at Wolf. Wolf nodded and he said a little louder than his talking, "Yeah that's right. Oh and Raven I sure hope you enjoyed my little tale!" After that the door to the roof slammed with a bang and Wolf stood still with a smirk on his face. "Dude how..." Beast Boy started but Wolf interrupted by holding up his hand and saying, "That door has squeaky hinges. No matter how hard you try it will never open or close silently." "Ok but how did you know it was Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Who else would follow you up here? I mean who else would be so concerned for your health that they would come up here and wait to help if I attacked you?" Wolf responded in a bored tone. "Ok but Wolf you never answered my question." Beast Boy said as he crouched down and looked out at the bay.

"Huh? What do you mean Beast Boy?" Wolf said confused. "Why did you almost fight with Cyborg? I mean it's not like we haven thrown you out of the tower before, it being his fault or not." Beast Boy said. "In the village where I grew up Christmas was a holiday that was very comparable to your valentines day, and your valentines day was our Christmas. To you its odd but to me it's normal but moving on to the subject at hand. Anyway today I guess when I saw you and Raven I uh...boy is this awkward and uncomfortable...I was uh somewhat jealous. I mean you too have each other, Robin and Starfire have each other, and Cyborg has his cars. I guess I just lost it with Christmas coming up and all that..." Wolf said trailing off and obviously blushing but tying to hide it the best he could.

"Dude Cyborg dosen't have a girlfriend. His cars are his babies but it's not like they can talk to him and say they love him." Beast Boy said trying to take some pressure off Wolf. "Yeah right! Cyborg probably has those things so beefed up with tech that they could probably get him presents!" Wolf said as Beast Boy and himself laughed. "Anyway dude don't worry you'll probably find someone by the time Christmas comes around..." Beast Boy said slyly but Wolf interrupted by saying, "Beast Boy if you or Raven set me up you are both going into the bay with two ton steel blocks tied to your bodies." Beast Boy laughed nervously and he put a hand behind his head saying, "What makes you think that?" Wolf shook his head with a small chuckle and he headed for the stairs.

"Man I don't know what his problem is but if this keeps up he's gonna meet the business end of my sonic cannon!" Cyborg shouted as he continued to rant. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had been discussing Wolfs recent incident going AWOL and Cyborg had gone into a full-blown rant just before Wolf reentered the scene with Beast Boy behind him. Wolf calmly walked up to Cyborg as he transformed his hand into his sonic cannon. "What do you want?" Cyborg shouted his words dripping venom. Wolf held his ground as he said, "I want to apologize. I did take my actions a little far and I hope you and the rest of the Titans can forgive me. I understand if you think it would be to dangerous to keep me around so if you wish it I can go." Wolf turned and he headed to his room to retrieve his things but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Hey man you can stay. We keep Raven around so why not you?" Cyborg questioned with a smile remembering the time that Ravens fear scared the holy hell out of them. Wolf grinned and he took Cyborgs hand off his arm to shake it. "I see those two have made up but it's a shame I have to kill Cyborg now." Raven said as she walked in and stood next to Beast Boy. "Yeah but hold that thought...I have a plan that could stop any of this from happening ever again." Beast Boy said with a devious grin. "What do you have in mind..." Raven questioned as her and Beast Boy began to walk.  
  
Ok this is a new chapter and...I know that this sucks. I'm sorry but I think I used 2 times the writing power in the previous chapter and I didn't save anything for this. Sorry...and on another note, you can guess what Raven and Beast Boy are going to do. Wolf is going to be set up with a girl and Cyborg might be too...haven't decided but probably not.


	10. Christmas Pt2

Ok well I'm here and I'm continuing my fic with all my power. In this chapter Raven and Beast Boy, get to work as Wolf and the rest of the Titans sit in the tower decorating and wondering where the hell they are. It is the eve of the eve of Christmas. Enjoy the fic!  
  
**Change-Of-Heart2:** Well here's the next chapter. No fluff but it does do a good set up. God I make long set ups don't I? Anyway here it is!  
**warprince2000:** Here's the next chapter!  
**Thanks to my two most loyal reviewers!**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter) RO/ST, WO/OC, and (dunno about this one) CY/?   
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
"Beast Boy are you sure about this? You saw how he blew a gasket at Cyborg." Raven said quirking an eyebrow, and reminding him of Cyborg being tossed into the couch. "Positive. I mean I do kinda feel sorry for him. Imagine all that time being alone in the world being hated by every one that was near to you." Beast Boy said as Raven and himself made it their own personal burden to find Wolf one of his own species. It as usual was a cold day during the winter in Jump City so Beast Boy wore a black hoodie and a pair of black pants. Raven wore her normal cloak but underneath it she wore a pair of semi tight black pants, some black shoes, and a black shirt that said 'Don't piss me off...I'm running out of places to hide the bodies'.

"Beast Boy we all were alone until we found the Titans." Raven pointed out mater of factly. "Did you have to kill your brother, the only link you have to your past? Were you adopted by parents who never knew what you were so they had to lie to your face every time you asked them? Have you been searching all over the globe for the last ten months for one of your kind but getting nothing for your efforts?" Beast Boy said getting slightly defensive. Raven was surprised that Beast Boy was actually taking it upon himself to help one of his friends. It seems as though Beast Boy had become very good friends with Wolf over the short time he knew him. "Ok, but if he tries to kill us you're first." Raven said as she shrugged her shoulders. Beast Boy smiled as he leaned into Raven giving her a light kiss. "Thanks." He said softly. Raven smiled one of her rare genuine smiles and lead by Beast Boy they walked into downtown Jump City. "I mean I would never know that kind of loneliness. I mean I'm handsome and funny...who doesn't want to be around me!" Beast Boy added grinning. Raven just sighed and placed her head in her hands. "You're hopeless..." she whispered to herself

"Where the in the seven hells are those two?" Wolf said as he and the rest of the Titans were out picking a Christmas tree. Everyone ignored Wolf as they were to busy concentrating on getting a tree. Due to the cold weather, every one except Cyborg was wearing a coat or sweater of some sort. Robin had on a light jacket, Starfire had on a sweater, and Wolf had on his usual shredded trench coat. Cyborg was even cold so he wore his pair of pants but it didn't help much. "How about this one Robin?" a grinning Starfire said as she pointed to an excellent but extremely small tree. "Uh Starfire that's a little small don't you think?" Robin said looking the tree over. "I'm sorry Robin but I am not really familiar with this earth tradition." Starfire said slightly embarrassed and disappointed. "It's ok Star you'll understand it soon enough." Robin said as he took her hand in his and they continued to search. Eventually all the Titans chose a rather large tree, very full, and almost perfect. On problem, they forgot a saw... "Ok how are we gonna get this thing down?" Cyborg questioned Robin. "I could throw a birdarang...but the cut would be uneven." Robin replied tapping his chin in thought.

While Robin and Cyborg discussed this Wolf went over and he inspected the tree. He got down on all fours and tapped the trunk of it with his knuckles. He shook the tree and he did various other tests. He stood up and said, "You may want to back up." Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked at him and they backed up as instructed. Wolf then drew his knife from its' sheath, however all the other team members were skeptical. "You think that dinky piece of metal will cut that tree?" Cyborg asked with his eyebrow raised. Wolf ignored it and he once again went on all fours. He held the knife far out on his left with his right hand and he said, "Cyborg get ready to catch this." With that, Wolf quickly sliced his knife across the front of his body. It appeared as if he did not even touch the tree at all. He stood up and walked over to the side of the tree opposite Cyborg. He lightly pushed a branch of it and the whole tree came down as Cyborg caught it and slung it over his shoulder. "Show off." He said as he turned around carrying the tree with what looked like a perfect slice on the bottom of the trunk. Wolf ginned and he sheathed his knife following Cyborg as Robin and Starfire trailed behind.

"Ok we checked the West side of the city now on to the South." Beast Boy said looking at a map in his hands. "Beast Boy, Wolf searched all over the planet for one of his kind and he didn't even find one! What makes you so damn sure that there's one in this city?" Raven said slightly livid at Beast Boy. "I just have a feeling ok? And could you not get so angry you could blow something up." Beast Boy said...Bad dude bad. Ravens face flushed red from anger and she got up in Beast Boys face yelling, "Blow something up! Well if your so worried about me blowing something up then you can search on your own!" Raven then abruptly turned when all of a sudden a mailbox nearby blew up into a few thousand pieces.

"Raven! Please just chill out! I know the chances are slim to none that we are going to find anything but we have to try...please." Beast Boy said putting a hand on Ravens shoulder trying to get her to calm down. Raven slowly calmed down and she once again gained control of her powers as things ceased exploding. "Fine I'll help you. But just for pissing me off...nothing for three weeks." Raven said with a slight grin on her face as she turned around. Beast Boy looked confused at first but his eyes grew slowly to the size of dinner plates in realization of what Raven meant. "THREE WHOLE WEEKS! OH COME ON!" Beast Boy said mock crying. Raven grinned a little wider as she took the map from his hands.

"Seriously does any one know where those two went?" Wolf questioned as Cyborg set the tree in the stand. "Listen there probably in Ravens room and you and I both know that nobody wants to go anywhere near there for their health while they're in there." Cyborg said as he set the tree down. After a few moments of thought Wolf said, "Yeah you're probably right." "Of course I'm right. Now help me move the tree over to the side of the living room, it's blockin the TV." Cyborg said as he walked over to one side of the gigantic tree.

As Cyborg and Wolf moved the tree, Robin and Starfire were finding the ornaments. "I know there're here somewhere." Robin said looking through the junk in the walk in storage closet. "Robin is this it?" Starfire said pointing to a box on the top shelf and it being only accessible by flying, a ladder, or Cyborg getting it. "Starfire what does it say?" Robin asked. Starfire thought for a second and said, "5VW-X" Robin looked confused for a second but he soon said, "Starfire read it upside down." Starfire floated upside down and said, "Robin it says X-MAS." "Ok that's it Starfire bring it down." Robin said as Starfire put her arms around the box.

"There tree's in place now where are the ornaments?" Cyborg said as they positioned the tree next to the windows and the right corner of the wall. "Right here." A voice said behind Cyborg. He turned around and saw Robin carrying two boxes and Starfire carrying another two. "Oh crap..." Wolf whispered to himself knowing that this was gonna take a while. "I really hate those two for ditching us with his work..." Wolf added as an after thought. Speaking of those two...

"Ok...we've searched the West the South and the North. One last place to try...the East side of the city." Beast Boy said a little tired. "Beast Boy we aren't going to find anyone in the east side of the city. It's all business and slums there." Raven said dragging her feet a little. "Just one last part then we can go home." Beast Boy said. "Fine but after this I'm gone." After hours and hours of searching, they both turned up empty handed. Beast Boy seemed dejected. Raven told him he tried and that she was going back to Titans Tower. "Are you going to join me?" Raven asked trying to convince him to go home. "You go...I'm a little hungry and I don't want to deal with Cyborgs complaining so I'm gonna go to a tofu place I know." Raven nodded her head and she gave him a goodbye kiss as she levitated off to Titans tower. Beast Boy began to walk to the north side of the city to Hong's tofu and get himself a tofu sandwich.

Wolf, Robin, and Cyborg all fell onto the couch and looked at their handy work. Everything was as it should be on a Christmas tree. There were round ornaments, candy canes, little wooden toy soldiers and many other various Christmas themed charms. Tinsel was strewn throughout the living rooms ceiling, walls, and the tree. Everything was perfect for Christmas however, Starfire thought it could be better, even though this was her first Christmas. "This should be here and this should be here...no wait," Starfire said as she constantly moved things back and forth. She went on for about an hour just rearranging the trinkets around on the table. Now her full attention was on the kitchen counter. She tried to mess with the tree but the boys stopped her. "Looks good don't it boys?" Wolf said out of nowhere. "Yeah..." Robin and Cyborg said with fatigue present in their voices. "Yeah you morons did a good job." A voice behind them made their presence known.

The three turned slowly to see Raven standing behind them and Wolf sneered. "Where the hell were you and Beast Boy?" Raven in her monotone voice said, "Shopping to get all of you guys gifts." "Then where are the bags...as a mater of fact where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg said calmly. Raven glared at them and said, "I have no time for this..." She then abruptly turned and headed for the hallway. On her way to her room to her surprise down the hallway came Beast Boy with a Cheshire cat grin. "What's with you?" She asked. "You'll see..." Beast Boy said with the grin that seemed to be glued to his face...

Earlier in the day...  
  
Raven soon floated off into the distance as Beast Boy watched her from his point on the street. He sighed and he began to walk to Hong's tofu with a defeated stride in his step. He failed...he had failed his friend just like that. 'Dude this sucks...' Beast Boy thought to himself as he took a slow pace to the north side of the city. His boots that he normally wore occasionally scuffed the ground as he dragged his feet in a disappointed manner. He made good time and he made it just in time to get a quick tofu sandwich. As he sat in the restaurant, he looked around and he saw various types of people.

There was a hippie, and some neo-conformists. There's an obvious republican supporter and there's a democrat. There's someone with fangs and slit pupil eyes, there's a Goth, there's...

WAIT A MINUTE BACK UP! Fangs? Slit pupil eyes? He looked at the person and he made mental note that it was a female and she looked roughly about the same age as Wolf. She looked to be about Ravens height maybe a little shorter. Her hair was long and a very dark shade of black making her hair shine a bluish color. However, a jagged centerline of her hair that went from her forehead all the way to the bottom in the back was actually dark blue. Her eyes had, as previously mentioned, slits for pupils and her eye color was a deep and dark crimson. There were fangs in her mouth but they seemed to be smaller than Wolfs' were. She was sitting at a table eating a tofu sandwich and on her hands were claws smaller than Wolfs' were however, they did look sharper and better taken care of. She even had a dark sense of style like Wolf. She wore a long black skirt with black high heel boots. She had a black shirt on but it had no words on it. On the back of her chair was a black jacket.

'Holy...' Beast Boy thought as he quickly got up from his seat and he walked up to the girl. "Excuse me but could you tell me...are those fangs, your claws, your hair, and your eyes natural?" He said trying to be as civil as he could...which isn't much but he sure as hell was trying. The person looked up from her sandwich at Beast Boy somewhat strangely and a little annoyed at how prying he was being. She then looked down and whispered something. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that." Beast Boy said being as polite as possible. She muttered a very quiet 'yes' as she got back to eating. "Dude no way! Really?" Beast Boy said getting excited. "I already told you ok? If you want to laugh at me then fine but for now, can you just leave me alone? However, you wouldn't be one to laugh with the way you look..." The girl said getting slightly defensive.

Beast Boy threw his hands up in defense ignoring her latter comment and he said, "Oh I'm not here to laugh. I just want to ask. Were you adopted?" The girl looked at him with a glare as she stood up and said, "How did you know about that? Who the hell are you?" Beast Boy grinned and he worried a little because if this girl is as powerful as Wolf...he was dead. "Chill my names Beast Boy you know from the Teen Titans." Beast Boy said nervously. "Yes I am vaguely familiar with them." The girl said getting less agitated.

"I have a question...have you ever met someone like you? Someone who looked like you? Someone of your species?" Beast Boy said calmly. This made the girl furious and she shouted in his face, "That's none of your business!" with that the girl turned grabbed her jacket and went to leave but a hand stopped her. "You didn't let me finish." The girl turned as her crimson eyes began to tear up. "Why would I want to hear any more...it just opens up old wounds..." "Well I might have found the only one who can help you heal those wounds." Beast Boy said. He was quoting something he had heard when Raven whispered to herself as she read her book aloud. She did this so she could concentrate better. 'Hey spying on Raven in the old days paid off!' Beast Boy thought as he smirked on the inside. The girl looked at Beast Boy with confusion, surprise...and hope shining through her tear soaked eyes. Beast Boy grinned and he said, "I'll show you what I mean just stop by Titans Tower later tomorrow."

With that, Beast Boy left as quietly as a shadow leaving his pay for his food on the table. 'Man I'm playin this mystery man routine like a charm.' Beast Boy thought to himself with a stupid grin on his face ruining his image. Beast boy transformed into a raven and he flew off to Titans Tower. He entered through the roof so no one would know that he had come back. As he walked down the hall to his room, he saw Raven going to hers. He walked up to Raven with a grin wider than the sky and she asked "What's with you" "You'll see..." Beast Boy said with the grin that seemed to shine brighter than the sun. "You'll see..." with that, Beast Boy left for his room. Raven shrugged her shoulders and she went into her room for a good nights sleep...  
  
You'll see...you will all see!!! Ha, Ha well what do you think? Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. Tuesday was a LONG day and I barely had anytime to write. About Ravens shirt, I forgot what the shirt actually says sorry. Hell all the clothes I'm taking guesses at. I'm a dude! I have no idea what clothes are what! Also, I know some...ok a lot of this chapter was cheesy sorry. Anyway, hope you like this story so far and I hope you keep reading. Remember Read and Review!


	11. Christmas Pt3 Ryoko Intro

Yo I'm back and with another chapter of my story 'Hearts Under a Full Moon'. Hope you like it so far because I am having fun writing it. In this chapter, we have HIVE, Cinderblock, and a new nemesis reeking havoc in downtown Jump City. So read and enjoy!   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks. I personaly think this is a kinda long set up but it's worth it BB's discovery comes to pass! And about me on the forums...I can't the site refuses to give me a password so I am forever doomed to be off the forums...it sucks but I gotta deal. I WILL find a way on sonner or later though! Cyah!  
warprince2000: Now you get to see!  
**THanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!  
**Jasmine: Hey thanks for reviewing. Tell me what couples those are and I'll try to increase their relationship more.  
**Thanks to my New reviwer!**   
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter) RO/ST, WO/OC (soon very soon...) CY/? (still dunno)   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
"Hm...this looks expensive. I'll take it!" Gizmo said as he smashed a window of a jewelry store and stole a very large gem from the window display. "On to the bank!" Gizmo said as he deployed his spider legs and he walked to a Bank nearby. "I bet I can destroy more things than you." Mammoth said to Cinderblock standing next to him. Cinderblock gave a look to Mammoth that said, 'I'd like to see you try.' With that, Cinderblock and Mammoth went on a destruction spree tearing down anything that stood in their way. "Do whatever you want primitives. I just want this to attract the Titans." A lone figure on top of a building announced. The figure was dressed in a black cloak that concealed all of its body and face. "Tell us why do you want to get the Titans here for?" Jinx said stopping her thievery to ask her question. "That is none of your business." The figure said as it whirled around and vanished. Jinx looked at the empty space where the figure once stood. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her looting of the city.  
  
In Titans Tower, an alarm sounded and all of the Teen Titans reported to the prep room. "Hey Robin what is it this time?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room. Robin stood in front of the Titans and said, "It's nothing serious, just HIVE and Cinderblock. However, it looks as if they have got someone to join them." "Do we know who?" Wolf asked from the back of the group. "No there is no information on them." Robin responded. "So be on your guard because we don't know what to expect." Everyone nodded and they all headed out for the T-SUV.  
  
"Where are those snot balls?" Gizmo said as he and the rest of Hive and Cinderblock regrouped at a bank. "and where is that guy that hired us?" "Gizmo you ask too many questions. Such men are dangerous and are often thought of as traitors. Do you wish that reputation to follow you?" a voice spoke out behind Gizmo and the rest of HIVE. Gizmo glared at the figure dressed in the black cloak. He was about to say something but a voice yelled, "You had to wait to shop until Christmas eve? Are you guys bad gift buyers!" they all turned to see Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans. Gizmos eyes widened as his eyes landed on Wolf. Wolf grinned and he cracked his knuckles, "Hey Gizmo it's been a while!" he said as he continued to grin a murderous glint in his eye. Gizmo began to back off in fear but the figure in the black cloak stepped in front of him. "Forget this primitive...your fight is with me!" Wolfs eye glared at the figure. Robin then shouted "Titans go!" and the fight was on.  
  
Cyborg decided this time to take on Cinderblock and they began to fight hand to hand seeing who was stronger. Robin and Starfire took on Mammoth, Raven went to fight Gizmo, and Beast Boy fought Jinx. Wolf also took on the figure in the black cloak.  
  
Now we all know that Cinderblock isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but now he was just being plain dumb. He constantly charged Cyborg and Cyborg continually dodged. After about the thirtieth time Cinderblock finally got the hint and he tried throwing parked cars. Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon and he shot the cars right back where they came from. Cinderblock got up from the wreckage and he charged Cyborg. "Man your stupid." Cyborg thought as he fired his sonic cannon at Cinderblock knocking him out. Cyborg shook his head as he wrapped Cinderblock in a steel pipe. "I think he lost any intelligence he had since the last time we fought him." Cyborg said as he finished wrapping Cinderblock up.  
  
Mammoth at the moment was being only slightly smarter than Cinderblock. He started throwing cars to redirect their attention and he then caught Robin and Starfire off guard slamming them into a wall. They hit the wall with such force that they actually got stuck to the wall in the imprints that they had made. Mammoth then charged them while they were against the wall. Robin took out a flash disk when he fell from the wall. Starfire too pealed herself off of the wall and she saw Mammoth rush them. Robin threw his flash disk and caused Mammoth to become temporarily blinded and this gave Starfire a long enough span of time to fire several Starbolts at Mammoth. Mammoth became plastered to a wall on the opposite side of the street. He shook his head clear just in time to see Robins foot speeding toward his face...  
  
Raven was dodging the attempts Gizmo made at a kamikaze mission. He attempted time and time again to ram into her in mid air. "Com-on you to scared you cruddy snot ball?" Gizmo shouted as he was about to make a pass at Raven. "I'll make you wish you hadn't have said that." With that, Raven put up a wall of her black aura, some steel sheets, and a few bricks. Gizmo tried to turn but it just ended up like a bug on a windshield. Raven smirked as she watched Gizmo fall to the ground then she looked for Beast Boy.

She saw Beast Boy trying his best to fight Jinx but with her powers to cause bad luck at far distances from her body, he was in a little trouble. Beast Boy in monkey form was dodging various things that Jinx had sent at him, "Dance monkey! Dance!" Jinx shouted laughing her head off. Suddenly a black aura surrounded her and held her in place ceasing her powers. She looked up to see Raven, her eyes white from using her powers, smirking. Beast Boy, in his normal form, walked up to the restrained Jinx with a demonic smirk on his face. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Beast Boy said as he transformed into a gorilla cracking his knuckles. Jinx got a look of pure fear on her face as a giant gorillas fist flew at her face knocking her out and sending her flying.  
  
"Who are you and why do you want to fight me?" Wolf yelled at the figure dressed in a black robe. "Oh that answer will come in time, S-82." The figure said. Wolf then got very confused. "Who the hell are you calling S-82?" Wolf said seriously lost. "Oh you go by the name Wolf now am I right? My apologies you must be one of the ejected..." The figure said. "Ok enough of your games! Tell me what you are blabbing on about!" Wolf yelled. The figure refused to speak back but it threw its arms from its body opening its cloak wide open however, it still kept its face hidden. It revealed it had several close combat weapons at its disposal and it drew a pair of swords from its side. Wolf, luckily thinking ahead, had one of the swords and he unsnapped the buckle holding it in its sheathe. He drew his sword to reveal it was a large, broadsword with a double-edged blade. The figure tried to strike Wolf over his shoulders with his swords but Wolf blocked it and threw the two swords off his own.  
  
"Is that all you got weirdo? Wolf yelled smirking. The figure didn't speak but it once again tried an over the head strike. Wolf once again blocked it but this time the figure hit Wolf with a swift kick in the chest knocking him back. "Damn you..." Wolf said. They continued to sword fight to the end. Wolf went with a two handed strike to the head from above and the figure tried to block. Wolfs sword came down on the two swords hard...and they split into four different pieces. Wolf pinned the figure to the ground and he held his sword at its throat. The figure refused to say anything as it kicked Wolf completely off of itself and it drew two battle- axes from inside its cloak.

Wolf and the figure fought on until Wolf sliced the handles on the axe heads. He once again held the figure down with his sword at its throat but this time he grabbed to top of the cloak and yanked it off. It revealed a face composed of circuits and microchips. What Wolf had been fighting the entire time was a mere robot. "What the hell..." Wolf said as he got off the robot. The robot stood and turned its optical cameras at Wolf. A voice came over that was not the voice that was emitted from the robot before. It said, "Very good S-82, maybe you weren't such a waste after all..." after that the robots eyes began to pulsate red and Wolf thought, "Better get out of here..." Wolf jumped off the roof just in time to avoid a gigantic explosion that followed his leaving.  
  
Wolf walked over to the other Titans thinking the entire time what the voice said, ''Maybe you weren't such a waste after all...' What the hell did that mean?' Suddenly a hand waving in his face awoke him from his daze. "Huh what?" He asked surprised. "Beast Boy removed his hand from in front of Wolfs face and said, "Dude you were just standing there staring off into space. I thought that maybe that thing got your brain." Wolf looked at Beast Boy with a very dry expression and said, "No Beast Boy my brain is right where it should be." "Ok good dude. We gotta take these guys to jail." Beast Boy said pointing to the tied up villains. Wolf nodded and the Teen Titans took the criminals to the jail. Just like every other day.  
  
In celebration of the victory earlier in the day, the Teen Titans decided that opening one present before Christmas wasn't going to hurt anything. They all sat in the living room and presents were chosen at random.

Cyborg was handed a present from Robin and he opened it tearing everything except the present to shreds. Inside the box were a few new car parts, and a lifetime subscription to a car magazine. "Wow thanks Robin." Cyborg said as he picked up and inspected the parts. Robin was then handed a present from Cyborg. It was a small box and Robin opened it carefully. Inside was a mask much like the one he always wore but Cyborg explained that it was fitted with optical tech so he could use it in many different modes such as body heat sensing vision, advanced vision, and even x-ray vision. "Thanks Cyborg this will come in good use." Robin said as he quickly switched his masks so no one could see his eyes.

Starfire was up next with a present from Raven, it was a book on cooking and another book on contacting the spirit world. For some odd reason Starfire was really getting into that... Starfire thanked Raven and gave her a hug that could crush steel. Raven was annoyed and hurt slightly but she paid no attention to it. Raven was then presented a gift from Starfire and she gave her a beautiful dark blue pendent that could be worn around her neck. It seemed to shine every time it moved. Raven thanked Starfire and it was now Beast Boys turn.

Beast Boy got a gift from Cyborg and it was a brand new wireless controller for the Gamestation. It even had hand air jets to cool you hand as you played. "Thanks Dude! Play yah!" Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "You're on you green elf!" Cyborg said but Starfire interrupted. "How come Wolf does not receive a gift like we do?" Wolf was standing in the corner the entire time looking on through his one good eye. It was obvious that no one idea he was going to return on Christmas so they accidentally neglected to get him a present. Wolf moved from his spot on the wall the collar of his coat hiding his mouth he said, "It doesn't matter...I'm going to the roof."  
  
"Wolf..." Starfire began to say but Beast Boy stopped her. "Starfire stop. Don't worry I've got it covered just sit back and whatever you do don't answer the front door." Everyone looked at Beast Boy like he had lost his mind. "You guys have gotta trust me." He said looking at them. "Ok who wants to go with whatever Beast Boy has planned?" Robin asked. Every one cautiously raised their hands because what other option do they have? Beast Boy smiled and he said, "Ok here's my plan..."  
  
"It's not like it's any different than any other Christmas..." Wolf said to himself on the roof. Wolf went up long ago feeling left out of the Christmas activities. It wasn't unnatural for him to go through Christmas with no presents, much less with anyone around. He knew he shouldn't have been expecting anything but still...All of a sudden a ring at the doorbell alerted Wolf and anyone in Titans Tower to a presence wanting to get in. He waited a few moments but he didn't hear anyone open the door. "Lazy bums...I guess I'll have to get the door." Wolf said as he stood and quickly walked down the stairs.

He walked down past the living room and found that no one seemed to be home. "Yo anyone here?" He asked. 'What am I left here all by myself? Figures...they're probably all singing carols or something. Well that's good, can't sing anyway.' Wolf thought still feeling left out until a doorbell reminded him into what he was doing. "Hold on!" he yelled until he remembered that there was no possible way for them to hear him. After Wolf left, figures slowly began to creep out of the corners of the room. Raven and Beast Boy came through one of Ravens portals, Robin and Starfire were hiding in the ceilings shadows, and Cyborg was hiding behind the tree the best he could. "Everything's going according to plan." Beast Boy said as he smiled at the rest of the Titans. "Yeah I think this might actually work. Good job Beast Boy." Robin said looking at Beast Boy. "Cool so you wanna hear my ideas on what we should do tomorrow?" Beast Boy said grinning. "No." every one in the room said effectively deflating Beast Boys at the moment high ego.  
  
The girl that Beast Boy met at Hongs Tofu sat outside of Titans Tower freezing. "That liar I knew he couldn't be trusted..." The girl said saddened by the apparent betrayal as she began to shiver a bit. She adjusted the pack on her back and said, "Why did I believe him in the first place? Guess I was just desperate." She turned to leave but she heard the tumbling of locks and gears. She turned to see the door open with a creak. "Man we gotta get oil for this thing. Hello can I hel..." the person who opened the door said but stopped as he saw who he was talking to.

'No way...' Wolf thought as he saw the sight before him. Standing in front of him was a girl about his age and she was about the same height as Raven. She had claws, fangs, and hair almost like his. She wore a long black skirt, a pair of black shoes with long black and white stripped socks. She also had a dark gray shirt and a dark blue jacket over it. Her beautiful dark crimson eyes looked at Wolf with surprise and happiness deep within the scarlet orbs.

'Oh my god...' the girl thought to herself. Standing before her was a boy about her age. The top of her head was about at the bottom of his neck so he was quite tall. He also had fangs, hair, and claws like hers. He wore a pair of extremely baggy black pants tied at the ankle, a pair of black boots, and a black shirt with red and white stripes running haphazardly through it. To top it all off he wore a black semi-shredded trench coat over it all. However, the trench coat wasn't closed. His single silver eye locked with hers with a volley of emotions flowing through them

The girl then ran up to Wolf, dropping her pack, and latched onto him in a fierce hug. It was as if she wanted to make sure he was real. "Finally..." she mumbled into his chest with a smile. Surprised by her hug Wolf stood still for a moment but he soon put his arms around her and returned the hug putting his face in her hair. All the while, both of them were smiling ear to ear. Soon Wolf got the salty scent of tears in the air and he removed her from his arms. She backed up looking up at him, smiling, with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked confused. "I'm just so happy...I've finally found what I have been looking for." she said sniffling a bit. Wolf smiled a little and he took her hand. "Com-on in you must be cold. And when they get back I'll introduce you to the rest of the team...something tells me Beast Boy invited you here." Wolf said as he walked her to the elevator after she grabbed her pack from the doorway. The girl nodded and said, "Yes he did...by the way my name is Ryoko..." Wolf looked at her a bit strangely and she added, "I was adopted by a Japanese family." Wolf smiled and nodded. He started to say something but he held back. He shook his head, smiled, and said, "My name's Arkon, but everybody calls me Wolf..."  
  
Well how was that? Cheesy I know and a little fluffy but I personally like it. If you are wondering what that robot and the voice over meant well your gonna have to wait for later chapters because the next chapter it's Christmas and we get a fun chapter going on and such. I actually like this chapter and even though it is a little shaky (in the beginning mostly), I like it. Hope you did too Read and Review! Cyah!


	12. Christmas! Pt4

Guess what! It's Christmas in Jump City and guess what team of super powered teenagers are celebrating. Yep the Teen Titans are now celebrating Christmas because...well it's Christmas! Yeah I have a lot of time to do random stuff and write fan fics because I just learned that the 3rd season of Teen Titans is gonna come out in the fall of 2004 so...many other people and myself have a lot of time on our hands. So on with the FIC!   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Password situation is hopefuly being taken care of. And comment wise thanks, thanks, and thanks again!  
warprince2000: Here's the next chapter  
**Thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!**  
Regrem Erutaerc: I personaly think the reaction Wolf has is funny. If you want to see read on!  
Werewolf of Fire: Ok, ok it's updated don't kill me!  
**Thanks to two returning reviewers!  
**  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY (finally figured out what I'm gonna do!), CY/? (Still dunno...I probably have enough fluff and couples in this story already) "Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
We join our favorite team of super hero teens when Wolf and Ryoko enter together for the first time.  
  
Wolf and Ryoko exited the elevator and made their way to the living room when Wolf heard talking and movement and other things of the sort. 'What the...Those sons of...' Wolf thought to himself as he stopped right before the door leading to the living room. "You want to see something funny? Stay here for a minute." Wolf said as he smiled at Ryoko. She looked at him confused but she nodded her head anyway. Wolf let go of her hand and he cracked his knuckles, "Show time..." He said as he put on a furious face...  
  
"Guys I seriously think that we should have another snowball fight tomorrow!" Beast Boy said as he stood with his back to the living room door. "No way Beast Boy." Robin said sitting on the couch playing video games with Cyborg. "Yeah, you got Raven on your side man" Cyborg added. "What you afraid to be whopped again?" Beast Boy said grinning. Raven came up next to him and said with a grin similar to Beast Boys, "Yeah I actually think they're afraid." Robin and Cyborg both turned around.

"We're not..." they yelled but they stopped what slowly and their eyes grew wide. Starfire who was sitting between them turned around and her eyes grew wide and scared too. "Uh what's with you guys?" Beast Boy said as he raised his eyebrow. Raven also looked at the three petrified teens with confusion written on her face. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg slowly raised their hands and pointed behind the pair. Beast Boy and Raven turned slowly to find Wolf. Anger seemed to radiate off his body as his eye was glowing silver and his hands were crackling with energy. His face was warped in apparent anger revealing his fanged teeth clenched in animalistic rage. Every time he exhaled, a reverberating growl was emitted from deep within his throat.  
  
"Uh hi Wolf...heh how are you?" Beast Boy said nervous and scared as he scratched the back of his head in worry. Raven was scared but being her normal gothic self, she didn't show it except for the single bead of sweat that trailed down her face...and the toaster blew up. However, this changed when she read Wolfs' mind. "Beast Boy..." Wolf said with a menacing tone. "Uh I can explain..." Beast Boy said holding up his hands in defense as he backed up slowly attempting to not set Wolf off. "I said if we're gonna get killed its you first." Raven said as she snuck behind Beast Boy with a grin as she pushed him into Wolf. "What!" Beast Boy yelled as he was pushed until he accidentally ran into Wolf. As Beast Boy fell backwards, Wolf grabbed him by the collar and held him at eye level.

"Beast Boy..." Wolf growled pulling his right claw that was crackling with silver energy behind his head in a striking position, "thanks." Wolf said as he blinked and his face unclenched and twisted into a beaming grin as his hands returned to normal. The silver energy dissipated instantaneously from Wolfs eye and hands the moment he said 'thanks' Wolfs hand that was once held behind him in position to attack was no behind his head supporting it as he leaned his head back. Wolf grinned attempting miserably to contain a laugh as he set Beast Boy, who by the way was speechless, down on his own two feet. Every one except Raven and Wolf had blank looks on their face as Wolf turned to leave. Beast Boy also could have sworn he heard laughing in the background. "Uh...does any one know what just happened?" Beast Boy asked. They all shook their heads slowly indicating a resounding no. Raven just smirked and went to her chair to read and wait for Wolf to return  
  
Ryoko peered in the door to see Wolf scare the hell out of every one in the living room. She cracked up laughing but she gained her composure before Wolf came back. "Well how was that?" Wolf said as he turned the corner from the door smiling. "Funny." Ryoko responded sarcastically. "Hey don't lie I heard you laughing from in there." Wolf said a little smugly. Ryoko smiled and blushed. "Shall we meet the now zombified Teen Titans?" Wolf asked. Ryoko nodded her head and she grabbed his hand. Wolf then led her into the room behind him where the Titans, except for Raven, were still recovering from the shock Wolf gave them. "Jeeze how long does it take them to stop being freaked out?" Ryoko asked from behind Wolf. "3...2...1..." Wolf said. At one, Robin shook out of his trance and said, "Dude can you not scare us like that?" Cyborg was next when he said, "Yeah. We've all seen Wicked Scary and Raes' little house of horrors afterwards but that came REALLY close to passing it in the scare factor." Starfire shook out of her zombification but said nothing. Raven this entire time decided to sit in her chair in the corner and pick up one of her books. She looked over the top of her book and said, "I see that we have a visitor..."

Wolf smiled and stepped to the side revealing Ryoko standing behind him. At that point, Beast Boy broke out of his trance and he smiled, "Told yah didn't I?" He asked her. She grinned and nodded her head. "Tell me where did Beast Boy find you?" Wolf asked leading Ryoko to the couch. "In Hongs Tofu." She replied. Wolf quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Do you go to tofu places a lot?" Ryoko turned to him and said with a 'duh' tone, "Yeah of course don't you?" Wolf did a nervous grin and thought to himself, 'Figures that's why I couldn't find one like me. Damn it!' "Uh no not exactly..." Wolf said meekly in response to her question. Beast Boy interrupted and said, "Are you kidding this guy's a full blown carnivore." Wolf glared at Beast Boy and BB shut up. "Really?" she asked. Wolf turned to her and said, "Well...yeah." "Well that explains something..." Ryoko said with a dry look. "Like what?" Wolf asked slightly childish in nature. 'Man is he oblivious...' Ryoko thought to her self, rolling her eyes but she said, "Well for one why your breath reeks of steak sauce." All the Titans and Ryoko laughed as Wolf seethed a little.

After a little bit of discussion they all decided it was a good time to go to sleep. Ryoko however said that she really didn't have a home anymore. Instead of pushing the issue or having anyone else do it, Wolf said she could have his room. "Are you sure?" Ryoko asked. Wolf nodded and said, "It's not like I sleep there anyway." Ryoko thanked him and the rest of the Teen Titans said good night as they went off to their respective rooms. Except Wolf who went to some unknown part of Titans Tower to sleep for the night.

The next morning Ryoko woke to find that Wolf was walking into the room backwards carrying a tray filled with food. "Uh can I help you?" she asked. This obviously startled Wolf seeing as he jumped sending the food and the tray up in the air. Luckily, it all came down in the same order it went up and Wolf caught it. Wolf turned and said, "Nope everything's fine it's just I thought you'd like to have some breakfast so instead of waking you up I thought I'd bring some of Beast Boys tofu stuff here. Uh sorry if I intruded on anything..." Ryoko smiled and said "No you didn't intrude on anything." "Oh ok...well here's you breakfast." Wolf said presenting the tray. She accepted the tray with a thanks and she began to eat.

Wolf started to leave but Ryoko stopped eating and said, "Wait. Can you hang around a bit? I wanted to ask you something." Wolf turned curious and said, "Ok..." Wolf cautiously sat on the end of the bed. He waited for her to ask some questions but she remained silent. "Well? What did you want to ask me?" he asked getting a little impatient. "Uh...uh nothing!" she said nervous. Wolf raised an eyebrow and said, "O...kay well come down when you're ready. They're opening presents and I want to see some of them." With that, Wolf left after he grabbed his bag and swords as Ryoko sat in the room thinking, 'Damn it! Yah get this far and you get cold feet way to go!' She quickly ate her breakfast and rummaged through her pack bringing out a pair of semi-baggy black pants and a black shirt that said 'The thing wrong about normal people is that they're normal.' She quickly changed clothes and darted out of the room chasing after Wolf while she pulled one of her black shoes on.

Oh, present time this ought to be fun...Starfire being a child at heart was the first to get down to the presents. Soon after was an equally excited Beast Boy and Cyborg. Then it was Robin then Raven, and finally Wolf with Ryoko on his heels.

Starfire was first to open her presents, and it was pretty much all clothes and jewelry from the rest of the Titans. Robin gave Starfire a diamond necklace (AN: Wow now that's expensive!), Cyborg and Beast Boy both combined their money to buy Star an expensive dress she was ogling in the mall, and Wolf surprised them by getting the team gifts on his travels. He started off by giving Star a pendent and chain that went around her neck. It was made of jade matching her eyes. Starfire thanked them all and hugged each and every one of them.

Up next was Beast Boy, and his gifts consisted of video game stuff. He got three new video games from Robin and Starfire, Wolf gave Beast Boy a MOD chip that made all his consoles able to handle every game all over the planet earth for the system he was playing, and he got a brand new system plus some new games for the console from Raven. Raven walked up behind Beast Boy and hugged him whispering in his elfish ear, "There's a part two to you present... you'll get it later." Beast Boy smiled as he thanked every one.

Cyborg was next with hundreds of new car parts and an old car to fix up from the entire Teen Titans team. Wolf gave Cyborg a pair of nitrous oxide tanks that he said, "The guy I got them from said they're never supposed to run out." "I highly doubt that but thanks." Cyborg as he took the tanks from Wolf. He thanked every one and it was on to the next present acceptor.  
  
Next up to the present bat was Robin. Raven and Beast Boy collaborated on a gift for their leader and they gave him a customized robotic sparring partner. They even customized it to look like Slade before they defeated him. Starfire gave Robin a hand made costume that she constructed using her memory of what Nightwings costume looked like. It looked flawless and it fit perfectly according to Robin. Wolf walked up to Robin and he unbuckled one of the swords, the smaller one (AN: AKA the unused one!), from his back. He then handed to Robin claiming that he had it specifically forged for him. It had a clear diamond film covering it making it just as strong and durable as Wolfs' sword. Robin thanked everyone for his or her present as Starfire and himself went all lovey dovey on the group successfully making everyone sick.

The last one up was Raven. Raven not being to most social of the group tried to escape earlier but Beast Boy kept her there. Robin and Cyborg gave Raven a brand new robe like the ones she already has but this robe is made of the same material as Robins' cape so it can withstand a plethora of things. (AN: they only got her one because just imagine how much that stuff costs!), Wolf gave Raven a different kind of herbal tea and a large crystal that is supposed to aid in meditation. Raven thanked them...then everyone looked at Beast Boy. "What you think I actually forgot?" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Ravens hand. Beast Boy placed a blind fold over Ravens eyes and he lead her out of the living room. Every one shrugged their shoulders and decided not to follow. That could mean instant death.

Beast boy walked with Raven trailing behind holding his hand. "Beast Boy where are we going?" Raven asked annoyed. "Patience." Beast Boy said excitedly. Raven sighed and said, "I should have never taught you what that means..." eventually Beast Boy stopped walking and he said "Are you ready?" Raven sighed and said, "Yes just do it." Beast Boy took off Ravens blindfold to reveal a beautiful sight before her so amazing that Raven actually gasped.

It was a medium sized room that seemed to be installed into the side of Titans Tower. It had a meditation pool with some Coy fish in it. There was a waterfall that stretched from the roof and fell down small cliffs to the bottom at the pond. All around there were various plants and such. The floor was a tatami mat and the walls were semi- transparent but it didn't feel like any heat was lost through the thin walls. On the far side of the room, there was a very large window that took up most of the wall giving a wonderful view of the horizon and on each side was a dark purple curtain that could be pulled over it. "Yep build this all my self...well Cyborg and Robin helped but it was my idea and I did most of the work...." Beast boy said scratching the back of his head. Raven tackled Beast Boy kissing him hard on the lips. Beast Boy was in minor shock at Ravens sudden expression of feeling. Raven moved her face away from Beast Boys slightly. Beast Boy said, "So I take it you like my present." Raven smiled and said in a slightly seductive tone, "I think you deserve the second part of your present now." Beast Boy grinned as he said, "But what about my punishment?" Raven looked at Beast Boy with half closed seductive eyes and said," I think I can postpone it until tomorrow." Raven and Beast Boy soon resumed kissing as they drew the curtains closed.

After Raven and Beast Boy emerged from the newly constructed meditation room an hour later, all the rest of the Titans and Ryoko thought it would be a good idea to go with Beast Boys idea of a snowball fight. Raven said she would be ref so the teams would be fair and so that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had a fighting chance. The game on without a hitch except for some illegal 'snow down the shorts' by Cyborg to Beast Boy. Everyone except Raven came in soaking wet. Well Raven and Ryoko because every time a snowball came at Ryoko Wolf would take it like a bodyguard and a bullet. Needless to say, Wolf was probably the one most soaked in cold and melted snow. He stood in front of the door as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy began joking with Wolf over his protective nature of Ryoko. Wolf glared at them, got on all fours, and shook off all the water much like a dog. He stood up bone dry grinning at Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all three of them now even wetter then when they first got in. Wolf took off in a flash and a group of three super charged, fuming, teens chased him.

"I hope they don't kill him..." Ryoko said looking after them more specifically Wolf running fast and laughing his head off. "You are really attached to Wolf aren't you?" Raven said standing next to Ryoko. Ryoko blushed a little and said, "Well yeah. We haven't seen another being like us and both of us have been all over the planet looking." Ryoko said. "You like him don't you?" Raven said smirking and raising an eyebrow. Ryoko looked at Raven blushing feverishly. Ryoko said nothing and Raven said, "Wow that was quick. You only know the guy for barely one day and you already like him." Raven said. "Huh I didn't say anything." Ryoko said in defense as she glared at Raven blush still present on her face.

"Ryoko did Wolf tell you his real name?" Raven asked. "Uh...yeah Arkon right? Why do you ask?" Ryoko said losing her blush and angry face. "You know it took him a few weeks to trust us enough to tell us his actual name. And he didn't even tell us we had to hear it from someone who knew him." Ryoko was a little surprised and was about to say something but Raven stopped her. "My powers include mind reading so you don't have to say anything for me to hear it." Raven said with a smirk leaving Ryoko speechless. Raven left for the living room to get her book and read until either Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy gave up or Wolf was once again throw out of the Tower...preferably the latter scenario. A few minutes after she began reading her book a crash and a loud yell granted her wish.  
  
Well how was that? Any questions and comments can be given to me with that little button on the bottom of the screen that says submit review. I personally like this chapter what about you? It also might help that I'm listening to really upbeat music while I'm writing this so I'm already in a good mood. Well Read and Review CYAH!


	13. UhI Don't Know

Hey how's it goin? Havin fun...well that's cool. This is the next chapter and I hope you like it!   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Yeah for a while Wolf even had ME fooled! Wow you want a fancy meditation room? Spiritual are we? (grin) About the end...uh you'll see somthins up with the ending. Thanks for the review! Password still ain't workin though...meh happins. By the way if you check out the boards on the R/BB fan forums. There is a board named RANT...COME READ IT! I was the original ranter that sent it to Alys hence my pen-name. I'm much more smart there than I am here! Cyah!  
**Thanks to my most loyal reviewer**  
Werewolf of Fire: Yeah...in this chapter there is a joke just for your review! Cyah!  
Moey25: Dont worry I wont stop writting! Thanks for the review!  
raven1322: Good thanks for the review!  
purplerave: If I can make any stories I will be sure to make sure they make an apperence! Thanks for the review!  
Azurro Brass: Wow you obviously like this story! Thanks for the review!  
**Thanks to all my other reviewrs! Wow am I getting popular!  
**  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY (this is very soon now...   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
Wolf emerged from the frozen bay with a gigantic smile on his face. Yeah the last time this scenario happened he, excuse the term, totally lost his shit. But now he just couldn't stop smiling. He was having fun now...besides it's not like it hurt. "One of these days I'm gonna get a parachute..." He thought as he walked into Titans Tower and he shook himself dry at the entrance. He stood up strait as he heard something. Maybe talking...no he heard yelling. He rushed to the elevator and pressed the up button. While in the elevator, he unbuckled his sword preparing for the worst. When he hit the floor where the yelling was originating, the living room, he jumped out of the elevator ready to strike with his sword drawn. What he saw made him laugh so hard he dropped his freshly drawn sword. Ryoko was yelling at all of the other Teen Titans, except Raven and Starfire, so furiously that they went into chibi versions of themselves and they cowered together. Ryoko herd Wolfs laughing and mistook them for painful yelps. She doubled her efforts yelling until Wolf stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok it's ok! They do this all the time it's no problem. Its fun!" Wolf said trying to control his laughing. "What they just threw you out of a TOWER! How is that FUN?" Ryoko yelled at Wolf now. Wolf grinned and said, "Were you that concerned? You don't have to worry." Ryoko blushed and her face twisted in anger. She growled like Wolf would and left probably going to Wolfs' room. A slamming of a door confirmed their suspicions as Wolf looked completely confused. "Dude Wolf she's scary." Beast Boy said returning to normal with Robin and Cyborg. "Look who's talking. Remind me who you're going out with?" Wolf said. "Oh crap..." Wolf said to himself realizing his mistake. Raven got up from her seat a little peeved and said, "What was that Wolf?" "Let me save you the trouble..." Wolf said depressed yet happy as he left the room in a hurry. Seconds later, they heard the breaking of glass, yelling, and a loud splash. Everyone looked from the direction of the crash to each other with wide eyes. "Is it just me or is he getting weirder?" Beast Boy asked the group. "It's just you." They all said in unison.  
  
A single light penetrated the dark and dank room. The single light was given off by a monitor on the far side of the room. On the monitor was an image of a boy with long silver hair battling another boy with short black hair. Suddenly another screen flashed on and another roll of footage of the boy with silver fighting a black cloaked figure appeared on the screen. Several other monitors blinked on showing various random battles this boy has been involved in. Some from a young age, some from an older age. Finally, one monitor blinked on in the center of all the others. It showed the boy crawling out of a by onto an island with a gigantic 'T' shaped building on it. This seemed to be happening live because the picture was more crisp and full of life than the others. In front of all the screens sat a man in a white lab coat. His thick glasses reflecting the light given off by the screens. His old graying hair was plastered back on his head and he had a grin on his face. 'Soon S-82...very soon.' The man said as he began to chuckle. The chuckle soon evolved into a loud bellowing laugh as the screens fell dormant once again. The only screen that remained on was the one of the boy walking into the Gigantic 'T' building.  
  
The day after Christmas Ryoko emerged from Wolfs' room seemingly ok. A few days passed since Christmas and it was just fun with no villains to fight. Raven and BB were acting closer due to BB's present and the lack of anything else to do. Robin and Starfire continued as usual making every one sick with their flaunting affection for each other. Cyborg fixed up the car he received as a gift and it looked excellent but he kept saying it isn't perfect as he continued to work on it. Wolf and Ryoko would spend hours just talking...but neither of them would discuss their past. To them they did not wish to relive the horrid memories. In spite of this, one day the whole Christmas event of Wolf being thrown out of the Tower after a snowball fight repeated itself except this time Wolf made the mistake of making fun of Raven and Beast Boy. Ryoko stormed up into Wolfs' room leaving the rest of the Titans confused once more. They all wondered but Wolf most of all. She seemed to worry over him for no reason. 'What is her problem?' he thought.  
  
"He is so dense and selfish." Ryoko whispered to her self as she sat with her knees up to her chest. She sat on Wolfs' bed. Earlier she came up after she freaked at Raven and Beast Boy for throwing Wolf out of the Tower. Wolf returned saying it was ok but Ryoko sort of over reacted saying that it wasn't. Wolf asked her why she was so concerned she left angry and embarrassed. She had stayed in Wolfs' room fuming for several hours. She glanced at the clock seeing the numbers 11:57 blinking back at her. "Wow I was up here long..." Ryoko said to her self as she got up from the bed. A loud and echoing growl was emitted from her stomach reminding her how hungry she was. She looked down and put a hand on her stomach saying, "Wow I'm hungry. I wonder if Beast Boy has any tofu waffles and some tofu eggs. I could cook some up for a late night snack."  
  
Ryoko opened the door and looked out making sure no one was coming, especially Wolf. When she was sure, the coast was clear she snuck down to the kitchen and found a few eggs left over but no waffles. Now that's a surprise. She took out a frying pan and began to cook them. When she was ready to flip the eggs a hand laid itself on her shoulder. She freaked out and spun around quickly smacking the intruder with the hot frying pan. The intruder stood there with blazing hot eggs on his face and a burning red mark on the left side of his face.  
  
Wolf didn't move except for the continual and spasmodic twitching of his face and shoulder muscles. "Ow..." was all he said as he pealed the eggs off his face. "You hit hard you know that?" Wolf said casually as he looked at Ryoko. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept chanting repeatedly as she grabbed a towel, moistened it with water from the sink, and wiped his face free from all eggs residue. After the hundredth, 'I'm sorry' Wolf said, "It's ok! It's really no problem. I got hurt more when I fought my brother." He turned to leave but a voice stopped him, "Wait can I ask you the question I wanted to a few days ago?" Ryoko said as she followed him.  
  
Wolf walked silently for a while Ryoko trailing next to him. Wolf lead her up to the roof where a fresh blanket of snow covered the roof and the city. To add to the new snow already in place it was currently snowing very lightly. It was a bit chilly though. Ryoko shivered and Wolf noticed out of the corner of his eye. Wolf removed his trench coat and put it around her shoulders giving her the warmth of that his body heat that had already accumulated in the coat. "Thanks." She said as she stooped shivering and pulled the coat tighter around herself. Wolfs' scent was matted deeply in the fabric of his coat and Ryoko with her sensitive nose could smell his scent radiating off of it. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Wolf said skipping strait to the point. Ryoko fumbled with words for a bit but she soon regained her poise asking, "I wanted to ask about your past." Wolf sighed and he began his long-winded tale beginning with his apparent adoption of his foster family up until he had met her. He spoke of his fathers' death at his brothers' hands and of his brothers' defeat by himself. He spoke of searching the globe and everything he went through in his life good and bad. When he finished he was quite tired but he looked at Ryoko and she seemed mesmerized. Before Ryoko could say anything Wolf said, "Well how about your past?"  
  
Ryoko looked down and said, "I was left on an orphanages stoop when I was about one and I stayed there for two years. On my 'birthday', I was adopted by a family and taken into their home. They were a tight knit Japanese family with good values, morals, and open minds. Then when I began school as a child, it all went downhill. The children called me freak, demon, and vampire. I suffered through that until I was in sixth grade. My family and I were just having a normal weekend day. Then they came. They were dressed in black tactical suits and they shot everyone and everything that moved. They caused a seemingly fatal wound on me and they left me to die. I passed out and woke in a hospital a few weeks after the attack. When I was fully healed, a few months later, I learned that my family had died in the attack. In the beginning, they said it was completely random and it had no other connections. However, the police eventually found out who the killers were. They were hired hit men paid by one of my fathers' business partners. He killed my father and our family to gain power. After that, I wandered continually seeping out of many foster homes to search. I wanted to find other ones like myself because...I thought they would be the only ones I could trust..." Ryoko finished close to tears. Her body began to convulse in sobs as she began to lose control of her tears. One by one, they streaked down her face in a salty liquid crystal parade.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm presence all around her. She opened her eyes to find that she was in someone's arms. Directly in front of her eyes was a black shirt that had red and white stripes running through it randomly. A large silver curtain composed of hair was draped around the figures arms. Ryoko began to sob harder and raised her arms around the figure, hugging back. Wolf began to shh the crying Ryoko and he said, "It's ok...I'm here now, and you can trust me." Wolf began to gently stroke Ryokos back subconsciously in an effort to calm her down faster. After a few minutes of this, Wolf had calmed Ryoko down to a little sniffling.  
  
He stood up and brought her up with him supporting her with his arms. He brought her back down the stairs and back to his room. He removed his coat from her, dropped it on the ground, and set Ryoko down on the bed, covering her with its sheets. He was about to leave but a hand captured his in its own and it held on for dear life. He turned to see Ryoko sitting up in bed with her hand holding his. "Don't go..." she said staring strait ahead. She raised her deep ruby red eyes to meet his one gleaming silver ocular orb. He looked down at her with sympathy mixed with many another emotions swarming in his silver sphere. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She lay back down and promptly fell asleep. Wolf started to get up but he froze and looked down at their conjoined hands. Their fingers had both entwined with each other and created a sort of lock on his hand. Wolf looked at it momentarily and he sat back down. Wolf could have at any time separated their hands but he declined to do so. He was amazed at how well her hand fit into his. It was as if two puzzle pieces were fitting together.  
  
He then realized the skin on her hand was soft and light like a warm pillow. He looked at the fine texture of her skin and found it all to be as flawless as a fine porcelain doll. Her skin was slightly pale and Wolf attributed it to her having lived in foster homes a lot. When he was searching, Wolf didn't have that luxury...Wolf raised his own free hand to his face and stared at the rough calloused texture of his clawed hand. Battle worn and rough from having to live in the wild were the best words to describe his hands. He also knew his own complexion. Sun drenched all his life his skin was surprisingly a light olive color but it had its many scrapes and cuts to tarnish the seemingly perfect complexion. The single most visible blemish on his skin was the scar covering his left eye. He remembered the battle well. His mind consumed with rage, his actions erratic and full of hate and vengeance. The last thing he remembered seeing from his left eye was the gleam of metal as it tore his flesh. He looked at Ryoko and noticed that the sheets fell off the side of the bed and her shirt had ridden up a little on her body. He was about to get the sheets when he noticed the one thing that flawed Ryokos perfect skin. On Ryokos stomach, a large circular scar was just below her ribcage. 'This must be the wound she must have been talking about. Wow those hired bastards must have been using some heavy artillery...' Wolf thought as he looked at the scar. He shook his head and pulled Ryokos shirt back down to where it was supposed to be. Wolf went back to thinking as he sat on the bed.  
  
Wolf consumed in his thoughts eventually slid off the bed and he sat on the floor with his back to the bed. He looked over at Ryoko sleeping. Every once and a while she would whimper in her sleep obviously having a nightmare. He would gently squeeze her hand and her nightmare would come to a screeching halt as she settled back down. Wolf sat there for a while. Looking at the clock in his closing moments of consciousness, he spied the blinking light at 2:15 and he fell asleep directly afterward.  
  
Ryoko woke slightly shivering and found that her covers had disappeared for some unbeknownst reason. She groggily got up and looked around. Her eyes then traveled down her arm at her hand that was entwined with Wolfs. She smiled lightly and she then spotted Wolfs forgotten coat lying on the ground. She moved off the bed and grabbed the coat never removing her hand from his. She was about to climb into bed when she stopped as an idea crossed her mind. She once again got out of bed and sat down next to Wolf on the floor. With her one free hand, she draped Wolfs coat over both of them making it a makeshift blanket. She then scooted closer to Wolf and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
After a few moments, she lifted her head to look at Wolfs sleeping face. She eyed the aged scar that covered his left eye and prevented him from ever having sight from it again. She reached out with her free hand and gently brushed her fingers against it feeling its rough texture against her skin. She slowly put her hand down and rested it on his cheek. She looked into his closed eyes and her eyes flashed emotions from want, to fear, to anxious, to excited, and then back to fear. All the while her face slowly moving closer and closer to Wolfs'. She eventually got nose to nose with his sleeping face and she was surprised that she was doing this without even paying attention. Determination and care in her eyes, she tilted her head and placed her lips on Wolfs' in a short and chaste kiss. She pulled away slowly from his sleeping face smiling a little, just enough to see her fangs gleam in the moon light. 'It may be early but it doesn't matter...' Ryoko thought as she snuggled into his chest satisfied with what she had just done. After a few moments in this position, she fell asleep soundly dreaming of only herself and Wolf.  
  
Hearing the relaxed breathing of Ryoko signaling that she had fallen asleep a warm smile crept onto Wolfs lips. He slightly opened his single good eye a crack and looked down at Ryoko. His one free arm wrapped around her in a gentle one armed hug as he sat staring at her serene sleeping face. He leaned forward slightly and placed his chin on Ryokos head and she seemed to huddle further into him due to his recent action. His eye eventually closed and his mind dived into a tranquil slumber, thinking only of Ryoko and himself together.  
  
Oh god I am such a sick being! I feel sick with fluff! Ok this is the honest to god truth, the fluff fest at the end of the chapter...hell the entire chapter came out of NOWHERE! My fingers were typing but my brain was neglecting to follow as it spaced out thinking of other matters. I came to when I noticed that my fingers had stopped moving and this was the result. I think that my subconscious played the Wolf/Ryoko angle WAY to much. Sorry for all of you who are angry with me for this accident. Sorry once again. Next chapter we will find out who the guy who is watching Wolf is. Honestly, I don't know where this came from or where it's going sorry! 


	14. Professor Kross

Yo uh well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for your review enjoy the new chapter...and cool poems by the way  
warprince2000: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review.  
**Thanks to my two most loyal reviewers.  
**raven1322: Cool here's the rest, thanks for the review!  
red52: Meh everyone needs a way to spred their fics around...Thanks for the review KEEP THE FAITH!   
**Thanks to my reviewers.**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
Early in the morn hours, Raven was wandering about the Tower to 1. Search for something to eat and 2. Since Beast Boy didn't want to get up yet she had nothing else better to do. She happened to pass by Wolf room and the door was open for some obscure reason. Raven made a quick glance in the door and continued on her way. About three or four steps, she backpedaled until she was once again standing before Wolfs' door. There next to the bed was Wolf and Ryoko sleeping soundly with Ryoko leaning on Wolf and Wolf with his arm around Ryoko. They seemed to be in close quarters to each other seeing as Ryoko was almost sitting in Wolfs' lap. Wolf had his head placed on Ryokos and their hands seemed to be locked together at their sides. Raven made a light smirk and she took the handle of the door closing it as quietly as physically possible. Raven continued down to the kitchen saying in her mind, 'Thought so...'  
  
Once again, the man in the white lab coat sat before the plethora of televisions but this time his hand was at his chin as he was involved in thought. On the only screen that was on was showing a young man with silver hair sleeping having a girl with black hair asleep in his arms. "Hmm it seems as if that S-82 and S-37 have met and their instincts are driving them to gain feelings for each other. This could work to my advantage...but that is just cliché!" The man said as he began to laugh. His laughter soon subsided and he lifted his left arm as if to beckon something forth. Sure enough, a cloaked figure appeared and it said, "Yes Professor?" "I believe it is time to put our plan into action." The man said as he stood from his chair. "This early Professor?" the figure asked. "Yes now. S-82 and S-37 are together so we can get them in one swoop. Those rejections have lasted long but I judge it is time for them to die." The man came to his full height to show that he was actually a giant of a man standing about 8 feet tall. The cloaked figure bowed and said, "As you wish Professor." With that, the figure seeped into the shadows and disappeared. "Enjoy it while you can S-82..." the man said as he smiled and his glasses caught a glare from the single TV screen. On the said screen, slight movement was beginning to happen...one of them was awakening.  
  
Ryoko was the first to wake in the early morning hours. Her beautiful wine-colored eyes blinked several times before she registered where she was. Her cat like pupils darted around the room and she turned her head. She found that her position and Wolfs had changed during the night. She had found that she was now in between Wolfs' legs and she had her back to him. One of his legs was slightly bent and the other lay flat on the ground. Ryokos legs were both pulled under her and to the side. There hands remained locked in the eternal grasp of each other. Wolf had his one free arm was wrapped around her waist and it held her in place. His head was positioned on her head so every time she turned her head she ran the risk of waking him. "Oh no...He's gonna be mad when he wakes up!" She thought as she frantically tried to get out of his grasp without awakening him.  
  
Now this is when Wolf woke up. The only thing his brain could comprehend in the cold morning was, 'Heat trying to leave. Stop it!' so every time Ryoko tried to leave his grasp his arm tightened around her waist bringing her back. Now his arm tightened only to bring her back not to hurt her. Eventually Ryoko stopped fighting and sighed. 'Well the consequences might be grave but they'll be worth it.' She thought as she retreated back into Wolfs' warm body. She buried herself back into his body and this invoked a reaction from Wolf as his arm gently tightened around her small frame. Wolfs' eye opened slightly and he saw Ryokos eyes looking at him. 'Oh crap...' he thought as his eye shot open.  
  
"Before you say anything let me explain." BOTH of them said as they looked at each other blushing so profusely that Wolfs' face resembled a red apple with silver hair and Ryokos face resembled a cherry with black and blue hair. "You explain? it's my fault." They once again said in stereo. Wolf removed his arm from around Ryokos waist and she got up swiftly. However, she immediately fell back down as she tried to get away because their hands were still locked together. She fell and waited to hit the hard ground but all she felt was a soft pillow like thing cushion her fall. She looked down and she realized she was sitting on Wolf. "I'm sorry!" She said as she got up and looked him over to make sure she didn't hurt him. Needless to say, he was a bit shaken up by the mornings events so far and the part where she fell on him didn't help. He shook his head and stood up claiming he was fine. She still said she was sorry. Wolf grinned lightly and said "It's ok it's not like you weigh a lot. Besides it takes more than someone falling on me to get me more then dazed." Ryoko was about to say something but she hesitated and in the end just decided not to say anything in favor of a warm smile and saying, "I'm hungry lets get some breakfast."  
  
Breakfast was quite interesting as they had forgotten that they never did release each other's hand and they walked into the living room where ALL the Titans saw their entrance. Beast Boy didn't stop until Wolf pulled a play out of Ravens book and he dragged Beast Boy to the top of the tower successfully throwing him off the top and into the bay at the bottom. "Boy is payback sweet." Wolf said as he walked down back to the kitchen. Beast Boy came back in soaking wet and he was about to attack Wolf but Raven levitated up to him and whispered in his ear. Beast Boy then said with a wicked grin, "So Wolf how did you sleep last night?" Wolf and Ryoko both blushed and they both choked on their respective breakfasts. Wolf saw Raven smirk and he sent a death glare in her direction. Raven gave Wolf a face that said, 'Oh a challenge I see...' With that, Raven gave her best death glare and it sent shivers of pure ice and fear running down Wolfs spine. He didn't flinch though as he tried his best to out glare Raven but you can't beat the queen of glares at her own game. Raven eventually won and she produced a smug grin as Wolf turned away from her. Wolf leaned over to Ryoko and whispered, "I think Raven might have walked by the door last night." Ryoko responded by whispering back, "I was wondering why she was giving me a knowing grin every time I looked at her." The rest of the morning continued without incident until the Titans alarm rang...  
  
It appeared as though there was a robbery deep in the warehouse district. The perpetrator was unknown except for the fact that it was a person in a black cloak. Wolf recognized the description of the figure and went off to his room in a flash. Ryoko went into Wolf room and saw him strapping his sword onto his back. She asked if she could go with them but he said no. "No Ryoko it's much to dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt." Wolf said as he turned to leave. "Dangerous huh?" Ryoko said as she drew Wolfs' sword from its sheathe. Wolf turned around feeling the weight being drawn off his back. "Hey don't play with that thing it's not a toy!" he yelled trying to get it back. She was casually dodging his attempts to retrieve his sword.  
  
She put her hand over her mouth and she imitated yawning to broadcast her mood. Wolf growled and said, "Give me my sword...NOW." Ryoko smiled and stuck her tongue out at Wolf. "Ryoko you can't go! And give me my sword back now! You're acting like a child!" Wolf yelled completely livid. "But I can take care of my self, plus if I get in trouble you can save me right?" Ryoko said. "Ryoko so far I have seen nothing that can prove you can take care of yourself." Wolf said calmly. Ryoko began to spin Wolfs' sword in her hand as if it was a child's toy. She spun it around her body with ease. When she was finished, Wolf stared at her with wide and blank eyes.  
  
"How..." Wolf was about to say but Ryoko interrupted. "How did I do that? Well I hate to push this stereotype but it's true when they say all people raised in Japanese culture know martial arts." Ryoko said with a smile. Wolf grabbed his sword from her and said, "You can't go. Stay here and I'll be back soon ok?" Ryoko pouted a little and said,"Fine see if I care." "Oh but you do..." Raven said from the doorway. They both looked at her with surprise. "I was sent up here to get Wolf but I see that you want to come to." Ryoko nodded and Wolf shook his head indicating no. Raven looked at Ryoko and said, "Now I hate meddling in other peoples affairs but think it is best that Ryoko stays here." Ryoko gave Raven an angry look and Wolfs face was practically screaming thank you. Ryoko finally took the hint and said that she would stay around Titans Tower until they returned.  
  
The figure made mad jumps inside of the warehouse not stealing anything. It was as if it was there for another purpose. "Professor they don't seem to be showing." The figure said to no one in particular. "Patience they will be present." A voice said. Sure enough in a few moments, the doors to the warehouse flew open and six teens walked in...All of them about to face the fight of their lives.  
  
"Ah the Teen Titans...I didn't think that you would show." The figure in the cloak said as it stood in a spot light. "Whoever you are you are going down!" Robin shouted as all the titans prepared for battle. "Oh but it is not him you are to fight it is yourselves..." a voice said behind the figure. A giant of a man, standing about 8 feet tall, walked forward and revealed himself to the Titans. The man wore a white lab coat and he had thick glasses on. His gray hair was plastered backwards on his head and a grin was present on his face. "Who are you?" Robin asked. The man grinned wider and said, "Allow me to introduce myself my name if Professor Kross and you seem to have something of mine." The Professor raised his hand and pointed directly at Wolf. "What the hell are you on? I don't belong to you!" Wolf shouted as he drew his sword. "S-82 still the ever feisty and violent one of the litter. I honestly don't know why we kept you alive as long as we did." The Professor said as he walked forward. "Take one more step and you become a headless physician." Wolf said as he jumped forward and stood with his sword ready to strike. "Kill me?" The Professor said as he began to bellow with laughter, "You can't kill your creator..."  
  
Ryoko sat in Titans Tower exceedingly bored as she began to rummage through Wolfs' room. "Boy with the emptiness of his room you'd think that he didn't live here at all..." she said as she examined all the empty dresser drawers and empty closet. Ryoko got bored and she began to wander around in Titans Tower until she heard a loud crash and fast footsteps. Ryoko ran as fast as she could to the source of the crash and found it had been in Wolfs' room. She walked in carefully listening for anything moving. "S-37 the Professor requests your immediate destruction..." a voice said behind her. Ryoko turned to se an obvious female in a black cloak and tactical suit. "Oh yeah...lets see you try." Ryoko said as she got into a martial arts fighting stance. "As you wish you dieing breed..." the intruder said as she rushed Ryoko.  
  
Well how was that? I have a splitting headache from fathers day and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and for all the grammar errors. I can't think right now so I'm just posting this on a wing and a prayer. In my dazed state I think it is an acceptable lead up...what do you think? Oh and about the Professors name...I first wanted to go with Professor Poison but that was to...cliché. Therefore, I went with my next favorite Professor Kross. Cyah.


	15. Creation

Well this is the chapter where a lot of Wolfs' unknown past is revealed. I don't want to give too much away so I'll just say on with the FIC!   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Yeah everyone likes payback it's funny and sweet. The whole rest of Wolfs' story is here so read on! Thanks for the review!  
warprince2000: Update is here! Thanks for the review!  
**Thanks to my two most loyal reviewrs!**  
raven1322: Cool is it hook, line, and sinker or just hook? I'm guessing all three! Thanks for the review!  
purplerave: Wow...You really want Ryoko to kill that thing huh? oh and its pronounced Ryoko (Reoko, e as in a regular e sound like in EEE!) hope that helps...Thanks for the review!  
**Thanks to all my reviewers!**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
"CREATOR?!" all the Titans yelled. "Yes I am S-82s' creator. You actually think that a being like this just evolves on its own?" Professor Kross said with a smirk. Wolfs' face was completely blank as he fell to his knees dropping his sword. "Yes S-82 or Wolf as he has dubbed himself is an experiment that we conducted by a private party who was interested in an invincible army. Also you have the other eject S-37, otherwise known as Ryoko to you and S-81 Wolfs' 'brother', Kayne." Kross said as he stared at the fallen Wolf. 'I'm...I'm an experiment for some psycho...'Wolf thought to himself completely lost in his own world. "Hard to accept that you are just some meager failed experiment for a psychotic militant." Kross said almost reading his mind as he walked directly up to Wolf. "How was I made Kross?" Wolf said as he looked up from the ground. Kross grinned from behind his glasses and he turned sharply as he walked back the cloaked figure. "That is for another time...do you wish to know who the main benefactor to your creation was?" Kross said as he walked up to a large lever sticking out of the floor. "Who?" Wolf said as he continued to stare a hole in the ground.  
  
"I recall he called himself Slade. Odd fellow though, he never showed his face to me." Kross said as he turned to the Teen Titans. "Slade!" Robin shouted as he took his telescopic bow staff from his side. "Yes he was interested in an army of apprentices that could match his skill level, that he could train to be the best and in the end train to take over the world. That is until he found you Robin...You made him pull the funding for the 'Species' project. He became interested in you as an apprentice then the girl Terra...Then the other failure S-81 also known as Kayne. He left the project but we continued research and created until the authorities found the project and the plug was pulled. I however took precautionary measures incase that happened so I had back ups of all information gathered." Kross said as he pulled the lever on the ground. "After countless trials and failures I have created S-900."  
  
A spotlight flooded the floor as a cloaked figure in a black tactical suit walked up and removed its cloak. Standing there was a being like Wolf however, it seemed emotionless and it had pure white eyes. Its claws were two times the size of Wolfs and its fangs were so large that they protruded from its mouth. Its hair was short and it stuck up in blood red spikes going forward. "Kross it doesn't matter what you throw at us we can all take on your creation together and defeat it." Robin said as his team minus Wolf, who was still lost in his world, stood behind him. "Oh Robin that is what you think...you see I have been studying you and the Teen Titans and I have a special surprise just for you." with that he lifted his hand and beckoned forth five robots. The robots looked almost identical to the Teen Titans except they were completely composed of mechanics. "I have documented your fighting strategy and your powers and I have imputed them into my robots...you will basically be fighting yourself." With that, the Robots attacked their biological counterpart and the fight began.  
  
"An experiment that's all I am..." Wolf sad as he still sat on the ground with this new information. Just then, a cloaked female figure rushed in carrying a bag that seemed to have a body in it. "Ah I see that S-37 has been taken care of." Professor Kross said as he was handed the sack with the body. Wolfs eye grew wide and they turned to anger. Kross looked inside the bag and saw a bunch of mangled body parts. However, they were all mechanical in nature. "What the...You did this S-37!" The professor said as he pointed to the cloaked figure. The figure jumped back and stood beside the incapacitated Wolf. "I don't know who you are calling S-37 but yeah I destroyed you little toy." The figure said as it removed the cloak revealing Ryoko. Wolfs' eye became filled with relief then grief knowing he had to explain to Ryoko. "Ryoko he's calling us that...we are his experiments." Wolf said as he slowly stood. "Wha..." Ryoko said stunned by what Wolf said. "He's right 'Ryoko' as you are now called. You are sheer experiments created by me in an attempt to create the perfect solider." Kross said grinning, "You and 'Wolf' are the byproducts of my research." "No...NO you're lying!" Ryoko shouted angry and slightly crying, "We weren't created by a nut case with nothing better to do!"  
  
Kross ignored this comment with a full smile on his lips. "Ah I remember you both so vividly. S-82 created with the combination of human, wolf and a creature long dead. The creature in the combination was thought to be one of long told legends and most thought it was a creature from the heavens. Many called it their god and they said it protected them. Scoffing at the legend and thinking it might produce a strong species, we used the specimen. The wolf species used in your DNA combination is a rare breed known for being very violent and strong...yet somehow loyal to its family and pack. Most of that breed is dead now...S-82 the most violent and dangerous of your litter. Your 'brother' was also considered a failure due to its underhanded tendencies. You were too much like your animal equal and at that point in our research, we decided not to kill our failures...yet. Therefore, some clod decided to dump the both of you in the most secluded place they could find. After time passed we took you for lost and dead, however when we found you had lived in that village...you had to be destroyed rather than run the risk of our research being found out. Your brother, S-81, was a perfect inside man thanks to his distaste of you despite you both shared blood." Kross replayed his memories with many emotions dancing on his face. Sometimes a grin, sometimes a scowl. Wolf came to a realization and his head snapped up looking directly at Kross. "YOU! IT WAS YOU!" Wolf growled through his fangs as his eye and his claws began to burn with silver energy.  
  
Kross ignored Wolf as he continued on looking at Ryoko. "And S- 37...You were a puzzle to the entire group. At most times you were far too calm and secluded but you became a 'firecracker' of sorts when you got in the mood. Your DNA combination was different from all the others...You were made from human, fox, and another extinct creature that we had fished out of a volcano. The particular fox species that was chosen for your DNA was a fox that would eat plants and only plants. Quite an abnormal evolutionary change for the canine species. That type died out long ago because its nature was to...passive and it was killed off for its beautiful blue fur. The creature that was found at the bottom of the volcano was also a peculiar creature. Its entire skeleton was completely intact and we found this amazing. Many of the locals called it their fire god and said it controlled the volcano and fire. My staff and I never believed those island primitives though. Nevertheless, seeing the promise of a species that might be able to survive, perhaps even thrive in fiery conditions intrigued us to attempt the experiment. Seeing you as another failure and wishing not to kill you we decided on another alternative option. You were also destined to be left in some remote place to live but you were accidentally left in a city. When we learned your whereabouts we had to dispose of you...that business patsy of ours worked like a charm. Except the hired men neglected to kill you...I will have to finish their work." Kross finished with a sickening grin. Ryokos eyes grew wide and they then narrowed to a point where it looked like here crimson eyes were glowing. "Angry I see...It doesn't matter you will be a good trial run for my perfection. S-900...kill them!" Kross said as he pointed to Ryoko and Wolf.  
  
Meanwhile during Professor Krosses little speech to Wolf and Ryoko the Teen Titans were having a hell of a time fighting their robotic counterparts. Every move they threw at them was immediately countered. Robins robot was and obvious master of martial arts and could fight just like Robin. It even had a utility belt filled with copies of Robins' gadgets. Starfires counter part had technology so it could imitate Starbolts to the T. Ravens robotic equal somehow was equipped with her mental abilities and her fighting style. Beast Boys robotic copy was made of a liquid metal so it could quickly change into any animal Beast Boy himself could. Cyborg was facing his worst fear...it was himself except it was completely robotic. The one thing he never wanted to be. The Teen Titans were successfully having their butts kicked and there seemed to be no end...  
  
Up until this point S-900 had stood perfectly still in the spotlight, except for its heavy breathing. When it attacked Wolf and Ryoko didn't even have time to turn their head for Professor Krosses creation moved faster than the eye could perceive. The only visible part of S-900 was a fading image in the direction it flew. In an instant, the creation was standing before Wolf and Ryoko. With a quick swipe of its claws, it made Wolf and Ryoko fly several yards back successfully knocking Ryoko out. Wolf sat up and looked at Ryoko finding that she was incapacitated made him think, "Gotta keep this monster busy..." Wolf ran as fast as he could and he grabbed his sword that was lying on the ground. He turned toward S-900 with a grin but S-900 continually stared at him with an unemotional look. "What is wrong with you can you even smile or something?" Wolf asked S-900. "Close S-82, S-900 was specifically created without the part of the brain that composes emotions...so it is a true unfeeling killer." Kross said with a grin on his face and a mad cackle to complete his words. "You're sick..." Wolf said in a disgusted tone as he once again faced off with S-900.  
  
The Teen Titans were being easily defeated by their mechanical counterparts but then Robin had and idea. "Hey if they are specifically designed to fight only one of us then if we switch they will be confused and we might have a chance." Everyone thought it was worth a shot so Robin and Cyborg switched, Raven got Starfires robot Beast Boy got Ravens and Starfire received Beast Boys to fight. Robins plan worked as the robots were soon the ones that were being taken down.  
  
Wolf was knocked back for the umpteenth time and he was getting sick of it. "This thing has to have a weak point..." Wolf thought as he attacked with his sword once again. Like the many times before he was thrown back and S-900 seemed completely undamaged. Kross began to laugh and yelled, "You think you can defeat my perfect creation?" "I don't think I know." Wolf said as he stood slowly. "Hmm...S-37 is still unconscious. Perfect opportunity." Kross whispered to himself and he called forth a cloaked figure. He whispered to in and the figure nodded.  
  
As the Teen Titans fought each other's robots, one of Cyborgs sonic cannon shots went haywire and it hit a large pipe. The pipe began to groan and moan with the warping of metal. Suddenly the pipe snapped and a liquid began to flow from the pipe and fill the room. Then one of Starfires Starbolts went on a haphazard path toward the slick of liquid on the ground. As her Starbolt hit, it ignited the apparently flammable liquid and it the flames streaked toward the pipe. As it hit the pipe, Robin noticed and he yelled, "Titans move!" all the Titans abandoned their fights and ran for their lives. Suddenly a large explosion erupted from the tank the pipe was connected to and it began to rain flames in the warehouse.  
  
The cloaked figure calmly walked over to Ryoko opening its cloak revealing a robot with several close combat weapons. It was quite simply a copy of the robot Wolf had defeated before. It chose a sword and it took to a running pace as it raced toward Ryoko. This is the time when Ryoko chose to wake and she saw the robot running at her. Wolf saw the robot about to strike Ryoko with the sword and most likely kill her. "Ryoko!" Wolf shouted as S-900 took this distraction as an opportunity and slammed its fist into Wolfs gut knocking him back several yards. Ryoko did the only thing that occurred naturally to her she put her hands in front of her face, covering her eyes, and she waited...  
  
Ok well how was that? I know it probably sucked and (sarcastically) Wow he's an experiment how original. (End sarcasm) Sorry but that is all I could think of...I personally like the idea. Moreover, it reinforces my ideal that we mess too much with genetics in this day and age. I mean to prevent even wipe out disease I like it but to control what you can and can't do? That, as Wolf said, is sick. If you have ever seen the movie Gatica then you would understand. Well if you liked it or not tell me I'll accept anything! Cyah! 


	16. Destruction

Yo I'm back...well I think I'm probably gonna wrap this up soon. I know it's been a long road and there was alota fun and such. This is probably one of the closing chapters and well you will have to see for your self. Oh and about switching to Wolf and Ryoko so much...sorry but I wanted to enhance the whole experience of finding ones past. Therefore, I put more Wolf and Ryoko than Raven and Beast Boy. I WILL put a major fluff moment or two between Raven and Beast Boy SOMWHERE! If there is one thing I do, it is always follow my word...Oh I know New Years is coming up right?   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for the review and sorry for my absence...enjoy!  
warprince2000: Wow thanks...hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.  
**Thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!  
**Flaredancer: I know and I'm sorry. I kinda lost myself in the Wolf/Ryoko thing. But I will make it up to you and the rest of the R/BB shippers out there just you wait and see! Thanks for the review.  
raven1322: You asked for long and you got long...however, the story might come to a close soon. Sorry but I'm running out of ideas. Thanks for the review.  
red52: Don't worry I hate the login too. I hope I fixed the problem...if not I'll try harder next time, just say the word! Thanks for the review.  
Werewolf of Fire:Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review.  
**Thanks to all my other reviewers!**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
With a clang of metal and a scream of terror, it was all over...Wolf yelled and threw S-900 across the warehouse to see the scene before him. What he saw is what he didn't expect. Ryoko sat on the ground with her hands covering her face and the sword lay at her side, charred to a crisp. The robot was nowhere to be found save for a scrap of its shroud and...In front of Ryoko was a wall of pure red flames. "Holy shit..." Was all Wolf said as he stared at the anomaly. Ryoko slightly removed her hands from her face and her crimson eyes scanned the room. She saw Wolf looking in front of her with eyes as wide as dinner plates and she diverted her attention to where he was looking. She stared at the wall of burning red flames and she was intrigued as well as frightened.  
  
Ryoko gently reached out her hand to touch the flames. "Ryoko don't!" Wolf shouted but Ryoko ignored his warnings as her index finger touched the barrier. In an instant the wall broke into several thousand little flames and the turned to a whirlwind surrounding Ryoko. Eventually the hurricane of flames began close around Ryoko in smaller and smaller circles. Wolf rushed to Ryokos side to retrieve her from the flames but Ryoko refused to leave saying, "Stop I know what I'm doing! I hope..." The blazing tornado finally engulfed Ryokos entire body and it seemed to merge with her. A blinding flash lit the warehouse and when it was over Ryoko stood there as if nothing had ever happened. However, Ryoko did look spooked at what had just occurred.  
  
"Uh Ryoko? How did you do that?" Wolf asked as he looked at Ryoko with a truly confused look. "I don't know..." She said dumbfounded. "So It appears that those ignorant natives weren't so idiotic after all..." Kross said with a scowl. "No matter...S-900 is their better, it has all the genetics of all my specimens. They will die..." Kross finished with a grin. On the other side of the room, S-900 stood with its eyes shifting from white to red. Wolf was too preoccupied to see a blazing body slam into him and send him flying. Wolf flipped in the air and saw what hit him. S-900 was now covered in flames from head to toe.

Ryoko smirked slightly at an idea that had at that point just reached her cranium. Concentrating to the greatest of her ability she turned her energy on S-900. In a matter of seconds S-900s' flames were stripped from it and they were now gathering inside of Ryoko. S-900 stared as its fire was so easily taken from itself. However, it felt nothing, no anger, no hate, no fear, just the drive to kill them due to its masters' orders. While Ryoko was still silently celebrating for doing something she didn't think she could S-900 took this opportunity and struck Ryoko with the back of its claws.  
  
Ryoko flew a good distance and was caught by the neck. She looked down the clawed hand and found S-900 with murder written deep in its white eyes as it drew its claws back in an attack. Just as its claws began to lead their assault into her head, a gleaming metal blade burst from S-900s stomach. It stopped the attack and its eyes went wide. It turned its head and looked at a VERY pissed Wolf staring it down with his one good eye. "You just signed your death warrant..." With that Wolf ripped out the knife that he had just impaled the 'perfect' S-900 on, causing it to drop Ryoko. S-900 stumbled back staring at its open wound on its stomach then it looked at Wolf.  
  
The Teen Titans had finally finished off the last of the robots copies. Also during the explosion, half of the warehouse collapsed so they were cut off from Wolf and Ryoko. Now they were trying to find away around or through the rubble to their two friends. The one robot that outlasted its robotic brethren was Ravens copy and it was Beast Boy who was fighting it. No offence to Beast Boy but he only has close range attacks where as Ravens replica had all of Ravens powers so she could attack from long range. Raven saw how bummed Beast Boy was because 1. He had to fight a Raven copy and 2. He would have lost...not a big ego booster. Raven having an un-Raven like idea walked up to Beast Boy a little seductively swaying her hips slightly as she walked. Seeing this tactic wasn't working for some odd and unbeknownst reason, she decided to switch game plans.  
  
She crouched behind Beast Boy and she, using her ever-present cloak encircled herself and Beast Boy with it. Suddenly a warm purple glow began to be transmitted from Ravens hands and onto Beast Boys body, healing any injuries he might have had. When she was finished, Raven hugged him from behind in the cape and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I think you could have won...eventually." Raven said trying to boost BBs' spirits. Beast Boy smiled at the un-Raven like attempt to cheer him up. He placed his hands over hers and said, "I know you're just trying to cheer me up...but thanks." He looked over his shoulder at Raven and she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?" Beast Boy said out of nowhere. Raven gave a light smile and said, "Yeah, and I love you too." After a few moments silence Beast Boy said with a childish smile, "You know you're losing you dark girl routine fast." Raven instantly lost the loving attitude and she dumped Beast Boy unceremoniously out of her cloak. "Fine if you want dark girl." Raven said as she turned and left with crossed arms most likely to help the team get around the collapse. "Damn it. Me and my big mouth..." Beast Boy berated himself as he got up and chased after Raven.(Well Flaredancer what do yah think? Kinda impromptu but I hope it works...)  
  
S-900 looked at Wolf and something happened that Kross hadn't expected or even thought possible...S-900 got mad. It growled and began to attack Wolf pure unmitigated rage coursing through its veins. However, fighting with wrath controlling your mind will get you nowhere as Wolf dodged the powerful yet reckless attacks easily. Wolf found after a few minutes of this game it was enough. He dodged one of S-900s' attacks and he then used his knife to stab several times at a super accelerated speed leaving his knife deep inside S-900 with the final stab. Using the same maneuver on his brother Wolf knew this wouldn't be enough so Wolf quickly brought his sword down upon S-900 separating its right arm and its body. S- 900 screamed in pain and it stumbled back, falling on one knee, and began to bleed on to the ground creating a pool of blood.

Wolf then sheathed his sword, walked up to the quote unquote perfection, and kicked it clear across the warehouse. However, Wolf forgot to remove his knife from S-900 but he judged it to not be a big loss. "Ok it's your turn Professor Kross." Wolf said as he helped Ryoko to her feet. Professor Kross looked at Wolf with stun evident on his face but it eventually faded to a dark smile. "What the hell are you smiling at Professor predestined?" Wolf asked as he began to walk over to Kross bearing his sword as he smiled slightly. Ryoko was walking along side and a little behind him. Ryoko seemed to gain at least a little control over her newly discovered power and she could create short jets of fire.  
  
"Ah what I am laughing at is your ignorance. You think that that was the actual pinnacle of my genius? You think that useless drone was my absolute best? That was nothing compared to my irrevocable perfection." Kross said as he stood in front of Wolf actually dwarfing him in size. "And what is that Kross?" Wolf said holding his sword at the ready and being extremely alert. Ryoko had her fire charged as Professor Kross grinned and said, "Me..." With that, the Professor ripped open his lab coat and brought fourth a container filled with a strange sickly blue liquid and a syringe. He dumped the entire container with the syringe into his arm and he made a devilish grin. "You think that I wouldn't make a formula to aid in my own genetics? I have and you will be the first I test it on!"  
  
After completing his thoughts, he fell to his knees breathing heavily. His body began to give off a strange energy and Krosses body turned to a amber like chrysalis before their eyes. After a few moments in this new form, the chrysalis began to shake and crack. It suddenly erupted and from it emerged Professor Kross however, he was completely transformed. From his stomach down it was a reptilian snake-like body leading from the chrysalis. His white lab coat remained on his body but it was close be being merely shreds. His left arm was a gigantic crustacean like claw and his right arm was a muscle bound, fur covered humanoid arm with gigantic animalistic claws on his fingers. On his back three spikes had sprouted from him and they had grown a thin membrane connecting them. His head remained the same except the glasses were gone but an ever present shadow hid his eyes. He grinned at the pair with wild and untamed fangs growing in his mouth. His mouth was composed of dozens of rows of razor sharp teeth. "Now you will die!" Kross said with a transformed gravelly voice. "Oh shit...MOVE!" Wolf yelled as Kross brought down his gigantic claw down aimed to kill. Wolf and Ryoko moved a split second before they were crushed beneath the humongous claw.  
  
"Hey I think I found a way through!" Beast Boy shouted as he looked at a small hole in the wreckage. Suddenly a gigantic explosion sounded off and half of the collapse debris scattered leaving a monstrous hole in its wake. "Uh, never mind." He said a little timidly as he ran through the hole after his teammates all of them ready to fight.  
  
"Jesus! This guys fast for being so damn big!" Wolf yelled as Ryoko and himself dodged yet another claw strike by Professor Kross. Ryoko nodded as they both dodged another lightning fast strike from Kross. Kross once again brought his claw down and it separated Wolf and Ryoko, 'this is my chance!' Kross thought as he brought the rest of his reptilian body out of the chrysalis and swung his new tail around slamming into Wolf with it. Wolf flew a good distance but the tail caught him and brought him back to lie in front of the 'good doctor'. Kross raised his clawed arm up above his head ready to strike. Ryoko shouted Wolfs name as she tried to get to him but a gargantuan reptile tail hit her away.  
  
Kross brought his clawed arm down but before he could make contact, a bright blue beam hit him square in the chest. Making him let go of Wolf and turn to find the other Teen Titans were ready and rearing to go. "Whoa what happened to him?" Beast Boy asked. "What! I thought my robotic clones took care of you!" Kross yelled in his gravelly voice. "Well obviously they didn't" Wolf said as he stood grinning at Kross. Kross growled and tried to strike Wolf but a black and green beam nailed him sending him back. "Thanks guys!" Wolf yelled as he ran to Ryoko disappearing in the dust. "No problem!" Robin shouted as he threw a few explosion disks that hit their mark on Kross. Kross growled and threw both of his arms in the air. He brought them down hard onto the ground and this caused the ground itself to rise up and break into many rocket missiles. 'Time to end the experiments!' Kross thought to himself as he slithered in the direction Wolf went to find Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko!" Wolf shouted as he searched for Ryoko. He found her on the ground lying on her side. Wolf ran up to her and shook her lightly in an attempt to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Wolf. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly. "Me? You are the one that got smacked with a giant tail!" Wolf practically yelled. "Well you did to..." Ryoko said sitting up by herself. "Can you stand?" Wolf asked. "Yeah I think so..." Ryoko said as she stood with Wolfs' help.  
  
"Pretty soon neither of you will be able to stand!" and voice boomed behind them. They turned just in time to see a colossal claw smash in front of them. The claw missed the both of them but it hit with such a force that it actually separated the two once again. Wolf stood as fast as his legs could make him and he looked around through the dust and debris. He ran as fast as he could looking for Ryoko.  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko was once again returning to her feet slowly and shakily. Suddenly out of nowhere a large muscular and fur covered arm grabbed her by the neck and threw her directly up in the air. As she came down another arm, this one armor plated and a claw adorning its base, grabbed her around her torso and it slowly began to crush her. "S-37...you know when the team sent to kill you and your family came back with the report that they had killed you I was elated that our project would continue with out a hitch. Then I heard that you survived and I had to inspect this problem myself." Kross said as he went face to face with Ryoko a deviant and fanged grin embellishing his face.

"I talked to the specific solider sent to kill our failed experiments...I remember her was a young man and he wielded a large rifle, specifically meant to kill you. I questioned him on his poor aim but he said he didn't miss his mark. I asked him what he meant he declared that he didn't desire to kill you or any of the other experiments I wished them to kill. He said it was wrong and that we had no right to do this. Of course, he had to die for his treachery...poor young lad. He had a bright future then he had to go and start thinking for himself." Kross finished with a grin on his face as he began to squeeze harder hearing the crunching of bone.  
  
Suddenly a bright silver and gold flash streaked through Krosses arm. Kross quirked an eyebrow but it soon turned to a horrified and painful face as his left arm separated from his body in a nice clean cut. The claw hit the ground with a loud crash but within its giant pincers, there was nothing. Kross looked around searching for something. "S-82!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Kross yelled spinning around several times looking for his prey. "I'm right here Kross..." a voice said behind the Professor. Kross spun swinging his tail with all his might but when he hit something, his tail stopped dead in its destructive path.  
  
Wolf stood there with Ryoko on his back. Her arms around his neck and her left leg in his left hand. Wolfs one upraised hand had itself braced against Krosses colossal tail holding it just before impact. Wolfs hands and his right eye crackled with silver energy. However, something was different Wolfs' left eye was glowing gold behind the lid. Along the crease where his eye was shut, a golden light was shining and it was growing as his seemingly perpetually closed left eye began to open little by little. As the golden energy was being dispersed from his eye, it flowed down his face and around his body. It gathered in his left hand and it began to seep into his silver mane. When all was said and done both of Wolfs' eyes were opened, his left was a molten gold glow while the right a metallic silver shine. Wolfs left hand crackled with golden energy and his right with silver. In the front of his hair, a golden shock of hair stood out from the rest of his silver hair and along the back, the gold ran as if they were golden thunderbolts in a silver cloud.  
  
"What the..." Kross said as he tried to back away. Wolf said nothing as he threw Krosses tail away from his body and disappeared in a flash of gold and silver. Kross growled and yelled "S-82 I will find you and I will kill you!" "Let me save you the trouble of finding me." A voice said as Kross turned around to see Wolf charging him with his sword drawn ready to strike. Wolf passed Kross at super human speed and he left a large gash in Kross. Kross screamed in pain and Wolf grinned at his theoretical near victory. Suddenly Krosses screams turned to hysterical laughter and Wolf said with a smug voice, "What are you laughing at...I must have missed something." Kross turned to reveal a large gash along his torso, but as quickly as it had been inflicted on him he healed himself. "Shit..." Wolf said, "Yes S-82 I can heal myself quite quickly...you will have to do better than that with you little toy." Kross taunted as he rushed Wolf. Wolf once again disappeared in a blaze of gold and silver.  
  
"Guys I can't see through the dust can you?" Beast Boy yelled as the dust surrounded them. Abruptly a black aura surrounded the Teen Titans and they were brought up above the dust and over it to a clear side of the room. "So uh does anyone know where the bad dude went?" Beast Boy asked. "I do..." a voice outside the group said announcing their presence. Raven capture the person with her aura but it broke free quickly. "Listen this is no time to screw around!" the voice yelled once again and they recognized it as Wolf. "Well what do we have to...uh did you get a new look or something?" Robin asked forgetting the rest of his sentence. "This isn't the point...Listen Kross has the ability to heal himself exactly like Plasmas. So guess what we have to do." All the Titans looked at the transformed Wolf as he made this speech and they nodded at the end. Since Beast Boy has no projectiles he was put in charge of watching the unconscious Ryoko that at the moment was on Wolfs back.  
  
Kross slithered into the dust-ridden part of the warehouse and using his tail in one giant sweep, he cleared the dust revealing nothing. "Where are they?" Kross said looking around aimlessly. In a flash, a bright blue beam struck him in the chest soon followed by a black and green beam in the exact same spot. Kross fell back but immediately got up and saw the entire Teen Titans standing there all aimed at him with their weapons and projectiles. The only one not aiming for an attack was Beast Boy who was standing in back with Ryoko leaning on him. "Kross you die here..." Wolf said as he disappeared in a silver and gold streak that lead directly at Kross. Wolf jumped and made two bright white flashes of light in the shape of an 'X' with his sword. The light made contact with Kross and a bloody red 'X' appeared on his chest. Kross screamed as he lashed out at Wolf with his claws but Wolf evaded his attacks.  
  
Wolf jumped back to the rest of the group and said, "Now!" Just like before Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven shot their powers and weapons at Kross while Robin threw several his explosion disks. Wolf raised both his hands and from his right hand emerged the Combination spirit but from his left three golden vicious wolf spirits took flight ready to defeat Kross. The bright white beam flooded over Krosses body but Kross remained there only being slightly affected by the blast. "What the hell?" Wolf shouted as Kross began to slither through the gargantuan beam. 'We need more power!' Wolf shouted in his mind.

His prayers were answered when a bright red flame covered beam was emitted from the back of the group. He didn't have to turn to know who was doing this, 'Ryoko...' As the red beam joined the rest of the Titans power, the white beam grew two times larger and it was now tainted red. Kross began to struggle in the intense ray. "Kross I may not be the one to ultimately judge people...BUT WE'RE SENDING YOU TO SOMEONE WHO CAN!" Wolf yelled as he and the rest of the Titans gave double the effort that they had previously. Kross began to fly backward and he eventually vanished in the power with a blood-curdling scream that could be heard all the way in...Make it from Hell.  
  
The red beam eventually dissipated and all that was left of Kross was a fang from his mouth and a few shreds of his lab coat. After the beam disappeared, every one began to celebrate. Robin and Starfire were kissing, as were Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg was doing his usual victory dance coming to a James Brown ending. Wolf found Ryoko sitting on the ground a little...ok very tired after the ordeal that she and the other Titans had just gone through. Wolf picked her up bridal style and he began to swing her around laughing. They were both laughing their heads off and it began to slow down for them. Slowly their faces began to come together...  
  
Suddenly a knife flew from the side of the room narrowly missing Wolf and Ryoko. They both ruined their heads to see S-900 standing up, of course sans arm, and it was growling at them. "You...You are cause. You die now!" S-900 said in broken speech. Wolf set Ryoko down gently on her own two feet. She could stand slightly, Wolf made sure, and he turned to S-900 saying, "Oh yeah bring it on!" "Yo you ain't fighting this thing alone." Cyborg said as he and the rest of the team prepped their weapons and powers. S-900 gave a sinister smirk and said, "No...Just me n him." S-900 then pushed a button in its hand as an explosion rocked the warehouse.  
  
The straining of metal could be heard and a loud snap alerted everyone that the building was collapsing. "Crap...All of you get out of here!" Wolf shouted. "Dude all of us need to get out of here!" Beast Boy shouted as he grabbed Wolfs arm trying to get him to go. "Damn it I need to keep this thing occupied! LEAVE NOW I'LL CATH UP LATER!" Wolf shouted as the rest of the Titans finally took heed to his warning. Ryoko rushed up next to Wolf and said, "I'm not leaving you alone!" Wolf was about to yell but he stooped himself. He grabbed Ryokos hand and drew her to himself in a long and emotional hug. After a few blissful moments, "I'm sorry..." Wolf said as he took his left hand and struck the back of Ryokos' neck, successfully knocking her out. "Beast Boy! Get her out of here!" Wolf shouted as he held onto the unconscious Ryoko. Beast Boy ran up and took the form of a horse. Wolf placed Ryoko on Beast Boys back and Beast Boy took off for the exit. "So you want to fight huh? Well bring it on!" Wolf yelled as he charged S-900.  
  
All the Titans made it out of the warehouse as it began to shake and quake with the signs of collapse. About a block or two away from the building al looked back waiting for Wolf to show. As the building began to creak and moan three times louder, they began to get worried. "I'm goin back!" Beast Boy shouted as he started to go back to the warehouse. However, it was too late. Suddenly a loud crack and moan and those were the final sounds the warehouse made before it collapsed. As it fell, a gigantic explosion rocked the area around the building. Obviously, some gas tanks were still there before the Titans left. It was over but one of the Titans was gone...  
  
Well how was that? I'm sorry but the past two days were murder on myself. Longest two days of my life...Anyway I hope this extra long chapter makes up for my recent absence. About Wolf and his new transformed state, it was a split decision between either he grows silver wings (angel or some mythic bird would have been the creature) or his left eye opens and he becomes half-gold, half-silver (still don't know the creature). Which do you think I found more feasible. So what do you like about it what do you hate? Tell me and I will listen. Cyah!


	17. And Everything In Between

Hey, what's up? Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! This chapter for some reason I decided to make a mini-song fic in it. Remember _**This is song lyrics**_.   
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for the review. Sorry for not updating soonner it's just not feelin well lately. Also my minds been somwhere else. (Still have no password...)  
warprince2000: Thanks for the review.  
**Thanks to my two most dediacted reviewers**  
Samantha: Meh it's Raven what else would she do when BB insults her? Thanks for the review.  
**Thanks to my other reviewer**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY   
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
The scene following the collapse of the warehouse wasn't pretty...Ryoko woke up just in time to see the building collapse and the gigantic fireball explosion rocket from it. Ryoko screamed and launched herself in the direction of the warehouse. She began to dig through the rubble faster than a mole digs into the ground. "What are you doing just standing there? Help me!" Ryoko shouted over her shoulder at the rest of the Titans.

They all snapped out of their trances and they feverishly began to sift through the rubble of the destroyed building. After hours upon hours of digging, they were finding nothing at all. The only thing that was found of Wolf was his three fanged necklace. However, Ryoko refused to give up and she dug at the same pace that she had in the beginning well into the evening hours.

At about midnight, the rest of the Titans told her that Wolf was gone and he was probably never coming back. Ryoko slowly stopped her digging and she sat stunned. She sat on the ground staring at the three fanged necklace that was in her hand. The only one like her that had survived through the murderous attacks of Kross and his creations. The only one that had accepted her and the only one like her...was dead. Ryoko along with Raven and Beast Boy, who were the only ones to stay with her, left for the tower. Upon reaching the tower, Ryoko said nothing to the Titans in favor of leaving to Wolfs' room and locking herself inside. Ryoko then let all of her anger, fear, and sorrow pour from her soul in the form of tears that seemed to endlessly streak down her face. She sat on Wolfs' bed and cried all of her emotions out.  
  
"Dude I feel bad..."Beast Boy said regretfully as he sat on the couch with his ears drooped slightly. "Yeah me too..." Cyborg said in the same disappointed tone. "I believe that it is appropriate for us to partake in the feasting of sorrow pudding." Starfire said in her usual chipper tone however, it held a mournful mood to it also that brought it down a few notches. Robin told Starfire that it wasn't a good idea. Instead of fighting the notion, Starfire nodded and just sat down on the couch alongside Robin. "Well what are we gonna do?" Beast Boy asked the group.

"Since we spent almost the entire time digging in the wreck I don't think that we will find any trace of Wolf anywhere." Raven said as she floated into the room proceeding to sit next to Beast Boy. "How do you know that he isn't alive?" Beast Boy asked. "Because if he was still alive then I could sense him...and since I couldn't then he must be..." Raven said seriously in the beginning but trailing off at the end. "Oh..." Beast Boy said quietly as the rest of the Titans understood. "Is there gonna be a funeral?" Cyborg asked the question directly. Robin nodded and said, "Even though he wasn't with us for very long he was still part of the team." Everyone nodded as they started making funeral arrangements.  
  
Ryoko sat in her room, he crying slowly subsided into a quiet sob every once and a while. "Maybe the radio will help..." Ryoko said to herself as she leaned over the bed and pressed a little button on the little radio by the bed. After a few commercials, a piano came on quietly. Then ever so softly, a female voice began to sing... I'm so tired of being here  
  
_**Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
**_ Ryoko began to, once again, feel the hot sting of tears prick at the back of her eyes. This song seemed to be playing to her heart as it made her remember Wolf. How he gave his life to save her and the rest of his friends and all...  
  
**_[Chorus:]  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me.  
_**  
Even though she hadn't known him for years, she was sure that she loved him. And now that he was gone...she was missing him. The way he always smelled of steak sauce and other meat products. The way he would always agitate someone in the tower enough to get them to throw him out. Ok maybe not the best qualities but you get the idea that no matter how insignificant the details were, she was going to miss him.  
  
_**You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me.  
**_  
This verse just continued to pile on the short yet sweet memories that she had of Wolf. His single eye that always, no matter how weird it looked, always had a deeper sense of understanding. His constant speeches telling her not to worry about him...  
  
**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
[Chorus]_**

And Ryoko thought no matter how many days, months, even years passed...she would never forget him.  
  
_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
[Chorus]**_

As the song came to a close Ryoko shut off the radio and began to cry into the pillow. After what seemed like hours upon hours of crying she finally fell asleep in a sea of her own tears.  
  
The funeral that was planned for Wolf was modest but still a good service for a deceased Titan. All of the Titans were dressed in black. Robin and Best Boy were both wearing black suits and Cyborg wore...well he didn't wear anything. Instead, he partially painted himself in a pattern that made him look like he had a black suit on. Raven wore a black dress as had Starfire. Ryoko also wore a black dress...but she also wore a black veil.

Each one of the Teen Titans went up and said a few words about Wolf and what he had done in the short time they had been with him. Ryoko was the first up and she began to tell everyone just about everything she new about Wolf. When she came to the final hours of his life, she began to crack down in a fit of tears and Starfire had to go and help her off the platform. Beast Boy went up next and credited him for finally getting himself and Raven together. Raven also agreed with Beast Boy on that. Robin said that he was a valuable member of the team and such. Cyborg said, in a short moment of joking, That he was going to miss the only other person who was as dedicated to eating meat as he was. Starfire finished by saying that they will all miss him. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven carried out a casket filled with rocks to represent a body into a hearse for the last ride. They arrived at a graveyard and a priest said the final prayers along with the eulogy and it was over.  
  
The next days weren't anything to get crazy about. It was only four days until New Years but it sure wasn't a time for celebration. During the course of the days counting down to New Years, Robin asked Ryoko if she wished to join the Teen Titans because of her obvious fire controlling powers. Snapping out of her moping stage for a brief moment, she agreed. Robin added that since he wasn't going to use it, she could have Wolfs room.

Not a particularly good thing to say because...well I will tell you this. It is funny to see Robin running around with his pants on fire because he pulled a Beast Boy like move. After getting over the initial anger for having his pants set aflame he and the rest of the Titans helped Ryoko gain more control over her power with some rigorous training. It was a short process because since she was created from the mythical creature that controlled fire and volcanoes, it came more naturally than she or the other Titans thought it would. The days passed slowly and things eventually got to be centered around New Years.  
  
"Robin why do people on earth celebrate the coming of a new year?" Starfire asked Robin in the later morning hours of New Years eve. "I think it's because people like the idea that they have a fresh start, a clean slate for the next year...or they just want a good excuse to get drunk." Robin said shrugging his shoulders at the end. "Oh..." Starfire said as they both turned their attention to the large screen TV that was perched in front of them. Robin raised the remote and he began to flip though channels aimlessly as Starfire sat next to him mesmerized by the screen. Cyborg was down in the garage tuning up the T-car and Raven was attempting to teach Beast Boy how to meditate. Ryoko continued to stay in her, formally known as Wolfs', room. Over the past days she only came down once and a while for food, water or to train on controlling her nearly perfected powers...but today she stayed exclusively in her room, save a few times for food and such.  
  
The evening hours came quickly as even the sun seemed to set early in anticipation of the New Year. Ryoko came out only two times during the day, once to get food, the other to train. Everyone was getting excited for the old year was coming to a close and the New Year was coming to be. Ryoko sat in her room tears streaming down her face as she wore on a piece of desk stationary before her. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock by the bed. It read 11:40 and she once again wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time. She turned her attention back to the paper and she wrote some more finally coming to an end. She read it to herself and it read much like this.

Dear Teen Titans,  
I'm sorry but I just can't live like this anymore. Ever since he died, I felt as if my life and my heart are descending into an endless black hole of sorrow and despair. Everything seems to remind me of him and...It's tearing me up inside. I'm sorry but this is the only conclusion I could come up with, and I know it looks like I took the easy way out but I just cant deal with this anymore! I know most of you would say 'don't do it look what you have to live for'...but your wrong. With him gone I have nothing left. My only link to my origin, the only one of my kind...the only one I ever loved has died and I want to join him. I'm sorry but I'm at the end of my rope. Your friend,  
Ryoko  
  
Ryoko sobbed to herself as she neatly folded the note and put it on her bed. She emerged from her room for what seemed to be the final time...  
  
In the deep darkness of the midnight air, a lone figure stood at the base of Titans Tower. The figure looked up at the gigantic 'T' as they leaned on a metallic looking walking stick like thing. They slowly began to hobble into the gigantic 'T' with a slight grin on their face. They entered the building silently and walked slowly, leaning on what now was revealed to be a sword, to an elevator in the entrance room. They got into the elevator and pushed a button not for the living room floor but for the roof. They arrived upon the roof and they looked at the moon for a few moments before the figure walked to the entryway that held the stairs.  
  
Ryoko walked slowly into the kitchen trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She looked around the living room and found that all of the Titans were there. Robin and Cyborg were both getting the fireworks ready in the kitchen as they were about to bring them to the roof at midnight. Raven and Beast Boy were acting all close and such, and for some reason Ryoko felt a twinge of pain in her stomach as she looked at them. They looked so happy so content to just be with each other...Ryoko shook off her thoughts and she scanned the rest of the room. Starfire was sitting next to Robin and Cyborg, occasionally asking Robin a question or two.

Ryoko felt herself tear up as she quickly grabbed the rest of her last meal and she ran to her room. Ryoko rushed in and ate her meal in complete silence until she was finished with the last morsel. She then walked to her door and locked it tightly. She wandered around her room for a minute or two until she got a stern and determined face. She reached behind the dresser in her room and brought forth a noose that she had fashioned from old rope. She stood on her bed and strung the noose around a pipe on the ceiling that acted as a bar. She tightened to rope around the bar then she slid the noose around her neck. "Good bye everyone and I'm sorry..." She said as her eyes began to tear and she to a light leap from her bed...  
  
The lone figure walked down the stairs very slowly their gold and silver eyes flashing with the faintest of light. The figure then happened upon the hallway down from his prize. He walked up to a room that had the word 'Wolf' scratched out from it. It now had the word 'Ryoko' on it but for some reason the word was crossed out with marker. The figure lightly touched the handle of the door attempting to open it but it was locked for some reason.

The figure raised their eyebrow and they put their ear to the door to listen. They hear the squeaking of springs and then the slither of a rope. They heard slight sobbing and the words 'Good bye everyone and I'm sorry....' The figures eyes grew wide and they then used their walking stick sword to slice the door open. The crashed into the room with a great bang as they saw Ryoko flying in the air with a noose tied around her neck. The figure drew a knife from its side, and with super human speed, they threw the knife slicing the rope. They rushed over to Ryokos falling form and they caught her in their arms.  
  
Ryokos eyes closed as she fell. She didn't feel the rope tighten around her neck but she did feel like she had been caught in angelic arms. She opened her eyes to find that she was in her room still. Ryoko closed her eyes and she began to cry once again. The intruder that had saved her set her upon her own two feet and Ryoko went into a frenzy. She ran into the intruder beating her fists into their chest. "I hate you! Why did you stop me?" She yelled as she began to slow the beating of her savior.

"Because I couldn't let you die..." A voice said that she assumed to be the perpetrator. However, she couldn't recognize it as being Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or Starfire. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her frame and she recognized the warm, 'I'm home' feeling instantly. At first, her mood was shock, then joy, then anger. "You! How could you have me worried like that!" she yelled tears streaming from her face as she began to hit her saviors' chest once again. The figure grinned a little and tightened its arms around Ryoko. She eventually gave up her hitting and she turned her head up to look into the face of her rescuer.  
  
Two eyes stared back at her one gold and one silver. The left golden one had a long scar going over it. The knight in shining armor was obviously a boy and his hair was silver with a golden shock in front. Wolf grinned as he looked at Ryoko with a calm half smile. "So you miss me?" He asked plainly. Ryoko jumped in his arms and she threw her arms around his neck. Her lips made contact with his in a VERY long and passionate kiss. After she parted from his face slightly, "I'll take that as a yes." Wolf said as he walked them over to the bed.  
  
Wolf let Ryoko go from his arms and he saw a small slip of paper on the bed. Ryoko tried to grab it before he did but Wolf being Wolf had it in his hand and reading it before she was halfway to the paper. He read it to himself and when he was finished, he looked at Ryoko with worry evident in his face. "Why..." was all he could say. "Because...we thought, you died. We even had a funeral, and I couldn't deal with you gone..." Ryoko said as she leaned on Wolf. Wolf quirked an eyebrow and said, "So you love me huh?" Ryoko instantly blushed and quietly said, "Yes..." "Well I love you too." Wolf said softly as he gave Ryoko a large toothy smile. Ryoko ginned as she slid her arms around him in a hug. Wolf draped one arm over her in a hug and said, "So...I had a funeral? How was it...I seemed to have missed it."  
  
Ryoko was about to say something but she stopped herself and said, "Hey wait a minute how did you survive?" Wolf gulped hard and said, "Uh you don't want to know..." Ryoko was about to say something but Wolf gave her a stern 'don't ask' look so she decided not to. After a few moments of silence, Wolf and Ryoko heard the sounds of fireworks and other indications that the New Year was upon them. Ryoko looked up at Wolf and said, "Guess it's the New Year...well do you want to see the rest of the team?" Wolf had a devilish grin on his face as he said, "Hold that thought, I have a better idea..."  
  
Well that's it...There's gonna be maybe one real chapter then and epilogue then I think this things done. I might have sequel but it is still in the plot department so...yeah. And if you want to know how he survied...be prepared for some sickening stuff for the next chapter. Hope you like it so far, Cyah!


	18. Haunted Tower

Hey what's up? I came up with this chapter idea while I was watching Linkin Parks video for Breaking The Habit...So you know it's gonna be good...kinda. Enjoy!  
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for the review. Hate to gripe to you about this but still haven't received my password...sick stuff is in the next chapter. This is just one big prank on the Titans. Enjoy!  
  
warprince2000: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!  
  
red52: I tried my best here but the whole 'Document Editing' isn't working! Hope this is still ok. Thanks for the review!  
  
Werewolf of Fire: Wow, crying? I didn't know stories could do that...anyway thanks for the review and uh about your question. Could you clarify that? I kinda don't understand what you mean...  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers!  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking"  
  
Wolf stood up from the bed after he finished telling his plan to Ryoko. She smiled and said, "So that's it?" Wolf nodded his head and said, "Yep now for phase one...go get Raven we need her alliance for this to work." Ryoko nodded as she slipped out the door and up to the roof where all the Titans were gathered to watch the plethora of fireworks explode over the bay.  
  
Because of the arctic type weather, everyone was wearing a jacket except for Raven who wore her cloak. Beast Boy and Raven were seated comfortably in her cloak as they watched the explosion spectacle. Robin and Starfire sat together and Cyborg was the one contributing to the fireworks show with some of his own. Ryoko walked up the stairs grinning to herself madly as she thought of the plan Wolf had created. She regained her composure the second she put her hand on the door leading to the roof and she calmly walked up behind Beast Boy and Raven.  
  
She tapped Raven on the shoulder and she asked to talk to her in private. Raven reluctantly agreed and she allowed Beast Boy to use her cloak while she was gone seeing as she had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Raven said that she would be right back and she followed Ryoko down the stairs to her room. 'That's odd...I can't read her mind. Either I'm losing my touch or she's learning to conceal her thoughts." Raven thought as Ryoko opened the door leading to her room. She entered then Raven followed her.  
  
Raven noticed the noose hanging from the ceiling and her eyes grew wide. "What the hell?" Raven shouted as she pointed to the noose. Ryoko smiled and said, "That plan was forgotten for another." Raven quirked an eyebrow but she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Throwing her powers at the person she slammed them into the wall and held them there like glue. "What is this you way of saying hello to me or something?" The person, AKA Wolf, said as he said once again caught in Ravens black aura. He made a toothy grin as Raven let him go saying as she did so, "I had a feeling that you were still alive..." "Feh you're making this no fun...but I know a way to make that all change." Wolf said as he smiled in an even more devilish way. "What do you have in mind?" Raven asked as she quirked an eyebrow...  
  
"Hey guys how long has it been since Raven and Ryoko went down stairs?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the entryway to the stairs. "I don't know...maybe a few minutes!" Cyborg yelled getting annoyed with BB's incessant questioning. "Jeeze sorry! I was just asking a question." Beast Boy said standing up. "You have asked that question non stop for fifteen minutes." Robin said a little peeved himself. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm goin downstairs to check on them." Beast Boy said as he headed for the door. He opened to door to find that the entire building was out of power. None of the lights were on and it was pitch black.  
  
"Uh guys...we paid the electric bill right?" Beast Boy asked as he looked into the dark abyss. "Why do you ask you green imp?" Cyborg asked as he was about to light another firework. "Because all the lights are out." Beast Boy finished as every one turned confused to him. They all walked over and saw that Beast Boy was telling the truth. "The fuse must have blown...Gotta go change it." Cyborg said as he activated his shoulder light and led the group into the darkness. "Uh you know I'll just wait here..." Beast Boy said with a nervous grin as he tried to go back up the stairs. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and said, "You're not going anywhere." He put Beast Boy down and the rest of the Titans walked down the stairs to find the fuse box. Of course, it was in the basement so they had a while to walk.  
  
"Everything going according to plan?" Wolf asked from a corner shadow after the Titans walked by. "Yep..." Ryoko said as she began walking to catch up with the Titans. Wolf quietly chuckled and turned to Raven saying, "Time for phase three..." Raven nodded as she transported herself and Wolf into a black portal.  
  
"Guys! Hey guys!" a voice shouted as the team headed to the stairs leading to the basement. They all turned as Cyborg focused his light on a figure in the distance. The light finally landed on Ryoko as she ran to catch up with the team. Beast Boy let go of a breath he was holding in the form of a sigh and he asked, "Ryoko where's Rae?" "I don't know the lights went out and she just disappeared." Ryoko said as she walked to the side of the group. With her back to a wall. "Hey Ryoko do you know what shut off the lights?" Cyborg asked a little suspiciously. "Nope, Raven and I were just walking then the lights blinked a few times and then they just shut down." Ryoko said calmly. All the rest of the Titans were about to start walking again but suddenly a black portal appeared behind Ryoko.  
  
Two clawed hands, both clothed in gloves one black one white, grabbed her around her waist and her mouth. The arms proceeded to quickly drag her into the portal before anyone could stop them. Beast Boy and Cyborg each grabbed onto one of Ryoko hands but their grips both slipped as Ryoko was taken into the portal by the mysterious arms. "Uh guys...did anyone besides me notice what those hands looked like?" Beast Boy said backing away from the wall. "Yeah almost like..." Robin started but Cyborg finished with, "Wolfs'..." "Dude! He's back his ghost is back to get us!" Beast Boy shouted getting slightly hysterical.  
  
Cyborg calmly walked over to Beast Boy and he slapped him upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself! It's probably Rea playing a joke or something." Cyborg said. "Oh you wish Cyborg...you wish..." a menacing voice said. It sounded like the walls themselves were speaking, but all of the Titans recognized the voice...and it chilled them to the bone. "See what'd I tell you!" Beast Boy said as he fell to the ground in a fetal position sucking his thumb. "Beast Boy chill!" Cyborg said picking BB up by the collar.  
  
"How can I chill with that?" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed over Cy's and everyone's shoulder at the figure standing far down the hallway. Cyborg aimed his light over in the direction of the shadowed figure but the only thing he got was the reflection of silver and gold as the figure disappeared. "What the..." Cyborg said curious and slightly scared. Suddenly a small steel ball bearing came flying out of nowhere. It struck Cyborgs shoulder light breaking it causing all of the Teen Titans become submerged in darkness. All of a sudden Cyborg felt a weight, AKA Beast Boy, being taken from his hand as Beast Boy let out a horrifying scream. "Help! Guys help!" Beast Boy shouted as he was dragged farther into the shadows be a mysterious force. Robin brought out a flashlight from his utility belt and he shined it in the direction Beast Boy yelling came from but he wasn't there and the screams stopped.  
  
A hand clamped over Beast Boys mouth after a few moments of yelling. "Shut up you little emerald elf." An agitated voice said. Beast Boy was dragged a little bit more until his captor brought both of them into an empty room. The figure let Beast boy go and Beast Boy transformed into the first thing that came to mind, a rhino, and he charged his captor. Suddenly a black aura surrounded him and he levitated in midair. Beast Boy transformed back to his human form looking at his captor. Wolf stood there with Raven and Ryoko standing behind him. "Oh no he's taken over your mind!" Beast Boy said struggling in the black auras grasp. Wolf slapped his hand to his head as Ryoko did the same. Raven shook her head and said, "No Beast Boy he didn't take over my mind...like he ever could." Raven said letting Beast Boy go. "Ok but isn't he dead?" Beast Boy asked pointing to Wolf.  
  
Wolf laughed and said, "I'll explain later but I have a proposition for you." "Huh?" Beast Boy asked. Wolf shook his head and said, "We're playing a prank on everyone else, you want in or not?" Beast Boy though about it for a minute and said, "Sure why not." Wolf grinned and said, "Ok good, on to phase four...Beast Boy can you become a wolf?" Beast Boy transformed into a perfect wolf except for one detail...it had green fur. "Oh great, I don't suppose you can change colors." Wolf said irately as he forgot this little glitch in his plans. Beast Boy transformed back and said, "Well...if I'm a chameleon I can." Everyone except Beast Boy and Ryoko smacked their heads. "Wait I know how we can make him gray. Beast Boy transform back into a wolf." Ryoko said as Beast Boy complied. Since it was Ryokos room, she had a few things stashed in several places.  
  
Ryoko ran to the closet and rummaged through a few things until she brought forth a large bag. "Uh Ryoko what is that stuff?" Raven asked as Ryoko opened the bag. Ryoko tilted the bag to show them and said, "Ashes." Wolf quirked and eyebrow and asked, "Why do you have ashes in my, I mean your room?" "That's none of your business, now Beast Boy don't breath for a few seconds..." Ryoko said as she dumped the bag on Beast Boy. Except for the occasional cough and sputter Beast Boy was perfectly fine, and he had remarkably realistic looking gray fur. Heck he even had a dark gray stripe down his back. "Ok finally time for phase four..." Wolf said with a grin. Raven took Beast Boy into one of her portals while Ryoko and Wolf set out of the room on foot.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire called searching for their friend. After a few minutes of searching, they thought they would have a better chance of finding him in the light so they hurried down to the basement. "Ok where is that fuse box..." Robin said as he led the rest of the Titans through the basement. They found it eventually and Cyborg took a look at it. "Oh here's the problem..." Cyborg said as he switched a few wires around. Light flooded to Tower as the power was restored once again. "Ok let's go the living room to regroup and form a search." Robin said as they headed up to the living room. They got there and started to discuss a search pattern but all of a sudden the lights began to flicker on and off. The three remaining Titans stood back to back, as they readied for battle.  
  
In the haze of lights going on and off a gray wolf ran through the room. Its fur the same color as the thought to be deceased Wolf. As the wolf disappeared in a darkness period, the coup disgrace happened...The lights flickered off for the final time and a bright flame lit the room. In the flame stood Wolf himself, or his ghost. Wolf had a silver colored facemask on as he said, "You left me...you caused me to die!" This thoroughly freaked out Starfire, and Cyborg but Robin threw one of his flash disks at the Wolf like figure. The Wolf like figure brought forth a sword and split the disk in two causing it to explode. Through the fire and dust Wolf walked up to the group. It stood face to face with Robin, took a deep breath and said, "Happy New Year." All three of the Titans quirked an eyebrow very confused.  
  
Wolf began to laugh like a maniac as he removed his facemask and the lights turned back on. In one corner stood Beast Boy, in his human form, covered in ash, laughing hysterically. Ryoko stood behind Wolf, or at least tried to with all the laughing she was doing. Raven stood in the doorway lightly laughing. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stood completely lost on the whole matter. "We got you guys good!" Beast Boy shouted as he took a breath from his laughing. "Got us? Robin what are they talking about?" Starfire asked Robin. Robin growled out, "They were playing a joke on us." Wolf stopped his laughing in favor of a grin and said, "Yep and you guys fell for it like a ton of bricks."  
  
"Ok where did you guys get someone to dress up like Wolf?" Cyborg asked, as he stood in front of Wolf examining him. "He looks so realistic too." Wolf rolled his eyes and he said, "Listen you mechanical maniac it's me." Cyborg and the other Titans who were not in on the gag gawked at Wolf like he was nuts. "If that's true then prove it." Robin asked. Wolf sighed and said, "In the last battle we fought Professor Kross who was transformed with a snake like lower body, a crab like claw, a hairy arm, and fangs. Is that enough or do I have to go on how we kicked his butt with the Wolf Spirit Combination Mega Sized?" Wolf said plainly. "Ok but how did you survive in that collapse and explosion?" Robin asked stepping forward. Wolfs eyes became dark and disappointed. He turned his head away and said, "I'd prefer not to say..." Everyone knew not to push the issue so they decided to ask various other questions.  
  
"Hey Wolf why are both of your eyes open now dude?" Beast Boy asked pointing to his left eye. Wolf shrugged and said, "I don't know man, I think it healed by now. I mean I never opened my eye after it got cut so I never would have known if it healed or not." Every one face faulted at his idiocy and they skipped to the next question, "So why are you half gold?" Robin asked. Wolf shrugged his shoulders again and said, "Dunno must be part of the creature I was created from. I was never gold when I was a kid though..." Wolf replied calmly and slightly confused himself. "Why do you have a necklace on? That was the only thing we found of you when you 'died'" Raven asked from the back of the room. Wolf grinned and said, "Wow you have good eye sight, I made a new one from some string, and three fangs. One of them is Krosses, the two others are from S-900" Wolf picked up the necklace and ran it between his fingers for a bit before dropping it. "That all the questions?" Wolf asked.  
  
Everyone nodded except for Ryoko who had a surprisingly serious face on. "No I'm not done. Tell us how you survived." Ryoko said as she walked up to Wolf. "I told you and the other guys I didn't want to talk about it." Wolf said getting restless. This is when Ryoko snapped. "You don't want to talk about it! I almost kill myself because I thought you died and you don't want to tell us how you lived through that collapse and explosion!" Wolf backed down and said, "If I told you, you would all think of me as a monster..." "It doesn't matter...please just tell us." Ryoko pleaded looking up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Wolf sighed defeated and he said solemnly, "You might want to sit down for this because what I am about to say next isn't something I'm proud of..."  
  
Well how was that...ooo cliffhanger! The sick stuff is in the next chapter...and it is bad. It is not something that you forget easily so...yeah. Hope you like this chapter and the rest to come. The next one I can tell is gonna get bad reviews so you don't have to be kind, Cyah. 


	19. Trapped

Ok this is a new chapter but I must warn you it gets kinda dark and gruesome. Kinda like the Vietnam War, POW's and what they had to go through...except in a shorter time and not in the jungle but in a collapsed building. Those of you with sorts weak constitutions skip may want to turn away now... Well enjoy if you can.   
P.S. Forgot to mention Wolf did not have his coat on this entire time. Sorry forgot to say...  
  
Change-Of-Heart2: In the password department...Still dont have it and I have even checked out the boards. Thanks for tryin to get people to focus on my problem but its not really big deal...anyway, thanks for the review glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
warprince2000: Thanks for the review enjoy!  
  
**Thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!  
**  
BB'sTheBest: Wow thanks alot for the review! Enjoy this new chapter!  
  
raven1322: Hey cliffhangers are my game. Wow we got another set of water works eh? Must mean I'm doin an ok job. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
red52: Ok you scare me you know that. Thanks for the review...kinda. By the way I degrade myself in everything I do except video games until now. You scared me to try and be the least bit confident. Don't know if it changed anything but...yeah. Enjoy!  
  
purplerave: Trust me when I figure it out I'll tell you ok? Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Stargrl: Sorry but for the past couple of day I haven't been able to get on the computer AT ALL. So sorry if I'm a litle tardy in this new chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
**Thanks to all my other reviewers!  
**  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Everyone sat down as Wolf had instructed and he began a tale that sounded as if it had come from a war. "After you guys left I attacked S-900 with all my power. He fought back with everything he had too however, he was already on his deathbed. Despite this, S-900 fought until the end when the building collapsed on the both of us. I was lucky enough to make it into a pocket in the rocks but it missed by its head. S-900 was decapitated by a large rock and the only thing was left of its head was a shattered jaw detached from its skull. I started to panic as I began to slice at the walls with my sword. Never got more then a foot or two into the rock..." Wolf said looking at his sword. He then returned the sword to the ground as he leaned on it for stability.  
  
Beast Boy looked at his actions and in the end, he stared at the sword Wolf was displacing his weight on. Wolf saw Beast Boys stare and asked, "Wondering why I am leaning on my sword Beast Boy?" Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and said, "Uh no!" Wolf grinned and said, "After I had been chipping at the walls a rock dislodged itself and it landed on my leg either spraining it or something I don't know I'm not a doctor." Wolf said as he returned to his story.  
  
"After I was injured trying to break through the walls I sat across from the body of S-900. I thought you guys were looking for me so I waited for you to find me...I guess I was in the back of the building because you never did find me..." Wolf said looking around the room. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and Wolf continued. "I waited seconds, minutes, and hours until I lost consciousness in sleep. I think I must have woken up at around six in the morning because...well that's when I wake up every morning." Wolf said as he shrugged his shoulders guessing.  
  
"I waited and waited for you guys to find me but around noon or some time, I decided that I was going to have to get myself out. I tried my sword but every time I struck the wall, the backlash was worse than the initial strike so I gave that up. I then remembered the communicator. I took it out of my pocket but it was smashed to bits for some reason. Must have been when Kross hit me with his tail..." Wolf said slightly disappointed with his mistakes...never the less he continued with his story undaunted.  
  
"I sat to think for a while then it happened...I suddenly felt very hungry. I looked around in my coat for a piece of food left over but I couldn't find anything. I looked at S-900s' body then began to think maybe it had rations in its suit. I sat the body up against the wall and looked in the pockets but found nothing but weapons. I shook my head and focused on the escaping task. After a while of chipping away with my sword, I thought of a different method. I used my fathers' attack on the wall to see if it worked." Wolf stopped and let the suspense build until Cyborg said, "And?"

Wolf continued with "It only caused a light dent in the wall but it worked better than anything I had. I used it a few more times but I fell to my knees to exhausted to use the attack anymore. I must have passed out because I don't remember anything for the rest of that day." Wolf said darkly knowing the worst part was soon to come. After a few minutes silence Ryoko asked, "Then what happened?" Wolf sighed and continued his tale.  
  
"The next day came the prelude to my darkest hour. I woke up early and I began to chip away at the wall with my attack until I fell down exhausted by all my work. Then it called to me once again..." "What called to you?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

Wolf lowered his head and said, "Hunger Beast Boy hunger...I sat across from S-900s' body thinking of food and all its delicious and nutritious qualities. I thought of chicken, I thought of hamburgers, I thought of pizza then I think I lost my mind. From across the room S-900s' body called to me. It said 'Come feast on my body...you must be ravenous.'" Wolf then looked up at the group.

"I shook my head and tried to clear it with my escape plan but my mind always drifted back to using S-900s' body as food. I fell asleep what seemed late in the evening." Wolf finished turning away from his friends as they began to look at him with wide eyes. "I'm almost afraid to asked but then what happened?" Cyborg asked tentatively.  
  
Wolf made a heavy sigh and turned his back to the group. "The final day was my weakest moment and my most disgusted memory. I woke early in the morning and once again, S-900 called to me. 'Come eat my flesh, you cannot live for much longer without it...' I tried my best to resist the temptation but the combination of my hungered state and my nutrient deprived brain got the better of me and...I devoured S-900s' body. I everything from the belt line up, I ripped apart the rib cage and ate what it concealed. I ripped its flesh with my claws and devoured the bloodied ribbons." Wolf seemed to be disguseted by his own words.

"When I was full, I discovered what I had done. I was appalled at myself and I felt like I had just condemned myself to hell. In my devouring of S-900s' body I happened upon a few explosives keep in a hidden pocked in the top part of the suit. I escaped and lead myself here willing it away out of my mind...until I have told it now." Wolf finished saddened and appalled.  
  
The second he mentioned eating S-900 every body in the room cringed in distaste and horror. When he finished it was a mixed emotion in the room. Pity, disgust, fear, and anger just to name a few. "Wolf did that really happen?" Ryoko asked touching his shoulder. Wolf turned around grinning and said, "Nah I was just kiddin." Everyone heaved a sigh and then the room filled with anger as they glared at Wolf for his immature prank. Backing away he said, "Uh if it's a consolation I did rip the teeth out of its shattered jaw!" that didn't save Wolf as the rest of the Titans grabbed him, brought him to the roof of the Tower. Ryoko even did it because...well you can guess why.  
  
They did something on the roof that was even worse then throw him off...They strapped him to a VERY LARGE rocket. "Uh guys...GUYS THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" Wolf yelled as Cyborg kneeled down at the rocket. "Neither was your story..." Cyborg said a little coldly as he lit the fuse with the mini- torch in his finger. "Seriously can you guys let me off now?" Wolf yelled struggling with the rocket.

Too late the rocket took off in a mighty burst of fire...however, Wolf did not go through this little space mission alone. In his frenzy of trying to escape his hand latched onto the collar of Ravens cloak, which was still on Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed as he felt himself being dragged into the air by Wolf connected to a rocket. The rocket streaked through the air, its loud whistle being accompanied by the shouts and yells of Beast Boy and Wolf.  
  
After a short and loud journey through the night sky, the rocket exploded in a monstrous bang as Wolf and Beast Boy were caught in the middle of the lavender colored blast. Wolf and Beast Boy fell into the bay charred and smoking all the way down. the ice cold water woke them up when they hit the waters surface.

Wolf began a mad swim after the now transformed Beast Boy was racing to the Tower to escape Wolfs' wrath. "Get back here you little puke stain!" Wolf shouted as he continually grasped after Beast Boys marlin like form. Beast Boy naturally was the first to reach land as he flew from the bay as a fish and landed on the island in the form of a cheetah racing in the door and away from his canine like pursuer. Wolf hit land and he jumped from the bay into a sprint however, with his still injured leg he only could go so fast.  
  
Beast Boy made it up to the living room first and he naturally hid behind Raven who was standing behind the couch where all the other Titans were waiting for Wolf and Beast Boy to come back. Wolf made it to the living room finally and searched for Beast Boy. Beast Boy had the foresight to change into a small spider and he crawled underneath the couch to hide. Wolf glared at all the Titans angry at his ejection from the tower but he wanted to focus his energy on killing Beast Boy first. Raven was finding this moderately amusing so she decided to wait and see what happened. Wolfs' eyes couldn't pick up anything green so he turned to his nose for Beast Boys scent. He inhaled a large portion of air and he made a menacing grin as he walked over to the couch.  
  
Taking yet another whiff of the air, he grabbed one end of the couch, lifting it far above his head. Neglecting to tell his plan to the other Titans, they remained on the couch trough this whole ordeal. Spotting, among the various dust jackrabbits, a green spider under the couch Wolf removed his hand from the side of the couch and he dived underneath the sofa after the green spider. Now we have to introduce Newton's law of gravity...the sofa came down with the added weight of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Ryoko. This cause a VERY large bang and the floor around the couch began to crack and split. All of the Titans on the top of the couch jumped off but unfortunately, Wolf was caught under the couch, as was Beast Boy because Wolf had BB under his hands.  
  
The floor began to creak and moan until eventually the sofa and the inhabitants, including the dust animals, under it fell down to the next floor, then the next, then the next, and so on until they hit the basement. The Titans on the living room floor looked down the hole to find the sofa was now overturned and the sound of elevator doors alerted them that someone made it upstairs. Beast Boy limped from the elevator to find his hiding place behind Raven.

After a few minutes, another figure used the elevator to make it to the living room floor and they slowly limped their way out of it. Wolf only made it maybe a couple of yards away from Raven until he fell onto the floor. Even then, he didn't quit he began to crawl towards Beast Boy hiding behind his girlfriend. Wolf eventually stopped and began to grumble under his breath. Ryoko walked over to him and helped him into a sitting position. Wolf began to shiver as the cold water that he was soaked in had finally made it to his mind. It was then when everyone noticed that he didn't have his coat on.  
  
"Wolf may I inquire where you have left your coat?" Starfire asked innocently. Wolf looked up at her with a small half smile and said, "Well I had to eat something when I was trapped." They all looked surprised as he continued to grin. Ryoko slowly helped Wolf to his feet as he glared at BB saying, "Oh you'll get yours...all of you will get yours." His eyes scanned the room looking at every Titans even Ryoko. He slowly turned scheming how he was to gain revenge for his indignant expulsion from Titans Tower.  
  
Then a thought came to him, "Uh guys where do I sleep?" Wolf asked looking back at the group. Ryoko gave a small grin and said, "I suppose we can share my room..." Wolf grinned as Ryoko assisted him to their room. Everyone who remained in the living room looked at each other with faces announcing their decision to be left out of what was going to happen that night in Titans Tower.

"Well if they're going to...Com-on Raven." Beast Boy said as he grinned and grasping Ravens hand. Raven gave a small smile as she let Beast Boy lead her to her room. (AN: honestly do you think they would want to be together in BBs' nuclear disaster he calls a room!?) After Beast Boy and Raven left, Robin and Starfire looked at each other and they left for Robins' room. Cyborg was left alone and after a few moments silence, "I really need to get a girlfriend..." With that, Cyborg left for the garage to work on his cars.  
  
Well what do yah think? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA I got you all good! Honestly, do you think he is that sick...but I wonder where he got the idea for his little story? Anyway, I know it jumped around a lot but hey I had an idea and I messed around with it until I found it good. Hope you liked it too, Cyah!

_**Preview:**_ In the next chapter Wolf goes Beast Boy on the rest of the Titans with a series of pranks. And the result is not pretty...


	20. The Pranks

Hey, what's up? I'm back and this chapter is gonna be another funny one because...well when Wolf says he's gonna get them back he means it. I have a few good ideas so enjoy!  
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Meh some found it sick some found it ok.It all depends on your squemish level. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
warprince2000: Thanks for the review hope you enjoy!  
  
**Thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!  
**  
raven1322: Thanks for the review, you like the morbid stuff eh? Well hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Werewolf of Fire: Thanks for the review. The idea was for a prank. o...kay (call the authorities we have a live one here) Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
BB'sTheBest: He was trying to kill him because he was an accossiate in the rocket fiasco. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
lyssi: Cool, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
red52: Ok you are right half way. It was part Mr. Grimm and part of Vietnam stuff. I had to do a long report on that stuff and it is quite tramatic for anyone, no mater how steel willed they are. Feh he had to eat something, so I decided to add some comedy! Thanks for the review you reviewing bastard! Hope you enjoy! one question...Anti-climactic?!?!? How!?!?!?  
  
**Thanks to all my other reviewers!**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
After New Years, everything went back to being normal...and when I say normal, I mean weird. Wolf was following up on his promises to the Titans saying that he was going to get them back. However, he did have the foresight to make every ones pranks separate days to avoid yet another gang up on him. The first on the chopping block was Cyborg who, after his prank, tried to strangle Wolf within and inch of his life.

Since Cyborg was the one to actually light the fuse Wolf vowed to make it the second worst prank. Wolf had not only keyed Cyborgs three precious babies but he also found a way to flip them over while they were still in the garage. After their initial flipping it seemed like Wolf wasn't done because spray paint adorned the doors and everything that wasn't on the cement floor. Harsh...but think of it this way, now Cyborg has a lot to occupy his time.  
  
Next was Robin and after his prank...Wolf almost became headless thanks to one of Robins well thrown birdarangs. Wolf had somehow snuck into Robins' room while he wasn't in the Tower and he took EVERYTHING he out of Robins' room. He stashed it all in a safe and secure place and then used copies to have a little bonfire in a trash can. He video taped it and then put a TV with a VCR in Robins' room. When Robin got back to the tower, he went to his room to find it cleaned out except for a powered up TV and a VCR.

Confused at the happenings he pushed play and it showed a sequence of all his positions being burned. It even made a close up of Robins' picture the day after he defeated Slade being burned to a crisp. After that, Wolf turned the camera around and he grinned at the camera saying, "I told you I'd get you back." With that, Robin raced out of his room to find and kill Wolf. He must have chased Wolf through the entire tower until he cornered him. Wolf somehow escaped and deserted Titans Tower until Robin cooled off. When he got back, he gave Robin his stuff back and it was over.  
  
Starfire was a puzzle to Wolf...how to get her. Wolf came up with a very impromptu plan when he saw how freaked Starfire got when she saw a spider in her room. Wolf chose a day when Robin and Starfire were out for a while and he went to work in her room. 'Wow they deliver fast...' Wolf thought as a package from 'Bills Pet Shop' arrived on the doorstep. Wolf hauled the crate up to Starfires room and he went to work.

Needless to say, Starfire almost completely destroyed her own room when she got home because well, it looked like the floor and the walls were moving due to the shear multitude of spiders and various other insects in her room. Wolf was almost blown to bits by some uncharacteristic anger shown by Starfire. However, it blew over very fast because Starfire is very forgiving...and Wolf doesn't like pain as much as it might seem so.  
  
Raven prank was one of legends, not only for its bravery...but for its lack of common sense. While Raven was out with Beast Boy, Wolf miraculously got through all of her defenses, AKA locks, guarding her room and he entered carefully. Raven, knowing full well that Wolf was executing his revenge that week, booby-trapped her room to the fullest extent. Wolf dodged flying knives, and a safe plummeting from the ceiling among other things. After all the traps were sprung, Wolf went to work with his plan.

He removed every book from Ravens room and he took all of her scary gothic stuff...even the big stuffed chicken hidden behind her bed. He CAREFULLY put the meditation mirror into a padded steel box with the help of a ten- foot pole, not even daring to touch the mirror himself. He left with all the aforementioned things and he came back with several paint cans, a roller, a paintbrush, and a large box full of random knick-knacks. Grinning menacingly, he began to paint Ravens room knowing that he was now diving deeper and deeper into trouble.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy got back in the later part of the evening and after movie they had just watched together, they headed up to Ravens room for some 'fun'. As they entered the room, they stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. Ravens mouth was frozen in the shape of a large 'O' as she stared at her now transformed room. She found a note on her bed and it said, "I told yah..." and there was a drawing, an anime version, of Wolf sticking his tongue out. Something in the background exploded as Raven screamed "WOLF!" She left her room to find the culprit of her grossly altered room, all the way random things exploded or melted along her path of travel.  
  
Ravens walls were now a hot pink mixed with some yellow and light green. On the ceiling a large rainbow was painted, and on the shelf instead of books, it was filled with perfume, make up, and other such feminine things. Then along with the make up and such there were dolls and...Well you get the picture, stuff that was exactly the opposite of Raven.

Thankfully for Wolf he left the instant he had finished his little project. He stayed in his little hiding place until Ryoko gave him the okay to comeback. However, what he didn't know was that Raven was making Ryoko have Wolf return so she could extract her revenge. When Wolf got back...lets just say he will never look at painting supplies, dolls, and the color pink the same way again.  
  
Wolf however still isn't finished. Today he plans to get Ryoko and Beast Boy in one foul swoop. Time for some fun...  
  
"Ok let's see...Titanium reinforced helmet? clink check. Fireproof underwear snap...check. Map of every tofu place in Jump City crackle...check. Rope and bagswish...check. Remote controls click...check. Ok everything's ago." Wolf whispered as he headed out the door on his final prank. Before Wolf left, he looked at the clock and it read 3:00 AM. "Ok I got three hours, gotta move, move, move." He whispered so as not to wake Ryoko. Wolf disappeared down the hall, cringing as he passed Ravens room then the kitchen, out the door and into the city.  
  
Beast Boy and Ryoko woke at about the same time amazingly. It was only 6:00 in the morning and they both decided, in separate rooms mind you, to go get some breakfast. Ryoko and Beast Boy met up in the hallway. "Hey Beast Boy good morning." Ryoko said groggily. Beast Boy muttered an inaudible and incoherent reply as they both marched to the kitchen. "Beast Boy have you seen Wolf this morning?" Ryoko asked still half asleep. Beast Boy looked at her with a face that read, 'I just woke up I haven't seen anything but Raven and you...' Ryoko said, "O...k forget I asked."  
  
Ryoko and Beast Boy arrived in the kitchen and they began to separately search for their favorite meals. Beast Boy on a quest for tofu eggs and tofu bacon while Ryoko was on an expedition for the elusive tofu waffles. After a bit of searching they came to one odd conclusion...there was not a single speck of Tofu in the house. Ryoko being the calmer of the two began to pace back and forth frantically holding her head thinking of where it could have gone. Beast Boy on the other hand, fully awake due to the circumstances, began to tear through the cabinets, shelves, and refrigerator in a frantic search for his prized tofu. He began to shout, "Tofu, tofu, where's the TOFU!" This subsequently woke everyone in the tower causing them to crowd in the kitchen wondering what the fuss was all about.  
  
"This better be good." Raven said angrily looking like she had just been disturbed out of a deep sleep. "It is! Someone took all the tofu!" Ryoko and Beast Boy replied. "YES! Uh I mean that's to bad." Cyborg said in the back of the group. "DUH!" Ryoko and Beast Boy shouted in unison as they began to return to their previous tasks. "Beast Boy and Ryoko isn't there a Tofu establishment that is open twenty four of your earth hours in the vicinity of the city?" Starfire asked sleepily. Beast Boy and Ryokos eyes shot open as they remembered Hongs tofu.

They both got huge smiles and said to each other, "Meet you back here in five minutes!" They disappeared and came back dressed and ready to go pig out on tofu. "Ready to have the greatest tofu feast of your life?" Beast Boy asked Ryoko loudly. "You know it!" She shouted back as they ran out of the tower in the direction of Hongs 24 hour tofu. "I swear those two get weirder and weirder with time..." Raven said coldly as she went to her room. "Hey Rea where' you goin?" Cyborg asked out of curiosity. "Since I can't go back to sleep I might as well join those two..." Raven said as she left for her room as quiet as a shadow.  
  
Raven left Titans tower after brushing her hair, a quick shower, and a quick change of clothes. She tracked down Hongs tofu and found Beast Boy and Ryoko staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the door. Raven quirked and eyebrow and looked over their shoulder at the sign on the door. It read 'In a shortage of tofu come back in a week.' "Well it looks like your diet of tofu is now cut off from you." Raven said behind the two. "It's not fair..." Beast Boy said not turning his attention away from the darkened door. "Com-on BB there has to be more than one tofu place in this city...heck I know of a few more lets go!" Ryoko shouted as she pumped Beast Boy and herself up for a long hike. After they left Raven tapped her chin in thought, 'This has Wolf written all over it...I have to find him and see what he has done.' Raven quickly took off and searched for Wolf with her mental powers.  
  
"NOT AGAIN! That's the fifth place we've tried!" Beast Boy shouted as they saw the next tofu place shut down due to alack of tofu. It seems that there is a citywide shortage of tofu for some unforeseen reason and every proprietor of tofu had to shut down business until they got a hold of more. However, how did could this happen? No time to think on that. "Where to now?" Beast Boy looked at Ryoko. "I don't know I'm tapped..."Ryoko said slumping against the door. "Huh what's this?" Beast Boy said as he picked up a crumple piece of paper from the ground. He opened it, his eyes shot open, and a gigantic grin graced his face.  
  
"Eureka I found it!" Beast boy shouted jumping up and down. "What?" Ryoko asked surprised at 1. Beast Boy found something of use and 2. He actually used an intelligent word let alone a word in a different language. "I found a map of all the tofu places in Jump City!" Beast Boy shouted as Ryoko shot up and grabbed the map. "What're we waiting for?" Ryoko shouted as they raced in the direction of the nearest undiscovered tofu place. After they left two eyes, one gold, one silver, looked out from a nearby ally and a fanged grin shone underneath the eyes. "Heh got'em." The figure said as it stepped out of the shadows. Wolf stood looking after the two as they raced to find the next tofu place. He turned and proceeded to walk back to Titans Tower.  
  
Raven searched the entire city for Wolfs' mind but to no avail...until she began to head back to Titans Tower herself. She picked up his mind and found it was on cloud nine with schadenfreude (AN: This is a German term meaning 'Shameful joy'. In other words taking joy in the suffering of others. Not that there's anything wrong with that...joking.). She flew over the spot where it was the highest concentration and found Wolf whistling happily to himself as he walked down the street with a helmet on his head and a heavily satiated (full) bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the comedic canine. What are you up to?" Raven said colder than ice as she levitated behind Wolf. Wolf seemed slightly startled by her abrupt and unannounced entrance but he kept his front saying, "Exacting my revenge...I don't suppose you're still mad at me?" Wolf said unexpectedly at the end. Raven cast her powers on a brick on a nearby building and she dropped it on Wolfs covered head. "I'll take that as a yes..." He said as he began to turn back to Titans Tower. "Tell me what you're up to." Raven demanded icily. "Lets just say that it's gonna be hard for those two to find a single piece of tofu in this town for a while." Wolf said with a devious grin. With that, he disappeared in a flash of gold and silver. "I better find those two..." Raven said as she levitated off to find Beast Boy and Ryoko.  
  
"Dude not one place is open!" Beast Boy yelled in exasperation after they had searched about ten tofu places. "Yeah..." Ryoko said disappointed. "Don't you two find it far too coincidental that every tofu place in the city is closed?" a voice outside the two inquired. They both turned to see Raven levitating toward them. "Yeah it's kind of odd that they are all closed..." Beast Boy said. "Now who would have reason to have each and every tofu place in Jump City closed?" Raven asked the clueless pair. Beast Boy and Ryoko thought on it for a minute until they both exclaimed, "Wolf!" they soon beat a hasty retreat to Titans Tower to find the aforementioned person.  
  
Wolf walked up to the living room with the expanded bag slung over his shoulder. He entered the living room to see Cyborg thoroughly enjoying his full meat breakfast while Robin and Starfire sat and watched TV together. Wolf wanted to stop and grab some of Cyborgs carnivorous feast but he had more important matters to attend too. Wolf bid a good morning to the team as he headed up to the roof to finish his plan. Wolf opened the door to the roof and he looked out at the rising sun over the bay. He grinned madly as he opened the bag to reveal a heaping amount of tofu in it. "Every last piece of tofu in the city..." Wolf said with a wicked grin on his face. He dumped the tofu in a gigantic pile on the roof and he took out a lighter from his pocket...  
  
"I smell him we're close!" Ryoko said as herself and Beast Boy ran throughout the tower looking for Wolf. They finally decided to search the roof and when they opened to door leading to the roof what they saw stunned them completely stiff. Wolf was throwing a lit kerosene lighter (old school!) into a large pile of tofu. The tofu burned incredibly fast and the smoke that erupted from the inferno of alternative food, smelt of plants burning. Beast Boy fell to the ground in a fetal position sucking his thumb while Ryoko just plain passed out.  
  
"Ryoko...Ryoko?" a voice asked Ryoko as she slowly regain consciousness. "Huh?" Ryoko said as she slowly opened her eyes to see Wolf looking in her eyes with concern. "Are you ok?" Wolf asked. This is when Ryoko noticed she was lying in her and Wolfs' room. "Yeah I just had the craziest dream..." Ryoko said sitting up, "I dreamt that you took every piece of tofu in jump city and you set it on fire." Ryoko began to laugh but Wolf stood from the bed and walked towards the door with his arm behind his head nervously. "Uh Ryoko...that did happen." Wolf said as he took off from the room.  
  
It didn't take long for a very pissed Ryoko to race from the room, covered in fire, as she searched for Wolf. Wolf hid around the corner until a familiar green elf walked calmly up to him grinning. "I agreed to wait until you came out of that room." He said as he shape shifted into the form of a squid grabbing Wolf with his tentacles. "Oh crap!" Wolf yelled as Beast Boy brought him down the hall to the pissed off Ryoko. It wasn't long before Wolf was being launched off the to of Titans Tower in a gigantic fireball. 'Thank god for fireproof underwear!' Wolf thought as he went off the top of Titans tower.  
  
Wolf crawled out of the bay and went up to the living room to rest. He found Beast Boy lying on the sofa, curled up in a little ball with tofu withdrawal and Ryoko was huddled in a corner shivering. "Wow you guys basically survived on tofu huh?" Wolf asked the two. Beast Boy nodded while Ryoko said, "I was created from a fox that eats only plants for god sakes!" Wolf nervously backed up and he thought, 'Ok maybe this was pushing it...time to end this.' Wolf dashed out of the tower and he put the finishing touches on the finale of his pranks.  
  
'Ok I think that's it...' Wolf thought as he observed his grand finale. Wolf grinned ear to ear and he raced back to Titans Tower and into the living room. In there he found all the Titans sitting on the couch watching a movie. Beast Boy was in the form of a cat on Ravens lap, obviously still in tofu withdrawal because he was trembling every so often. Cyborg sat next to Robin and Starfire who were memorized by the TV. Ryoko sat next to Raven, but something was wrong and it wasn't just the tofu withdrawal. Unlike Beast Boy who had a loved one outside the vicious prank, Ryokos loved one was the one who orchestrated the practical joke so it hit her just a little harder. This made Wolfs heart wrench knowing the Beast Boy had Raven to fall back on...but what about Ryoko.  
  
Wolf shook his head and he grabbed the remote turning the TV off. Everyone began to complain but Wolf just began to leave silently with the remote, "It doesn't matter we have like nine replacement remotes." Cyborg exclaimed looking back at the retreating Wolf. "You mean these?" Wolf said as he took out a plethora of remote controls from his coat holding them like a deck of cards. "Oh man..." Cyborg said getting up from the couch.

"I have an idea how about we got to this party that's being held downtown?" Wolf said putting down the deck of remotes. "What do you think guys?" Robin asked the group on the couch. Starfire and Cyborg agreed readily yet warily because of the prank streak Wolf had been on. Raven refused but Beast Boy, back in human form, persuaded her to go with him. Ryoko stood from the couch saying she will go. However, when she passed Wolf she gave him a semi- death glare that made Wolf decided that he would find his own transportation to the said party.  
  
All the Titans minus Wolf arrived at the old warehouse that was holding the abovementioned party and they went inside. They found that it was completely dark and seemingly void of anything, human or otherwise. "That jerk, he's doing it to us again!" Cyborg said as he started to get angry. "No not really Cy..." A voice called from the shadows. Wolf stepped into the light of the moon let in by the open door causing all the Titans to wonder how the hell he got there before they did. "Ok what's the prank this time you demented demon dog?" Robin said drawing a birdarang. "Whoa no need to get hostile..." Wolf said grinning and holding his hands up in defense.

"I just want to surprise you guys." Wolf said as colored lights began to flood the warehouse floor revealing a plethora of people that seemed to be waiting just for them. Along one side of the warehouse, a gigantic buffet table stretched the entire length of the warehouse and it was filled with almost every food imaginable...even tofu. In the very center of the warehouse, a large step like pillar held a DJ at the very top of it and they were playing all the best dance music you can find. The lights began to move and the DJ laid down the beats, as all the people that were already there began to dance.  
  
"What is this?" Starfire asked looking around. "It's a party for you guys. I know I was a bit harsh with my prank and I know this is really cliché but hey I wanted a way to ask if everything's cool." Wolf said. Wolf looked around to see that all the Titans had dispersed to their own separate activities. BB and Ryoko were at the buffet in an instant wolfing down tofu to replenish their energy tanks made empty by the prank played on them. Robin and Starfire were dancing together while Raven sat with a group of Goths and they discussed the pointlessness of life. Cyborg was dancing with a bunch of random girls and, well trying to be a player.

"Uh I guess that's a yes..." Wolf said as he aimlessly walked over to the buffet table feeling a little hungry himself. As he grabbed a few pieces of steak BB and Ryoko walked up to him and said with mouths full of tofu, "Where'd you get all the tofu?" Wolf grinned and said, "You think that little bag was all the tofu in Jump City?" Ryoko and Beast Boy shrugged their shoulders as they resumed eating.  
  
A few hours had passed and a few changes happened. For one Cyborg took over the DJ position and he was remarkably good. Beast Boy and Ryoko, along with some other vegetarians, polished off the tofu side of the buffet table. Robin and Starfire were still dancing and Raven was sitting with Beast Boy at a table in a corner. "Com-on Rea you know you want too..." Beast Boy said trying to coax Raven onto the dance floor. "For the last time Beast Boy I don't dance." Raven said in the same icy demeanor she had used since the first day she had met the Teen Titans. Beast Boy turned his focus to Robin and Starfire out on the dance floor and he decided to make it his mission to get her out there.  
  
"Ok Rea what will it take for you to go out there with me?" BB asked scooting closer to Raven with his chair. Raven thought it over for a few moments and she said, "Beast Boy there is nothing you can do to get me on that dance floor." Beast Boy tapped his chin then he got and idea. He scooted close to Raven and whispered something inaudible to any ears except Ravens.

A deep blush adorned her face as a punch bowl in the background exploded and she looked at him with a face that screamed, 'ARE YOU SERIOUS!' Beast Boy grinned and nodded his head. Raven turned away quickly and shook her head viciously. One reason being telling BB no and the second trying to get the newly created thoughts out of her head. Beast Boy smiled and he grabbed her hands dragging her out onto the dace floor whether she wanted to or not.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as she was abruptly brought to the dance floor. "Com-on Raven, please..." Beast Boy pleaded transforming into his 'face' Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Fine..." Cyborg looked down from his post and he noticed that Raven and BB had finally entered the dance floor, completing the couples of the Teen Titans. Robin and Starfire had been dancing non-stop since the beginning, and Wolf and Ryoko had just gotten onto the floor a few minutes before Raven and BB. Cyborg brought the previous song down to a close and he spun another record on his finger. He put it down on the table and played it. As luck would have it, Cyborg had chosen a slow song.  
  
Robin and Starfire used to this kind of open exposure of their relationship got very close and began to sway with the music. Raven and Beast Boy however, weren't so thoroughly prepared, neither were Wolf and Ryoko. (Let's focus one at a time eh? Let's go randomly...I honestly flipped a coin for this and the first to focus on is Raven and Beast Boy.)  
  
Raven was blushing madly on the dance floor as Cyborg put a slow and romantic song on the tables. 'I have to remember to kill Cyborg.' She thought to herself. "Com-on Rea...do you know how to dance?" Beast Boy asked her seriously. Raven turned away slightly but said nothing. Beast Boy grinned as he turned her back to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he said, "Good now just put your arms around my neck..." Raven stunned by Beast Boys abrupt actions she did as was directed. Beast Boy grinned a radiant smile and said, "Good...oh god are you beautiful." Beast Boy said having some words escape from nowhere. He wasn't far from the truth either. The low lights made Ravens skin glow a pale white and it seemed as if her skin could melt off her. The multicolor lights began to reflect off Ravens charka causing it to change colors every so often.  
  
A blush over took Ravens cheeks as she said with a slight smile, "Thank you Beast Boy...you look good too..." The rest of the song BB and Raven just danced together their eyes never leaving the others. The song then ended and they didn't move from the dance floor. They eventually snapped out of their trance and they returned to the table, BBs' want satisfied. "So did you mean what you said?" Raven asked as they sat down. "What about you being beautiful? Of course!" BB said surprisingly. Raven grinned and said, "No about what you would do if I danced with you..." Raven said slightly seductively as she laid a finger on BBs chest. Beast Boy grinned and said, "Of course my dear..." Raven and Beast Boy bid the rest of the Titans a good night as they left for Titans Tower one thing on their minds...  
  
Wolf and Ryoko had just got onto the dance floor when Raven and BB did. All of a sudden Cyborg, being the mastermind mechanical tormentor he is, turned on a slow song. Wolf walked up to Ryoko and said, "Uh may I have this dance?" Ryoko gave a light smile and said, "Yes." Wolf grinned but then a thought dawned on him...he didn't know how to dance. Ryoko must have come to this conclusion so she decided to act before he did. She put her arms around his neck and said, "Ok now put your hands around my waist." Wolf did as instructed and they were swaying to the slow song in no time.  
  
Wolf suddenly got a depressed look on his face and Ryoko asked, "What's wrong?" Wolf looked her in the eye and said, "I know I really pushed the envelope with the prank on you and Beast Boy...and you two seemed the most hurt. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for it..."Wolf said quietly. Ryoko smiled and said, "It's ok...I should have expected it after we all blasted you off the tower on a rocket." Wolf smiled back and they completed the song together. Raven and Beast Boy left soon after and the only ones who knew why, besides to two leaving, were Wolf and Ryoko while the others had primarily correct guesses. If you want to know why only Wolf and Ryoko know defiantly...they have very good hearing and sense of smell. Put those together and you understand everything.  
  
Eventually the party turned down and everyone left. The last ones to leave were the Teen Titans themselves. "Well that was fun." Cyborg said from his post in thee DJ column. "Yeah." Robin said agreeing with them. "I also agree wholeheartedly it was most enjoyable!" Starfire said smiling widely. "Well let's go back to Titans tower. I got a cleaning crew taking care of this mess tomorrow." Wolf said as he led the team out the door. The T-SUV tore through the streets as the five passengers rode silently inside. Robin and Starfire sat together in the second row while Wolf and Ryoko were in the third row. Cyborg drove, however he didn't feel left out as he thought of the plethora of girls numbers he had in his chest cavity.  
  
They arrived at Titans Tower to find several dozen things destroyed. "What the hell happened here?" Cyborg shouted as he looked at the destruction that was the kitchen. Wolf and Ryoko both sniffed the air and cringed heavily. "Trust us you don't want to know..." They said in unison as they covered their noses. Cyborg and Starfire didn't quite get it but it rang as clear as a bell to Robin. "O...k I think it's time for the rest of to go to bed huh?" Robin said as he pushed Cyborg and Starfire to bed. "Ok well I'm off to the roof..." Wolf said as he left the living room. "What why are you going to the roof?" Ryoko asked trying to catch up to him. "That scent for one." Wolf said. "What to pungent?" Ryoko asked a little mockingly.  
  
"No...It's just uh...I think it has something to do with the wolf species I was created from but uh..." Wolf said stumbling over his own words blushing. Ryoko wondered what was going on until she got some of Wolfs' scent into her nasal passages the smell surprised her and she said, "Oh...ok I get it." Wolf blushed and said, "Yeah...boy is this is awkward. Well see you in the morning." Wolf said beginning to leave quickly before he did something he regretted. However, a hand grabbed his arm and he turned to see Ryoko looking at him a bit seductively. "I never said you could leave..." Said as she sauntered closer to Wolf continuing the seductive smile. "Shall we follow their lead?" Wolf asked in a sly tone as he started to lose himself. "Yes lets." Ryoko said as she and Wolf walked to their room.  
  
Ok and that's it. How was it? Oh and about Wolf and Ryoko getting in the mood from, uh Raven and BBs...Uh how to phrase this eloquently, after effects. I picked this up from 1. Another fan fiction, and 2. From an article, I read somewhere. It has to do with mating season in certain animals and such. The scent just sets off a chain reaction in certain types of animals, it is quite an odd thing. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Kinda long too...


	21. The End Of An Odd Adventure

Uh...hi. I have no clue what I am going to do for this chapter. I'm going to go in this blind and hopefully come out smellin like roses. You people have been very good to me in your reviews and I like the reviews immensely. I think that this might actually be coming to a close now so...yeah.  
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Spiders eh...Never give me fodder to scare you with. (puts several spiders in your bed) there done. Random fact, We eat at least one spider while we are sleeping every night. Sorry couldn't resist Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the end of my story!  
  
warprince2000: One more chapter to go. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!  
  
**Thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers!**  
  
purplerave: Sorry but this is the end...thanks its nice to have a fan. There will be a sequal to this story and if you have any ideas i'd like to hear them. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the end!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf: Well thanks for reading it no matter if you reviewed it or not. Glad you liked it and Thanks for the review finally. This is the end but i have a sequal in the works so enjoy!  
  
new identity: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!  
  
raven1322: Morbid hopeless romantic...Okay we got a live one here. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
red25: You think that was perverted? You aint seen nothin yet. Well ...this is the end. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the end of this story! Keep reviewing you reviewing bastard.  
  
BB'sTheBeast: Sorry but this is the end...no convulsions now. You spelled Inuyasha right but right now...I think I'll stay right where I am. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the end!  
  
**Thanks to all my other reviewers!  
**  
Pairings: Raveast AKA R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter, P.S. thanks to Soraoathkeeperfor the new way to say Raven and Beast Boy relationship!) RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
The morning was quite an odd affair to say the least. The first ones down in the morning were Robin and Starfire followed soon after by Cy. Robin was dressed in a pair of lounging pants and a white wife beater while Star just had a pair of shorts on under a large T-shirt. CY was just being his normal nude armor plated self.

Cyborg began too cook breakfast as the smell woke one of the other meat eaters in the tower. Wolf came down with a slight grin on his face and it was only widened by the smell of the delicious breakfast that was on the stove. Wolf wore his pair of baggy pants and a large black shirt but he didn't have any shoes or socks on.  
  
"Smells good..." Wolf said as he looked at the meaty buffet. "Yeah I know dude." Cyborg said as he flipped the bacon. The next one down was Ryoko in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. "Where did you go?" Ryoko said walking up to Wolf smiling with her hands on her hips. "My reaction to the smell of the cooking made me hungry...but you know all about my reaction to scents..." Wolf said grabbing Ryoko around that waist.

"God and I thought Robin and Starfire were the two horny ones in the tower..." Cyborg whispered to himself as he continued cooking. God this wasn't as bad as what was to come next...  
  
This is when Raven and Beast Boy made their entrance. Raven, leading the two was the first to enter the kitchen with slightly mussed up hair...and she was smiling heavily. Everyone in the kitchen had their eyes almost burst out of their head as they watched the Cheshire like Raven walk into the room. Beast Boy followed soon after smiling also. Beast Boy...well he was only wearing a pair of pants...wondering where his shirt went?

Look at Raven. Yep she was clothed in BBs shirt and a pair of her own pajama pants. "Uh does any else see that besides me?" Robin asked obviously referring to the grinning Raven. "Yeah I see it...but I don't believe it." Cyborg commented as he shook his head rubbed his eyes and slowly returned to his cooking. Everyone went back to his or her usual business of the morning routine.  
  
Wolf walked up to BB and said, "So that good huh?" Beast Boy ginned wider and said, "Yeah and then some...Oh crap did I just say that out loud?" Beast Boy said snapping out of his little euphoria. "Yeah but don't worry dude. I could tell already, you smell of Raven and she reeks of your scent too." Wolf said commonly. Beast Boy quirked and eyebrow and said, "You creep me out when you do that you know."

Wolf grinned and said, "Yeah that's why I do it." A thought then popped into Beast Boys head as he began to shape shift. Beast Boy turned into a dog and he began to sniff around the room He smelt Wolf and his dog form smiled. Beast Boy transformed back to his human state and he said, "Wow you too huh?" Wolf grinned and said, "Yep, the mood was floatin around last night dude."  
  
"Well someone looks happy." Ryoko said walking up to the smiling Raven. "Very. You seem locked in a state of bliss too." Raven said looking at Ryoko, probing her mind. "Yes, yes I am." Ryoko said grinning.  
  
"Dude my mind is saying this might not be a good question to ask but...details?" Wolf said leaning on the counter and looking out at Beast boy through the corner of his eyes. "You don't want to know man." Beast boy said blushing. Wolf nodded and looked away and said, "Yes I suppose so..." Nevertheless, Wolf didn't stop there he kept probing Beast boy for details but BB knew if he said anything, Raven would kill him. It grew to such an amped volume that Raven had to restrain Beast boy in a black orb and Ryoko had to hold Wolf in a fiery box.  
  
Raven drew Beast Boy toward her and Ryoko did the same to Wolf. 'Raven let me go or I tell everyone why the kitchen was a mess!' Beast Boy screamed in his mind knowing Raven could hear him. Raven put a scowl on her face and she said, "You wouldn't dare." Beast Boy grinned and he took a big breath ready to spill the beans. Raven grabbed a washcloth from the sink with her powers and she plugged Beast Boys big mouth. "Fine..." She angrily whispered as she released him.  
  
"Ryoko let me go or I tell every one why there are burn marks on the door." Wolf angrily whispered from inside his flaming cage. Ryoko looked at him with a glare that said 'you're bluffing' "Oh yeah watch me..." Wolf said as he read her face. Wolf opened his mouth but Ryoko ran her hand into the cage covering his mouth with her hand. "Ok, ok no need to get drastic!" She whispered/ yelled. Ryoko let Wolf go and he joined the recently released Beast Boy both of them quiet as mice.  
  
The whole day went uneventful, as it was a normal lazy, no crime day. At the end of the day while dusk settled on the entire city Cyborg finally realized something. "Hey guys...we never shot off all the fire works!" "Yeah you're right Cyborg. After we launched Wolf off the tower we took everything inside." Robin said. "Shall we go and explode the remainder of the fireworks?" Starfire suggested.

Everyone agreed and the night was full of explosions and wondrous colors. Beast Boy and Raven were curled up together against the stairs while Ryoko and Wolf sat on the other side of the door from them. Robin and Starfire stood watching the wonderful spectacle as Cyborg planned all the fireworks timing to a 'T' creating a spectacular show. What a great way to end one odd adventure...  
  
Slade peered out the window of his home where he sat forever incarcerated to his wheelchair. He saw the fireworks far away at Titans tower and he thought, 'Oh you have not heard the last of me Titans...no where near the end.' Slade then lifted a midnight black and blood red crystal in his hand. It was large enough to not fit between his fingers but it was small enough to fit in his hand. On one side, it held an ancient form of writing. There were three makings all the same. However, one seemed to be crossed out with a large scratch on the crystal.

"Titans I hold you death in my hand..." Slade said as he tightened his grip around the black and red crystal. It seemed to radiate and the red began to flicker like fire as it felt the evil vibrations Slade produced from his mind...  
  
Well that's it. We're done here. I'm finished and well I like it all. I know the ending was very anti-climactic but hey all I could think of. I am working on a sequel and it should be out VERY soon. I have it all planned and it involves...well you will have to see. However, I will give this away. It involves the number 666. Ok well Cyah later have a nice life!


End file.
